Taking it Another Round
by ShIrOi DrAgOn
Summary: Keense's best friend was killed by a gundam. She swears on her life as an I.C.O.N assassin that she will kill the gundam pilot responsible for her friend's death. Until she unknowingly befriends him.(Based on The terrorist attack)
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Ok I'ma gonna make dis short! I'm making this Gundam Wing fic because I've realised that I haven't made one and I've seen the  
whole series like at least 10 times. Plus My buddy Leala likes Gundam Wing and she like my Gundam Wings Fics.lol anyway here's mine.  
Oh and a little hint here, The main character's name is supose to sound like " Keen seh" Not "Keen si!" It's originating from the spanish  
number " 15...which is quince" hehehe there's your lesson in spanish!  
  
Taking it Another Round  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Keense Yukiko  
  
¤I'm running. Toward her I'm always running and yet even though I make it there on time I can never save her. Never. She's always so close and yet I  
can't help her. " HANG ON! I'M ALMOST THERE!!!" I yelled, trying to grab her hand before it was to late. I can see her sliping away. I can't reach her  
because she's already dead. I can't reach the dead. " NO! AMINA! COME BACK!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My whole body burned as I yelled out  
her name. It was my fault. If I had been there in time she wouldn't have died...Amina.I will avenge you. These flashbacks are killing me. But keeping  
a journal always helps me feel a huge quantity of relief because I could always let everything out to my furthest extent. But since your new, let me  
tell you about myself. Am I normal? Sure. Depends of what your definition of normal is. I work for an assination organization. One that doesn't take  
shit from lazy troops. You either do the mission or you go back to your room feeling shameful and go through more training.  
  
But I'm not going to be weak. Just because I happen to be one of the few women on this assination colony? Well actually I had a hard time getting in.   
It wasn't that easy. But the death of my friend kept me going. I swore that I'd kill the gundam pilot that killed her. No mercy shall be shown. Oh I   
almost forgot. The name of the organization? Instigate Commanders Of the Night. In short we just call it I.C.O.N I know what your thinking. It's not a  
fancy name but it's the people who work behind the name that matters. Our organization is the most feared one out in space. And like I've said before.  
I joined it for one soul purpose. The year is 197 AC. I'm currently 17 years of age and in the learning of combat stratigics. I'm a 3rd year   
assassination commander. So far I haven't had any missions. There's a specific one I'm urging to get my hands on. I know that our commanding officers  
will hand out the mission soon. No doubt in my mind.   
  
The gundam pilots have been wanted for a very long time. Now that the war is over they must be spread out through the Earth. I'm only looking for one  
specific pilot though. The one that killed her. Gundam pilot 02. I haven't killed anyone yet, but I plan to make gundam pilot 02 the first. Because of  
that bastard, I'm living in nightmare's every gawd damn night. Dreaming about Amina and how I can't save her. But her death won't go unavenged. Hm,  
well I feel much better writing all this down. It's time for me to go now though. Our commanding officers don't like to wait long for us. You have to  
be on time or be a few minutes early. It seems they have a mission for me. This may be the first mission I might accept, but not the first I haven't  
declined¤  
  
I turned the pen over and placed the cap back on. I then placed it back in it's pencil case just at the front of my desk. I looked over my journal and  
smiled. I knew that one day I would end up finishing it. But I didn't know when. Just like a mission, you don't know how it's going to end. But you   
know you gotta finish it. I closed the book and buttoned up the side and placed it in my desk drawer. I didn't want my room mate to know where I had it.  
And yes, my room mate was a guy. But not your average guy. He wasn't a pervert like some guys I knew. This guy respected me. Maybe because I shoved a  
gun at his throat one time for trying to steal my access card because his got suspended. Or it could be he's a gentleman. Either way, the final point  
is he wasn't like other guys.  
  
His name was Micheal. But we all called him Mikey for short. He was sleeping soundly in his bed. So was half the colony. It was 5:30 in the morning and  
training didn't start until 6. But I was summoned to the commanding officers office. The big cheese, or the big kahuna. Whatever you'd like to call it.  
It was all the same to me. Anyways I started changing in my everyday uniform. For me a short blue skirt and a blue sophisticated jacket. Underneath, a  
white blouse was manditory. I placed my name tag on, even though I didn't need it. Changing in the room with a guy around was nothing out of the   
abnormal. Sometimes during training, women would be forced to shower with men in one room. The commanding officers say that kind of thing is a sort of   
training for both men and women. It strengthens our will to overcome,Certain Things. Women even have their own Certain Training called "Rape Training"  
sounds dumb I bet. But you wouldn't believe how important it actually is.  
  
The training teaches women how to seduce and destroy. Also teaches a woman what to do if she's in a raping crisis. I've never really been in that kind  
of training. I've never really felt comfortable with it. Some women can't bare it. I don't blame them. I finished putting on my classic blue high heel  
shoes. I then grabbed my access card and placed it safely in my pocket. The access card allows me to go into certain rooms whether I'm able to go or  
not depending on my ranking. So far I'm able to enter three quarter's of the rooms on this colony. And half of them are training rooms. I walked out  
from the room and closed it gently. The hallway lights were always on no matter what. It was a good thing though. I then started making my way down the  
hall over to the elevator where I'd have to push in my access card to see the commanding officers in person. Only certain personal were allowed to see  
them in person.  
  
The reason why I get this special treatment is because I happen to be a top notch straight shooter. Impressed? Don't be. My room mate's girlfriend  
can tie the stem of a cheery with her tounge. I'd trade my shooting talent for that any day. Soon I entered the elevator. Instead of pushing a button  
to get to a certain floor, I pushed in my card into a slot. There, a computer read it whether giving me access or not. I then took it out and placed it  
back into my pocket. The elevator soon started going all the way to the highest floor. It took about a minute or so just to get to the top. You kinda  
wished it would go faster but when you finally got there, you wish it went slower. People always feel nervous when they meet the commanding officers  
for the first time. I was. But now I've been seeing them so frequently, that I don't even flinch when they yell at me.  
  
Finally the elevator doors opened showing me the path to a mission that I just might accept. The hallway was much different than the ones of the main  
floor of the colony. This hallway was smaller and the sides were window so space could be seen from the sides instead of plain old walls. When you  
walked through it felt as if you were walking through space with no suit. It was a great feeling. It gave you a ' Oh my god I'm so lucky' kinda   
feeling. Hm...lucky my ass. I finally reached the other end of the hallway and progressed to place my hand on the door knob infront of me. I then  
turned it and opened the door slowly. I then walked in and closed the door gently behind me. I walked in then stood infront of a dark desk. On my sides  
were two others just like it. The whole room looked as if it floated into outer space. There were no walls, only windows. The floor was the only thing   
made of steel.  
  
I stood there awaiting to be adressed. " Commander?" said a deep dark voice from the desk. A fairly old man sat there in a black suit. I then bowed   
at him respectfully,' Sir. Commander 6226 here and ready to receive information about my mission ' Suddenly the man on my left side gave a small chuckle  
as he sat there lazily. He seemed a bit younger. Probably the more younger out of the two. " You mean if you choose to accept the mission" he said   
smartly. Oh how I wanted to so badly hit the guy upside the head. Then maybe he wouldn't be making cocky remarks. I stayed standing proud and still.  
Just like a lady. The man on my right then spoke, ' I'm sure she'll accept this mission. It has to do with the gundam pilots. All 5 of them ' My eyes  
lit up when I heard this. If this mission had to do with the gundam pilots, then I was definetely up for it. No word of a lie. " Sir, I accept this  
mission. Tell me what my duty is " I said anxiously. I wanted to get the folder, stating that I had permission to do this mission. Without that folder  
I couldn't do it.  
  
" Yes. Your mission is simple. Find at least one gundam pilot and bring him back here. It doesn't matter which one aslong as he was one of the former  
5 pilots. Now, will you accept this- " " Yes sir, I accept this mission with no hesitation. I give you my word that I'll do more than complete this  
mission " I said excitedly. The commanding officer at my front smiled. He then took out a pen from his coat and began scribbling down on a permission  
sheet. This is what I've been waiting for. 3 long years and I finally get the chance to bring the bastard down who killed my best friend. Suddenly a  
question came into my mind. " Sir, how will I know what the gundam pilots look like. I've never seen any of them " I said almost nervously. I  
couldn't let them know that I was extatic about this mission. If they knew, then they'd hand it to someone else. The commanding officer on my left then  
spoke once again, ' If you haven't met any of them. You won't have to worry. But keeping close watch on specific people, you'll know who's been trained  
to use a mobile suit and who hasn't. You'll be entered in a school in America. There you'll be a transfer student from Japan. Your code name...you can  
choose if you'd like. State it now though '  
  
It didn't take me long before I thought of a name, ' Code name: Amina Hino ' The three commanding officers nodded and agreed to it " Come  
forth and take this folder. By tomorrow, you'll be sent down to Earth to the americas. By then, we would have registered you into a school, found you  
an appartment and given you a job. I trust until then you'll train hard " he said assuringly. I walked forward and held the folder in my hand. I  
bowed one last time, ' I thank you sir. You won't regret this' I then started making my way back to the elevator door trying to hold in my excitment.  
When I passed through the hall and got into the elevator, I sighed with relief as I looked at the folder I held in my hand. " Finally. This is what  
I've been waiting for for 3 years. And I've finally got it " I said to myself with determination. I then started thinking that this mission was going   
to be harder than I thought. I didn't know what any of the gundam pilots looked like and I had to bring one back to the colony for questioning I guessed  
that much. In the folder it would give me more information about how much time I had to find and capture this bastard.  
  
The elevator doors opened and I commenced walking out. I held the folder under my arm protectively. Not suspiciously, cause then my fellow assassins  
would ask and beg to know what my mission was. That was the last thing I needed. Besides it was 15 to 6. Students were probabaly in the cafeteria   
already eating and getting ready for their training sessions. That reminded me, today was my third day of combat training. You'd think someone like me   
would be excited to learn combat training. That way I could kick some gundam pilot ass when I had the chance. But actually it was hard to enjoy the   
training when your trainer was one of the students on the colony. He was about my age. Maybe a few months older. Every girl on the colony was after   
this guy. So why is it that I hate training with him so much? Easy. He's horny and he's a guy. Try practising a few punches on a punching bag when   
your ass is being grabbed by some pervert.  
  
Ya well I'll teach him a thing or two after I finish my combat training. Maybe I'll get better than him and kick his ass instead. Finally I came to my  
room. I opened the door before knocking * Stupid me * To my surprise, I closed it just as fast. I then leaned up against the door in the hallway. I   
closed my eyes in embarassment wondering if he would ever let me in. " Alright, it's safe to come in now " he said finally. A smile stretched on my   
face as I turned around. I then placed my hand on the door knob once again and opened the door. I walked in then closed it tightly behind me. I looked  
over to him and shook my head, ' I'm sorry. I shoulda knocked ' Mikey shook his head aswell, ' Nah it's fine. Don't worry, it happens all the time'  
I looked at him curiously. This happened all the time. Heh, I wasn't even gonna ask. I walked over to my desk and placed my folder down. I then started   
to unbutton my coat only leaving my blouse and skirt on. " So how'd the meeting go?" he said only standing there in a pair of sweat pants. I sighed  
then smiled, ' I got my first mission ' Mikey rolled his eyes and smiled, ' It's about fucking time. You always declined the other missions you were  
given. Woman if I were you I woulda accepted them'   
  
I then walked over to my drawers and pulled out a tank top and a pair of sweatpants aswell. I walked over to the bed and dropped them down messily.  
Mikey walked over to my desk and took the folder in his hands. He then opened it and began to read the mission statement. After he did he hm'ed  
impressivly and placed it back down, ' So you have to drag back a former gundam pilot? ' I took my blouse off and placed my tank top over,' Ya. I  
kinda wish I was ordered to assassinate the bastard instead' Mikey scratched the back of his head,' I don't know what you have against those guys.  
they were cool, I mean they did alot for the colonies and yet we gave em shit for it ' I threw my skirt down on the floor and placed my sweatpants on  
angrily, ' Trust me. If I were the leader of one colony, I'd make sure I'd get the rest of the colonies to hate and banish the gundam pilots forever.  
Make them die a horrible and painful death '  
  
" Yuki,I dunno-" " How many times have I told you NOT to call me that?" I said angrily as I placed my wrist bands around my wrists. Mikey sighed,' Ok  
Yukiko! There is that better? ' I looked at him with a serious look. The one where he knew that I wasn't amused with his dumb jokes. I then walked over  
to the door and began to open it when Mikey called my last name the wrong way again, ' Ah common Yuki!' I then slammed the door hard as I left the room.  
I proceded to walk down the hall to the lower level where my training awaited me. As I went down anxious to get it done, I was unaware of what I was  
about to go through in my mission. Unaware that it wasn't going to be as easy as it looked. Unaware that I was going to make a friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So what do you think about the first chapter? Good? Bad? Maybe in between? Well I gaurantee it'll get better in later chapters! So just keep  
patient! Besides its gonna take me awhile to finish the whole story. Its hard writing 2 stories at the same time...phew! 


	2. ~*~A New Life,Same Person~*~

A/N: Ok Here's the second chapter. I'm glad I atleast got one review!!! MAN! I'M SO DAMN HAPPY! LOL Ok now I sound like a moron that has no friends.  
Ok,well I hope you like the second chapter cause thats were the action kicks in! Have fun! ;)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~A New Life,Same Person~*~  
  
Today was the day. I stood in line holding my ticket to Earth. I was brought to the loading colony where spacecrafts bring people from other colonies  
to Earth and back. I wore casual clothing. At least I think it was casual. It's been awhile since I've been out in public. Give me some slack here, I've  
been on a colony for 3 years training my life away for one reason in life. I'm not about to throw all that away. I walked up to the front counter and   
flashed my ticket. The woman at the front desk looked almost snobby. Her eyes didn't even lay upon my face once, but when she stamped my ticket for  
approval she gave me a upper class snitchy kind of look, 'There you go miss. Have a safe trip' I nodded and forced a smile.  
  
I think in training we were even trained how to portray certain emotions. Well I sure hope she knew what I was feeling about her even though I showed  
her my mask of 'Oh thanks.Your real nice' I walked away holding nothing in my hands except the ticket of approval and a small briefcase that held my  
mission in its folder. I looked at the ticket and saw in big bold numbers, 'Flight 62...lovely' I walked over to the waiting area where there were seats  
after seats. I plastered on my expressionless look and walked over "CASUALLY" to one of them. I sat down waiting for my flight to be called and clasped   
my hands together trying to look as "Not Suspicious" as I can. If I screwed up this mission, then I was done for.  
  
I sat there patiently for what seemed like almost 2 hours. I just sat there staring at my ticket, thinking about how I was going to bring this gundam  
pilot back to I.C.O.N Maybe an old fashion club and knock him over the head kind of thing would work. Then again, I had to bring the pilot back alive  
to the colony, undamaged. I hadn't realised that the thought of the gundam pilot being alive really angered me. I had crinkled my ticket in my hand  
unknowingly as I gritted my teeth. I then realised what I was doing and relaxed myself. Feeling a little cramped, I stood up and stretched myself out.  
Just my luck a gust of wind had to stop by and make the first trouble in my day.  
  
My ticket flew out from my hand and started crawling on the floor, escaping me. I looked on in shock and chased it idiotically, not even bothering to  
say my pardons as I pushed people aside to grasp my ticket. I couldn't afford to lose it. No seriously I really couldn't afford to loose it. The  
commanding officers paid alot of money just to get it for me. "Ah come back here" I whispered angrilly as I was forced to go down on my hands and knees  
to crawl stupidly after the damn piece of paper. It kept blowing away from me as people's feet brushed by it. Aswell, people looked at me as I crawled  
on the floor trying to catch it.  
  
It felt like a small mission in a way. Keense versus Ticket. Who's gonna win? Me of course! How could you ever doubt me! Actually, when I thought I was  
going to lose the damn thing, a lending foot helped me out. I stared at the black shoe that stomped on my ticket, stopping it from its teasing game of  
cat and mouse. I looked up from all fours and saw a boy. Probably about my age. Actually I think it was a boy. He had long brown hair tied back in a  
braid. He wore a red turtle neck under a leather jacket. His pants and boots seemed to be leather aswell. Our eyes met and I realised that his were a  
colbalt blue. They were better looking than my ugly blue ones. The boy bent down and grabbed the ticket from under his shoe. He then looked at me as  
I looked at the ticket curiously, eyeing it curiously from his hand. " I'm guessing this is yours?" he said kindly with a suave smile. I cocked an   
eyebrow in wonder.  
  
He then stood up and reached out a helping hand this time. Without hesitation I accepted it and he proceded in helping me up to my feet. I stood up and  
brushed myself off from the filth I had managed to catch while sweeping the whole floor with my clothes. " Hm. United States, Earth" he said looking  
at MY ticket. The nerve of this stranger! Looking at my stuff! I rudely snatched it from his hand and glared at him. Not those comedy type glares but a  
serious glare. One that I'd hope he would interpret it as me telling him that he was a jerk for looking at my personal stuff. I turned around and   
started walking away without thanking him or anything. I knew that when he hadn't followed me, he took me as a snobby kind of person. Good, that way I  
wouldn't have to deal with a moron and shoot him. I, you could almost say, strutted over angrily to my seat and sat down with relief. I looked over and  
saw that no one had touched my briefcase. Thank God. Soon my flight was announced and I hurriedly yet calmly stood up from my seat once again. I   
grabbed my briefcase and started walking over to the boarding line.  
  
I was then forced to go through a security detecting system to see if I was carrying anything harmfull with me. Good thing I had no weapons on me at   
the moment. I walked through and proceded to walk down the rampway that leaded to my flight. Everything was air locked. If one hole was located then   
we'd all be sucked out as if it were a giant vacuum. As I neared the entrance of my flight a pretty flight attendant asked to see my ticket. I flashed  
it infront of her and she nodded accepting it and telling me to go right on ahead. She seemed much more kinder than the other woman at the front counter  
back in the waiting area. I walked into the spacecraft and was amazed at how clean and bright it was. I don't really remember being brought into space.  
I've lived in the colonies most of my life and it's almost been 12 years since I've left Earth.  
  
I sat down in a seat around the middle of the spacecraft. As I sat there, I placed my small briefcase at my side and sat down quietly until everything  
was settled. I decided to think how I was going to lead the gundam pilot back to the assassination colony. I had a few things to take into account   
though. For one, I hadn't the slightest clue what any of them looked like, and I didn't even know if one would even be living in America. Suddenly my  
thoughts were interupted by a stranger,' Excuse me but may I sit here?' Not paying attention to who it was since I was deep in thought I replied yes.  
I hadn't even looked at the person yet because I was to busy thinking about how I was going to find a gundam pilot. Soon the person next to me became  
firmilliar, ' You know you could at least say thank you' I looked over and noticed that it was that same guy again. The one with the long braid. I   
growled at him and looked away.  
  
" What's your deal anyway? I helped you and the least you can do is thank me!" he said in a semi angry tone. This stranger was really getting on my   
nerves. I didn't even know the guy and here he was talking to me as if he knew me! As I tried to ignore him, he kept persisting that I give him my   
thanks,' Well? Am I going to hear it or not?' I whipped my head around and looked at the pest. " And what difference does it make if I said thanks?  
Will it prove to you that I'm easy and then you'll end up asking me out to dinner then expect something bigger right? " I said angrily. This guy was  
really pissing me off. All guys were like that. First they try making conversation with you then they try and get your number so they could sleep with  
you after. Well I was not about to fall for that.  
  
The boy looked at me as if I were on drugs. He then looked at me with a sarcastic look,' Ya then I was gonna bash you over the head, dig a hole   
somewhere on the Earth then burry you and try to get away with murder ' I sat there looking somewhat confussed. Did he just say all that? Did he just  
want a thanks? was that just it! Was he actually not being a real guy? I then looked away feeling somewhat embarassed, ' I'm sorry if you want your   
thanks...well then,I thank you for doing what you did' I looked up and forced a smile even though I didn't feel happy at all. The boy winked at me then  
reached out his hand. I shook it then he told me his name, ' Just in case, my name is Duo Maxwell ' I nodded and then looked back to what was infront of  
me. As I sat there quietly, the boy named Duo seemed as if he wanted something in return. I looked over to him and he seemed curious. Wondering if   
something was wrong with me. " What?" I said curiously.  
  
He then closed his eyes not wanting to look at me, ' Usually people exchange names...I give you mine, you give me yours' I sat there looking as if I  
hadn't heard him. I wanted him to leave me alone. I didn't even know who this guy was but I wanted nothing to do with him. He seemed so persistant.  
I decided to give him my name under one condition,' If I give you my name can you promise me something?' The boy looked at me and seemed to have no  
problem at all,' Sure...what is it?' I then smiled." My name is Amina Hino...now...can you please sit somewhere else? I'm kind not comfortable with   
you here beside me " I said as polite as possible. The boy looked at me and seemed as if he understood how I felt. He then smiled,' Sure. I'm sorry if   
I did anything wrong' I then tried to make up a reasonable excuse, ' Um no. I just don't feel really comfortable around strangers...thats all. I'm   
real sorry'The boy nodded and searched for another seat to sit in. Soon after he moved, the spacecraft started aswell.  
  
" Passengers are advised to stay seated while spacecraft first starts out. We hope you enjoy our service and we look forward to having you as a   
customer once again. Have a nice trip" said the flight attendant in a clutzy kind of voice. Soon the spacecraft started going off in a shaking kind of   
action. It was only for a short while though. Soon the shaking subsided and we began to float in outer space back to Earth where I was born. " ^sigh^   
Man. I sure hope I have enough time to catch this bastard. It could take days, maybe even weeks. I need to think of a way to lure a gundam pilot. But   
how?what can I do to lead one to me?" I said to myself quietly making sure no one heard me. I needed some info as soon as possible. But I needed to   
get the info without anyone thinking that I seemed suspicious. I needed to speak with someone who's been to Earth longer than me and who knew America   
well. Since I was new to the americans I needed some help.  
  
" Hm...what if I were to ask that guy if he knew anything..." I asked myself curiously. I turned around on my seat and looked over the others to see if  
he was anywhere near mine. Sure enough he was just 6 seats away from me and no one was sitting beside him. As I looked at him, he seemed to be thinking   
hard about something. His face was full of thought and concentration as he looked out at space from the window. Well whatever he was doing I was going  
to rudely disturb it just like he did to me. I turned back around in my seat then picked up my briefcase. I looked over to see if there was anyone   
looking at me. Nope, everyone seemed to be either talking on a cell phone, sleeping, eating, or reading. I took the chance and got up from my seat and  
started CaSuAlLy walking down the small pathway to the sixth seat. The boy hadn't seem to notice me walking down toward him. It seemed as if space had  
him in a deep trance.   
  
I then, tried to scare him, by sitting down noticably and loudly. I sat there waiting to be discovered by him. I waited patiently. Then unexpectedly he  
spoke,' Couldn't stand to be away from me huh?' I then elbowed him in the side. This made him squirm and look at me funny. I sat there with my back   
straight and looking ahead of me. " You really couldn't stand to be away from me and we barely met" he said surprisingly. I looked over at him not  
impressed with his attemptive humor, ' Don't be stupid. I came here to ask you a few things...' The boy smiled as he lied back in his chair. He then   
placed his hands behind his head and smiled, ' Only on one condition...' I placed my head in my hand and growled, ' What is it...' the boy looked at me  
again with that look. The one where he felt as if I was on drugs or thought as if I have problems.  
  
" Sheesh, no need to get all moody about it. I just wanted you to light up. A pretty face like yours shouldn't be wearing that grumpy face " he said  
smartly. I looked up at him with yet another dosage of my glare. He then looked at me as if he was emune to it. He then closed his eyes. I felt kind  
of taken back a bit. " Your glare looks kinda like the one my buddy use to give me. So don't think it'll work on me" he said seriously. I sighed and  
sat back up properly, ' Listen. I just want to know some things. Tell me, do you know Earth pretty well?' " Ya. I've been back and forth so many times.  
Both Earth and space are my homes" he said seriously once again. He seemed as if something was bugging him. As if there was something he was missing  
in his life. I then asked him another question before I got lost in my empath emotions,' Um. Do you know america pretty well' The boy looked at me  
and smiled, ' Do I? Heh, I come from america...'   
  
Bullseye! This is where I could get my info. I was already registered into a school so I just needed the name of it. Then maybe I could ask him where  
it's located. But I couldn't remember the name but it was written down on my mission's file. I decided not to ask him. I didn't want to risk anything  
and take any chances. I then decided to change the whole topic to something else, ' Your right' The boy looked at me with question. I spoke again,' I  
should lighten up. I'm going back to Earth and it's been a long while since I've been there. The colonies are a boring place to be. But thank god for   
the gundams and their pilots. If it weren't for them we'd all be doomed' I felt like choking myself. Saying those words were like shoving a bottle of  
hot sauce down my throat. But I knew I had to say something that mentioned the gundams. He was american and maybe he knew something about them.  
  
" Hm. Ya the gundams..." was all he said. I waited to see if he would say anything more but he didn't. He just sat there resting his head on his arms  
that sat behind his head. He stared at the ceiling looking dazed out of his mind. I felt as if I wasn't going to get much out of this guy. I then said  
something to spice up the conversation. I hope it didn't make me seem to suspicious, ' I hated them...I hated all of them' The boy seemed perked by my  
words. It seems as if he was one of the many that stood on the side of the gundams until I heard his words,' Ya well, the gundams weren't all that   
perfect. Even I had my doubts about them. But then again the colonies hadn't known that what they were doing was fighting for them. But they were  
blinded because OZ turned them against the gundams ' I thought about what he said. It didn't make any difference to me. They were gundams and one of   
them killed my best friend. I was going to hunt that gundam pilot down and then kill him, after I.C.O.N was finished with him that is.  
  
" I see. But even though the gundams helped the colonies, I still hate them. If I ever see a gundam Pilot, I'd...err...I'd wish I could strangle the  
little bastard " I said realising a little to late what I had said so I laughed at the end making it seem as if I was just joking. " You really didn't  
like them did you? " he asked me curiously. I looked away. I couldn't tell him of my best friend and how she died. That sort of thing was much to   
personal for him to know. " No I don't. I just don't like them thats all..." I said trying to cover myself up from being suspicious. He then smiled at  
me. He seemed glad about something. " I knew it" he said. I looked at him curiously,' Knew what?' He then winked at me as if I were someone he knew for  
a long time. " I knew there was a pretty smile under that grumpy mask " he said. I placed on a fake smile and shook my head. I decided not to go back   
to my original seat. I stayed there talking with him.  
  
Being with a stranger didn't seem to bad. You learn new things you hadn't known before. Besides, it made the time go by faster as the spacecraft made   
its way to Earth slowly through space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked down the streets of america not really knowing which state I was in. I had a piece of paper in my hand, on it was the adress of the place   
where I had to stay for the time being. I kept looking at the paper then at the buildings. It was a huge city. Very big. I think the city I was in was  
New York. Where the statue of Liberty stood proud. I knew it was important but I didn't know why. I always thought americans were weird. They kind of  
frightened me aswell. I've heard things about kids getting kidnapped and woman being raped and killed. Sure it happened in other places but I heard   
this place was the worst for things like that to happen. I continued walking down the crowd filled streets. People looked different. More weirder.   
More outgoing. While I seemed stiffed and nervous. I tried to blend in but I guess I was trying to hard. I looked at my paper again and finally found   
the building where my appartment was to be.  
  
Happily I walked in. It seemed pretty fancy. The whole first floor seemed to be tinted with a yellow/orange light making it look as if it were   
from a dream. I walked up to the front desk and waited to be served. A man stood there serving other people who were there before me. I waited   
patiently even though usually my patience was very thin. Finally when my turn came up I spoke,' Hi. I'm a transfer student from Japan. Um, I'd  
like to confirm if my appartment has been checked out under my name ' The man at the front smiled and turned to his computer. His fingers dangeled over  
the keyboard, waiting for me to say something after he requested it, ' Your name miss...' " Hino, Amina...but for you americans...my first name is   
Amina last name Hino" I said. I remembered that the americas used their first name first and their last name last.   
  
He typed madly on his computer. I thought this was going to take at least a few minutes but it actually only took seconds. " Ah. You are indeed a   
transfer student. Your things are in your room. Just let me get your key" he said walking over to a small locked cupboard. I sighed and turned around  
looking at the huge quantity of people flowing in and out of the building. It seemed very busy. Suddenly the man at the front desk tapped my shoulder.  
I turned around and saw a key dangling infront of my face. I smiled and took it gently and thankfully in my hands." Would you like me to show you to  
your room" he offered politely. I decided that it would be for the best,' That would be so great! Would you please?' I felt kind of stupid acting like  
that but I did anything to hide away my serious assassin like nature. The man nodded and smiled as he went around the front desk and stood infront of  
me,' Of course miss! My pleasure'   
  
I started following him while looking at the beautiful paintings on the wall. The paintings seemed like Leonardo Divinchi's work. I've always been  
fascinated by that kind of art. We soon entered a golden elevator. I stood there silently while me and him, amazingly, seemed to be the only ones in at  
the current moment. " Your room is at the highest floor. There you can see everything including the World Trade Centre and the Pentegon " he said   
happily. I heard those names before. The World Trade Centre was where stocks and trading with other countries were dealt with. Probably some of my own  
people worked there aswell. I hoped. A few long minutes passed and finally we reached the top of the building. The golden doors opened and the man  
began walking down the red carpeted hall. I followed him in silent amazment. There were at least 12 rooms on each side. " Are the rooms big?" I asked  
curiously. " Yes. The rooms include a wide space livingroom,bathroom,jacuzzi, kitchen and 2 other sleeping rooms" he said as he stopped at the last   
door on the right. I then handed him the key and he politely opened the door like a gentleman. I walked in amazed at how big the room was. The   
livingroom was attatched to the kitchen though there was one step separating it slightly.  
  
At the end of the livingroom were two other doors, possibly the two other sleeping rooms he talked about. Straight ahead was the bathroom bound to hold  
the jacuzzi. I turned around and smiled at the man. I bowed respectfully,' This room is lovely. Thank you' I then remembered that it was polite to give  
people like him a tip. I reached into my pocket and gave him an american 5. The man smiled back at me and handed back my key, then closed the door  
behind him gently. I continued to scan the room with my eyes. It looked smaller on the outside but bigger in the inside. As I amazingly looked at the  
room, My attention was then captured by the balcony. I slowly walked over to the sliding window like doors and pushed them aside. When I did, I felt a   
nice breeze enter my lungs. I then stepped out and walked onto the balcony.  
  
It was dangerously high up but magnificently beautiful. I placed my briefcase down and leaned over on the side of the railing. I could see the Trade  
Centre and the Pentegon. It was perfect. Breath taking. I just hoped that this arrousing adventure wouldn't have to end soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: AH I like this chapter. I think I did well on it. If you think I did can ya review it pwease??? 


	3. ~*~The First Step~*~

A/N: OMG!!! I forgot the diclaimers! Well I'm sure that you peeps know that gundam wing does not in any way possible belong to  
me. Only Keense does. Thats it!!!! Ok???? So ya.Alrighty then. Hehehe on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~The First Step~*~  
  
I lied back in the jacuzzi. It was really a great treat. All this stuff just because I was here to capture someone and bring them back into space. It  
sounded kind of crazy when you thought about it. I guess it doesn't take an honest person to make honest money these days. The bathroom was really  
elegant as if it were made for someone of great importance. Well I never thought of myself as really important, but I guess the commanding officers did  
if they got me an appartment as nice as this. My whole body was submerged under the water. My eyes were tightly closed as the water jets pounded all   
over my naked body. The sound flushed out everything from my mind which gave me a sense of relief. I felt good knowing that I was being purified, but   
only one haunting thing stayed in my mind that I knew I'd have a hard time getting rid of. *Amina* I said in thought as I saw her image come into view.  
  
Her beautiful golden locks of hair and her gorgeous blue eyes. She was always prettier than me because of her yellow curls. My hair was dull and boring.  
A shit brown more like it. I hated it and never really paid any attention to my looks. Amina didn't care and thats why I loved her. We'd do so many   
things together and it only felt like yesterday since we first met. It wasn't anything great. I was just some tomboy kid back in school on one of the  
colonies and her eye just happen to lay upon me. At first she mistook me for a guy. Hm. I still remember the shock upon her face when I told her I was  
really a girl. She didn't care though. We ended up being great friends. But as fast as we became friends, it felt as if I lost her just as quick.  
  
I remember the war. It wasn't hard for me to remember. We were on Earth sitting on a grassy hill waiting for the sunrise to come up. I guess I had went   
there to visit. I can't really keep track of when I' ve been to Earth and back. Anyways, It may have sounded weird but she was sleeping safely in my   
arms. The way I wished it would have been forever so that I could protect her from anything that tried to harm her. As we waited, I heard something   
explode somewhere from behind. It sounded pretty close and my golden haired friend seemed to have been awakened by it. She asked me in her sweet voice   
what was going on. I shook my head but looked at the clouds of smoke with interest. We both stood up and looked in the distance. It seemed as if the   
smoke was comming from a military base. Come to think of it, my father use to be a corporal in the military. I think thats how he died. Nevertheless I   
didn't really care much about my father. He walked out on my mother and I when I was just a young girl.   
  
Being stupid, I grabbed Amina's hand and started making my way over to the military site. My friend didn't argue or disagree. I kinda wished she did.  
Then that way I would still be holding her in my arms. I was 15 at the time during this whole event. As we walked up over to the barbed wired fence  
everything was silent. Only pieces of metal were falling from the sky and down onto the military base. I covered my mouth from the smoke and gripped  
Amina's hand even tighter. As we stood there innocently and curiously, another huge blast was heard. The explosion was so intense that it threw me and  
her back with a huge amount of force. We were both separated. I can't really remember for how long I was unconscience but it couldn't of been for a  
long time. I woke up fluttering my eyes for a moment realising that they were almost crusted together by the blood gushing from my head. I was lieing  
on my stomach and had a piece of a mobile suit on me. Holding me down.  
  
I yelled out Amina's name as loudly as possible, hoping I'd get a reply. Everything around me was burning in flames. I could see dead soldier bodies  
lieing around me. I then saw her. She was trapped under a piece of metal aswell. But it looked more heavier than the one that kept me captive. Panicing,  
I pushed myself off the ground and quickly moved away from my imprisonment. I stood up feeling very uneasy. Everthing around me was in distortion and I   
had to rely on logic and gut instinct to get me around. I saw her starting to stir awake. Fire surrounded her and I could only hope that she was   
unharmed. I began walking as quick as I could toward her, until something stopped me. Something that had caught my attention remarkably fast. A gundam.   
Deathsythe was its name. It looked around for a few moments holding its scythe in its metalic hand dangerously. Then for a short moment it looked as if   
it stared at me from it firey surroundings. It stood directly behind Amina and I prayed that it wasn't going to do anything foolish.  
  
Soon it turned its head over to a few undisturbed mobile suits that stood in line. I looked over to them and saw that if this gundam were to knock them  
over, then...then Amina wouldn't have a chance. My heart started to beat incredibly fast. There were no words for how scared I was at that moment. I  
was scared for her. For her life. I loved her and I vowed to protect her. Soon the gundam raised its scythe in its hand. It was about to destroy the   
mobile suits. " NO! DON'T DO IT!!!" I yelled forcing my injured self toward a now awoken Amina. She looked up and saw me running toward her. She looked  
at me with those innocent eyes as blood dripped down her beautiful face. I panted and heaved as I forced my tired self to go on. " AMINA!!" I yelled  
as I fought to hold back my tears. Then, just as I feared, the gundam had swung the weapon. Forcing all of the mobile suits to topple upon one another  
like domino's. Even though I knew that I'd get hurt I wasn't about to stop. She kept looking at me as if asking me to save her. Thats what I was trying  
to do even though I was hurt. Soon, the last mobile suit slowly toppled over. I forced myself to a hault and watched in fear as it fell. Amina lied   
there unknowingly about what was to happen to her young life.  
  
Not being able to do anything, I covered myself with my arms and hit the ground. Soon another explosion was heard and a blast of hot air blew out as a  
result from the explosion. When everything subsided, I uncovered my head. I pushed off pieces of metal off my more inured body realising that my  
arm had been dislocated. Forgetting about the pain in my arm, I had a bigger one brewing inside my heart. I crawled up ontop of the scrap heap and   
looked at my surroundings. Amina was no where to be seen. Quickly driven mad by heartbreak I began digging through the scrap with my good arm as anger  
filled my mind and soul. I tried desperately to find her body even though I knew it was hopeless. Soon I stopped. I sat on my knees and clentched my   
fist in anger. She was gone. I couldn't believe that she was no longer with me. I hadn't noticed but I began to cry. Not something I did often. I then  
punched the scrap infront of me and yelled out her name, knowing I was never going to see her again.  
  
" ^Gasp^" I said as I surfaced from under the water. I panted and heaved as if I was just there. I wiped my face from the water and looked away in   
guilt. I could feel that angry feeling inside me. Flowing throughout my body. But now I was able to contain myself. People never really knew, and had   
always thought we were just good friends. But strangers thought we were more because of my boyish looks at the time. To tell you the truth, the   
strangers were right. " Amina..." I said in a whisper as I lifted myself from the jacuzzi. I looked for a towel and wrapped it around my body. My hair  
was an inch above my shoulders so I decided to let it air dry then using a towel. I stepped out and sighed. Thinking of what I was going to do next. I  
then slid my hand over the mirror to wipe away the mist that had built on it. I looked in and saw my reflection. To tell you the truth, I almost still  
had my boyish features. But my hair was slightly longer. I looked more like a woman now, but I think I could still be mistaken for a guy. Not to   
thrilled with my looks, I walked out from the bathroom and into the livingroom. I wanted to check something. Something I should've checked way before  
I had even started this mission.  
  
I proceded walking over to the kitchen. There sitting on a cute wooden table was my opened briefcase. Inside, the folder waited for me to look through   
it. Thats what I did. I looked through the papers to see how much time I had to complete the mission. I picked up a certain sheet and read it carefully.  
It was currenly September 1st. As I read, I had to have the gundam pilot before the 11th. " Well...just perfect. I have 10 days starting now to catch   
this bozo. How am I going to manage it. I need to start planning things out" I said as I placed the paper back into the folder. I then closed the brief-  
case and sighed as I went down the step back into the livingroom, holding my towel close to my moist body. Suddenly and unexpectedly the doorbell rang.  
Without panic I walked over barefoot to the door. " Who is it?" I asked curiously. " It's your one and only!" said a voice I've heard much to often.  
I cracked a small smile and opened the door. Infront of me stood none other than my fellow assassin and roommate, Mikey.  
  
He walked in without even thinking about my half naked body. Or at least I think he wasn't thinking about my body. In his hand he held the same brand  
of briefcase. He walked over to the kitchen and placed it down beside mine. Curiously I walked up beside him. When he opened it, a smile lit up on my  
previous wonderous face. " Ah...guns. You've read my mind Mikey " I said hungrily as I looked at them. " Ya. I figured you'd be nothing without them.  
The commanding officers sent me here to Earth to provide you with the proper tools to do what you must" he said. I picked up a magnum and held it   
gently, eyeing it as if it were a candy I had craved, ' Ah. My babies...come to mama' " Right well, I should be going. I'm staying in a hotel for a   
few days. Oh and try not to wave those around alright? You don't want to blow this mission' I rubbed the gun beside my cheek and smiled at him   
deviously,' Never. I'd never let my precious toys in wrong hands. By the way thanks Mikey. Your the best' My male partner winked. Then, before he   
left, he dug into his pocket retriving something. I watched him curiously as he pulled out a small bottle. He then placed it down on the table beside   
the briefcase.   
  
I picked it up looking at it curiously. I hadn't the slighest clue what it was, ' What are these? Steroids?' Mikey shook his head, ' No ah...they're  
birth control pills...' I looked over to him and saw him scratching his head nervously. I could tell he felt quiet stupid handing them to me. " What   
are they for. I have no use for them" I said placing the bottle down almost angrily. My nervous friend smiled,' I don't think so. This mission might be  
dangerous, if you know what I mean. So the commanding officers thought I should give you those just in case' I closed my eyes and shook my head, ' Sure  
whatever. If the commanding officers say that I need them, then I might aswell. How many do I take?' " I'm not sure. Try taking just one. I think thats  
all you'll need" he said as he proceded walking back over to the door. When he opened it, he peeked out into the hallway and saw a suspicious boy   
looking at the doors. He backed up and closed the door gently.  
  
" Ah,Keense...I think we might be in a bit of a problem..." he said in a whisper. But loud enough for me to hear. I cocked an eyebrow in wonder. What  
could be the problem. We couldn't have been spotted that quickly. I placed the gun back down in the briefcase and tiptoed quickly over to the door to  
see for myself. We opened the door just enough to get a small peek. It was then I saw him. That guy Duo Maxwell. I stood up and bit my tounge. I wanted  
to curse every word in the book. Mikey looked at me and sighed, dissappointed about something, ' You've been on Earth for only a few hours and you've  
already made a boyfriend?' I whipped over and glared at him, ' Don't be stupid. He's someone I met on the spacecraft here. We started talking and I   
found out he knew america pretty well so I gave him my appartment number just in case I needed to know something about this place. I have his in return  
though' Mikey looked through the small crack in the door. He then looked back at me and whispered,' Ya well. If you really don't plan on seeing him. You  
better think of something fast because he's 3 doors away'  
  
I bit my lip and tried thinking of something. Something that would make him go away. I looked at Mikey who shrugged his shoulders at me. An idea then  
hit my like a ton of bricks. I clentched the cuff of his jacket and started dragging him over to the couch sitting in the centre of the livingroom. He  
seemed curious to what I was doing. I then lied myself down on the couch and forced him ontop of me. " Keense! Now's not a good time for this!" he said  
shyly. " Shut up! Just pretend your making love to me, got it?!" I said demandingly. "WHAT??? Your crazy!" He whispered in shock. I looked over to the   
door and saw his shadow comming closer to my door. Quickly I placed a rough kiss on Mikey's lips. He didn't seem to thrilled about my idea. " Moan..."   
I said as I ripped my lips away and looked over again. " What? I'm not gonna mo-AH!!!" he said in a cheap attempt of a moan. If he wasn't gonna help me   
out then I had to make him do it myself. I had angrily but gently kneed him in the sweet spot. I could tell that he wasn't to thrilled when he hit his   
forehead on my chest angrily, trying to hold in his dirty words from shooting out.   
  
There. He was standing there infront of my door. If I wanted him to go away, now was the time to do something, " OH MIKEY!" I yelled out. Suddenly I  
saw the boy stop in his tracks. He peeked through the crack in the door and saw me and some guy ontop. Thinking that I was in an intimate moment with  
a lover, he left quietly. When I heard his footsteps fade away, I sighed in relief. Mikey, on the other hand, wasn't to happy with his manhood. I then  
rudely pushed him off me and he fell to the floor with a thud, ' Get off me...' I stood up and fixed my towel. He squirmed on the floor and managed to  
say something in a high pitched voice, ' Gladly...' He stood up and had his hands over his little buddy as one might say. He started limping over to  
the door. Before he left, he politely said his goodbyes then closed the door.  
  
I ripped the towel away from my body and stood in the livingroom naked. I then walked over to the front of one of the small rooms and opened it. Surely  
there had to be some clothes in the drawers that I could wear. I walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. Sure enough there were piles  
of clothing. Clothes in the latest fashion aswell. " Pfft. Fashion. It's a waste of talent and time" I said as I took out anything I found suitable.   
Tomorrow was the day I first started school. I took the time I had to think a few things over. I had to bring a weapon to school but how was I going to  
conceal it so that no one would know where it was. I walked out from the room and walked back to the kitchen wearing my new clothing. I opened the   
weapon filled briefcase that Mikey had brought me and saw 5 guns. I chose the smallest. It was a 9mm hand gun. A Beretta. That was perfect for me to   
hide. I would be able to keep it hidden on a strap sitting along my inner thigh. No one would look there. And if they did, they'd be dead before they   
could even scream for help.  
  
I decided to wear a skirt so that it'd be easier to keep the gun on me. I would also keep it unloaded. I didn't want to take any risks. Thinking about  
all of this got me excited. I didn't know if I could sleep that night. I was determined to get this mission done and I had only 10 days to find a gundam  
pilot. That was enough time though. I planned on looking through the school's files to see each athletic ability of each student. Anything out of the  
abnormal would help limit people to fit the description of a gundam pilot. I was going to catch him. Even if it meant making sacrifices.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: LOL I have to give some credit to my older brother Eric. I don't really know the names of guns. I mean I've played 007 for N64 but I can't   
remember the names of the guns all the time. So ya thanks Eric! hehehe. Oh and please don't forget to review!!! 


	4. ~*~ My Name Is Amina~*~

A/N: I'm sorry for not putting up this chapter. I'm really sorry for taking so long. Its just that I've moved and it took some time to get things  
organized! Gomen!!!! Please forgive!well I hope you like this chapter. Its a good one. She finally gets into the school! HAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~My Name Is Amina~*~  
  
Today was it. This was the day I'd finally start finding things out about my mission. I drove in a small soft green bug. One that no one would  
suspect an assassin would have. I did ware my long skirt. It had a few moons on it and it was a jean blue. But what my fellow classmates wouldn't  
know was that I had a gun strapped on my inner thigh. Looking ahead at the road I thought with determination. I was finally going to get revenge.  
It's what I craved. The funny thing was was that it was sort of going to be a birthday gift for me. My birthday was September 16th. I'd be  
18 soon. My shirt was one of those fashion like ones. It was white and had frills.It completely showed my shoulders. I wore these cute flipflops.  
Yuck. I hated these kinds of clothing. A pair of shorts and t-shirt would have been fine. But I needed an appreance that wouldn't look to   
suspicious. I decided to act like a ditzy 17 year old teen. What a great disguise. It would take alot of work but it had to be done.  
  
Soon I came up into the student parking lot. I drove into one of the empty lots and turned the ignition off. I sat there for a few moments and  
looked at myself. I had my gun,my labtop in my bag. I didn't need much. Just those two things. " Alright. Guess I'm good to go" I said as  
I opened the door and placed on a pair of pink shades upon my eyes. Wow. I was a knock out *Wink Wink* " Hey, Amina!" said a voice. I cringed as  
the voice called my name. " No way in hell. You've got to be kidding me" I said quietly to myself. I cleared my throat and placed on a fake happy  
ditzy look. I turned around and waved,' Hey Duo! who'd a thunk you'd be here!!! Heh heh...' * Great Keense...your doing just great...heh heh* I   
said in thought. Duo walked over toward me with his suave smile. I wasn't one for making hasty judgements but he seemed like a ladies man. Almost  
the guy that would be the class clown and the guy that all the girls wanted.  
  
" Wow. Aren't we looking fine today? So why didn't you tell me you were registered at this school?" he asked with a wink. I scanned him once again  
before replying. He seemed to be wearing a whole black leather getup. His jacket was leather but under it was a red shirt. I hated red. Actually  
hate isn't strong enough. I DESPISED red. I knew from just looking at him and having a few encounters with him that he was going to be a neusance.  
" Ya well you never asked what school I was going to" I said with a, what I thought was a, semi sweet smile. I started walking away, holding my   
^Oh-so-adorable bag^ Hearing his footsteps, he ran up beside me and started walking. This I hated. When you walked way from someone and you hoped   
they would just leave it at that but instead they follow you and you just want to pound the living hell out of them. " Hey common wait a sec here.   
You would have asked me what school it was and I coulda told ya where it was located" he said as he ran infront of me to stop me from walking away  
ignorantly.  
  
I stopped and looked at him from under my pink shades. He looked back at me and cracked a nervous smile. I then took the shades from my face and   
looked at him dead in the eye,' Listen. If I hadn't of known where the school was, I would have asked you. But I didn't' I waited for a reply but  
instead got a look of ^maybe your right^ kind of expression. I then placed my shades back on and walked pass him. " You could have been to shy to   
ask. And now your trying to hide behind those clothes" he said. His words made me stop in my tracks. I took my shades of again and turned around  
curiously. He looked at me as if he was waiting for words to push out from my lips. I was about to ask him something when suddenly the 1st period  
class bell rang.  
  
He then walked by me and whispered something,' Don't pretend to be something your not' I stood there and felt my heart fall into the acidic pits   
of my stomach. How in the world would he know if I was pretending or not? was my acting so bad that he could actually see through my desgiuse?  
* Mental note. Kill Mr.Maxwell if he gets in the way of my mission* I said to myself comediacly. I then proceded in walking toward the school.  
Thinking about this guy. He seemed to have amused me somehow. To tell you the truth, I kind of liked it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright class, since we've received a new addition to our class, we'll be reviewing a few things in fractions,algebra,percentages...etc." said   
my new math teacher. I hated math. I found it a waste of time. I already knew this stuff. Percentages? Easy. Fractions Piece of cake. Algebra?  
who needs Mr.Albert whats his face. I had other things to worry about. I looked at the small map of the school I was given to know my place   
around. I looked for a certain room. The principal's office. I needed to go through the school's records to download each student's file into my  
labtop. That way I could go through each status and determine who would fit a gunam pilot status. But I'd have to do the downloading tonight  
when the school was closed. I couldn't afford for anyone to see me. But just so that I'd know where it was, I needed to be sent to the office   
without making a big scene.  
  
I looked over to my right and saw a geometry kit. Inside was a compass waiting to pierce my flesh. I looked at the chairs beside me to see if   
anyone was looking at me. I was in luck. The two seats beside me were empty. I guess I gave off a bad aura and people felt a dark and   
unwelcomming feeling from me. Heh, good. If only they knew who I really was. I then looked back at the kit and opened it up. My math teacher was  
still blabing away his motar mouth explaining fractions. *Ya,I'll talk about fractions. I'm about to make my arm a half* I smirked as I held the  
compass at my arm. Quickly I jabbed myself and blood started pouring out. I placed the compass down and decided what to do next. " AH!!!!!! I'M  
BLEEDING!!!!!" I yelled in a high pitched damsel in destress voice. I then pretended to faint, and collasped on the floor.  
  
I could hear students gathering around me whispering and chattering about how bad my arm was. The teacher then came running over to me, thinking  
I was unconscience. " Oh dear. Someone quickly, get the school nurse!" he shouted to one of the students. I could feel my arm bleeding. It wasn't  
heavily, but it was just enough to make my fellow students feel pity for me. I soon felt myself being picked up by an unknown stranger. I   
couldn't open my eyes because then I'd give myself away. But the person who carried me was definetely a male. He was warm. I was feeling slightly  
cold. Soon I felt myself being layed down onto a small bed. One of those puny doctor beds with the crinkly paper underneath. I heard the nurse   
tell my saviour that he was a great student who had a good heart and blah blah. I'm the wounded one here, not him. Onto me. I felt my arm being  
looked at. I was given a needle and I could smell the rubbing alchol that was smeared around my wound. * Good. Now that I have the attention  
of the school nurse, surely the principal will have to come down and see whats wrong. Then I'll be excused from class* I said in thought.  
  
I felt my arm being bandaged up. The pain didn't bother me. I've been through worse training where you wished you could die but you know they   
won't let you. I decided to wait a few more minutes before pretending to wake up. As I waited I heard the sound of an older man. Probably around  
his fifties. " Is she alright? What happened?" he asked. " Sir, She just came in here with a bleeding arm. When she gains conscienceness then we  
can ask her what happened. Right now she needs her rest" the nurse retorted assertively. I then started to open my eyes, acting as if I was tired  
and panicing,' Huh? wha...wha happened? Where am I?' I then felt the nurse's warm hand on my face,' Poor dear. Get some rest. You look exhausted'  
I then pretended to start crying, forcing tears to form in my eyes, ' It was so unexpected! I don't know what happened!!! Wah!!!!' Er, how   
much I hated to act weak. I hated it so much especially when people thought my name was Amina. I didn't want to stain the honour in that name  
  
" Shhh!! There there dear! Don't cry, everything's fine now! Your arm is all better!" said the nurse with her happy smile. I then sniffled a few  
times and wiped away the acting tears from my face. For some odd reason I felt somewhat drowzy but I forced myself to stay up. Suddenly a man's  
voice boomed through the air as it spoke to me. It was the man I heard the nurse talking to. He looked as if he was around his fifties because of  
the grey hair that lined his almost bald head. " My dear girl, tell me what happened?" he asked looking at me sternly. I then paniced like a moron  
as I tried to reply,' My geometry set...^sniff^...the compass...^sniff^...My BeAuTiFuL ArM!!!' *Make it stop!!! Make it stop!* I said in thought   
as I begged god to make them all go away so that I wouldn't have to play this stupid act!  
  
" Sir, please. She needs her rest. You can speak with her later" said the nurse semi angrily to the principal. She did know what was best and he   
was just curious to know how my arm was pierced. With a sigh, the well dressed old man started walking out the door. Meanwhile I could feel that   
sleepy feeling taking over my body. I lied myself down and felt kind of relaxed. " Why...why do I feel so sleepy" I asked the nurse as I struggled   
to keep my eyes opened. The nurse smiled and looked at me with her pretty green eyes,' My dear. That injection will put you to sleep for a short   
while so you can rest' This wasn't good. What had I gotten myself into?! I can't go to sleep! I had a mission! what if someone figured me out   
while I slept! I'd wake up in a jail instead of a school!  
  
But I was so tired. I couldn't hold out. The inceulant was so relaxing. Slowly I closed my eyes and everything became blurry. Then soon, my whole  
world went black. I didn't know what to expect when I woke up. Would I be figured out? Would they somehow crack into my labtop and see my mission  
files and who I really am? I wasn't sure. But I hoped that I'd wake up soon so that I could keep those things from being made public.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey Ya'll! What did you think? AH I hope it was good. I really do. Oh and Thank you Rosebud! you may be the only one who reviews my story  
but I'm happy! ^sniff^ Thank you so much...lol. 


	5. ~*~ An Unknowing Pain ~*~

A/N: I think I'm loosing my touch! argh! Its my new house! Its cursed I swear! I'm starting to write badly....wah!!! Not fair!!! CHIKUSO!   
hmph! well anways, if u think there's a problem wit my writing anywhere in the story, flame me about it. I deserve it and I need some tough   
treatment. Aight. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~ An Unknowing Pain ~*~  
  
My eyes were tightly closed. In a way I felt as if I was sleeping but in another I felt as if I was awake at the same time. I mean I could   
hear everything out in reality and I wasn't dreaming. I could see darkness because my eyelids wouldn't let me open them. I could only asume   
how long I've been out. Probably for half an hour. I soon forced myself to open my tired eyes. When I opened them, I could have sworn I saw   
the most scariest creature I have ever laid eyes upon. "WAH!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I raised the bed sheet over me. The   
creature that was looking at me seemed to have fallen off its chair with a thud and grunt. I breathed heavily. Never had I in my entire life   
been so scared. My heart raced and my chest fell and rose rapidly. I felt as if I was going to die of a heartattack right there. While I   
placed a hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath, I wondered what the creature would do.  
  
I had scared it back. I just hope it wouldn't attack me. I could hear it grunt as it attempted to stand up with difficulity. It then sighed.  
I waited and wondered what was going to happen next. Soon, I felt the bed sheets ripped off my body. I to then fell to the floor with a thud.  
I didn't feel well and I swear I could see little stars circling my head. I shook my head to snap out of my foolish daze. I turned over on my   
backside and growled at the creature before me, ' Duo, what the hell do you think your doing here?' The long haired boy shook his head in   
disappointment as he offered me a hand. Wishing I could refuse,which I knew I couldn't, I grabbed his hand and he helped me up to my feet. I  
stood very dizzily. It seemed as if that injection hadn't worn off yet. " Woah, hey. Maybe you should sit down. Your not all there yet" he   
said as he forced me to sit on the small bed.   
  
I sat there and sighed heavily. I placed a hand to my forehead and looked down at my feet. I felt nervous. I hoped no one had looked at my   
labtop. If they did...actually I was to nervous to even say or think what would happen to me if the school found out who I really was. It was  
already September 2nd. I had 9 more days to find the gundam pilot. So far I wasn't having any luck. " Hey, whats the matter? You seem down"   
said the colbalt blue eyed teen. I forced a smile and looked at him. He smiled back then winked,' There. See it's not that hard to smile. Some  
people are good at it and some aren't ' I rolled my eyes and lied myself down onto the bed. My arm was still bandaged and I could still feel   
the blood from the wound slipping out. It wasn't the best feeling in the world but I had to deal with it. Deciding to get a few things off my   
mind, I guessed that I would start a conversation asking a question I was going to ask earlier.  
  
" Mr.Maxwell, tell me why you think I'm pretending to be what I am now?" I asked with my eyes closed. I had my head lieing on my hands   
instead of the stiff pillow. The boy turned and sat back down in the seat he was sitting in before. He then sighed and replied,' Well you   
didn't act the way you are now when when we first met. To tell you the truth it was as if you were hiding something' I then gave a small   
chuckle. He was good. He was very good indeed. " Do you always do that? Make hasty assumptions about people?" I said as I sat up smiling at  
him. The boy seemed almost shy about what he said. He almost seemed intimidated by my words of courage. " I don't make hasty assumptions about  
people on the spot. If I know enough about them then I'll judge them. And the way your acting is definetely not the way you were acting on  
the spacecraft" he said wisely. *Very well done. Well done indeed. He's actually got a brain after all heh* I said in thought as I looked at  
him in amazment.  
  
He then said something that made me feel like a moron,' I would ask you to dinner tonight, but I have a feeling you already have someone that  
brings you to fancy restaurants' I felt like a complete idiot. I remembered he saw me and Mikey ^Pretending^ but to him it was real. I then  
laughed hysterically as I scratched the back of my head. Not something I did very often. As a matter of fact why was I doing that? " You mean  
Mikey? pfft! He's not...what you mean...listen. I don't know who you really are, but can you just for a couple of weeks butt out of my life?"   
I said rudely and seriously. There was no time for miss nice girl. Duo looked at me as if I had stuck a knife through his heart. " Ouch.   
That's gonna leave a hellova mark" he said with another shot of his suave smile. I shook my head and smiled at him. For some reason I started  
to like this guy. Not in a ^Oh-my-god-he's-so-cute^ kind of way. The way I saw him was as someone to rely on in the future. " So ah...aren't   
you going to thank me?" he said looking at me warmly.  
  
I looked at him curiously. Thank him for what? It better not be for that ticket incident back on the loading colony because then I'm gonna   
strangle him. " For what?" I asked in an unamused way. He then stood up from his chair and shrugged, ' I dunno...maybe just for carrying you  
here to the nurse's office...' another dosage of shock flew down my throat. HE was the one who carried me? argh!!! " You! You carried me?"  
I said pointing my finger at him. The boy looked at me as if I was mad. He then nodded, ' Ah ya. I did. I was in your math class this morning  
and I carried you here' *This guy is...he's...and also!! ARGH!!!! HE'S A PEST!*  
  
I stood up and looked at him angrily. I then placed my index finger on his chest and pushed him back by force, 'What in God's name gives you  
the right to carry me here and then ask for a thank you?! huh?' I continued to growl at him while he looked at me fearfully. " Yeash...I only  
wanted to hear two words!" he said nervously. I turned my glare full blast. I hadn't noticed but the nurse was standing at the door. " You  
want to hear two words? I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR TWO WORDS!!!" I said exposing my teeth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There will be no talking in this class. If I hear one peep then your detention will be doubled" said a male supervisor. I slouched over on   
the desk I was told to sit in. The first day here and already I was in trouble. It wasn't fair. It was all because of that Maxwell person. I  
didn't know if I should add him to the list of future allies or the list of future kills. *This isn't fair. I'm the victum* I thought angrily.  
I still had my gun. I could shoot him later on after school. Then again it would be a waste of a perfectly good bullet. One day I'd get him.  
One day.   
  
The room was filled with different students. There were more males then females. I always knew that boys were more trouble. Their fashion was  
so odd. Metal chains and gothic looking clothing. It made the mood of the room very depressing. With the goths in, you could feel a sense of  
miasma. It was horible. As I looked around the room boredly, something on a bulletin board caught my wondering eye. *Hello...* I said in   
thought. Stapeled four times was an old newspaper collum about the gundams back in AC 195. I could read a few words from the paper. It seemed  
to be about the gundams killing a man that was going to bring peace to the colonies. I already knew that story. 01 had destroyed the plane   
that held the leaders of the alliance. The gundams were blamed and hated from then.   
  
I looked away and bit my lip. Did I need that paper? It could be useful if I had it. It might hold some info I needed in catching gundam pilot  
02. *Hmm...I'll wait. For now, I'll stick to what I have already planned* I said in thought. It seemed as if it were only a few minutes that   
went by but it was actually a whole day. The school day was finally over and I was able to leave. I walked out of my 4th period class holding   
my bag in my hands. Slowly I started making my way out of the room and down the hall. Thinking how I was going to manage getting into the   
school tonight and silently.  
  
I soon exited the school, walking down the cement steps. It seemed odd. It was to quiet for me. Things didn't seem right. I started walking   
down the pathway that lead to the student parking. Just before I made my way onto the grass as a short cut, I stopped in my tracks and closed  
my eyes, smirking. "Hold it right there" I said loud and clear. A figure then walked infront of me,' How'd you know I was there!' I smiled and  
continued walking toward the student parking lot. " Mr.Maxwell, it's hard not noticing something as loud as you. I could hear your footsteps  
miles away. Thats how annoying you are" I said rudely as I dug into my pocket for my keys. I took them out and shoved the car key into the  
slot on the door. " Man! Why do you have to be so mean! I'm just trying to-" "Make me smile?" I interjected doing just that. Smiling. Duo   
sighed and nodded,' Ya...everything I do seems to annoy you' I opened the car door and shoved my bag inside. I then leaned on the door and   
looked at him,' Listen. I don't know whats wrong with you and trying to make people smile and be happy...you can't force people into happiness  
and you certainly cannot make me happy. I just met you yesterday'  
  
" Who cares if you just met me yesterday! You seem like a troubled person and I want to do something so your not troubled anymore. Is that so  
wrong?" he said with fighting words to win this argument. I sighed and looked at him. He seemed pitiful. Why was he wasting his time. " Why  
are you doing this?" I asked curiously and almost angrily. The boy shrugged,'What? Trying to make you smile once in awhile?' " No. Why do you  
insist on trying to make people happy? And how would you know if I was troubled or not? You don't know me! You don't know how it is to live  
a life of constant pain!" I said angrily. Then something unexpected happened. He shot his eyes at mine. They were so serious and almost sad.  
They looked as if they were stained by a deep sin that he felt he committed and he couldn't redeem himself for it.   
  
" How would you know if my life wasn't filled with pain. Your saying that I made hasty assumptions? well you did to just now. But what the sad  
thing is is that your wrong. My whole life I've been running away. Orphaned at a young age with nowhere to go but living on streets. Begging   
for food" he said sadly. His once happy grin now transformed into a look of grief. A look of lonliness. I then felt it. A smack of guilt then  
slapped acrossed my face. He had nothing in his past. He was homeless? Poor guy. " Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. Its just that  
I don't like many people knowing me very well. I'm not good at being a friend or having weird emotions" I said looking away. " Don't worry   
about it. I kinda know how you feel. If you end up in an odd predicament and your close friends end up being held hostage then you know you   
have to give in what the criminal wants" he said. I looked at him and noticed that his handsome grin had come back. I was now relieved. It   
felt kind of hurtful to have guilt riding upon your shoulders.  
  
"Well, I have to go. Lots of homework tonight" I said as I sat myself down onto the car seat. Before I closed the door I looked over to tell   
him something,' Hey Duo...' The boy looked at me curiously. I then smiled,' Thank you' The long haired teen seemed curious." For what?" he   
asked wonderously. My smile grew wider,' For making me smile' For once I actually did and it wasn't fake. Duo nodded,' No prob. See ya   
tomorrow Amina' He then started walking over to what must have been his vehical. I then closed the door to my car and sat there for a few   
thoughtful moments. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all. Maybe he was just a guy who wanted to make others lives better than what his   
was. Someone like that was definetely worth having as an ally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was setting. Things were becomming quiet even though the city of New York was always active. I stood out on the balcony and closed my  
eyes, feeling the wind pushing all my troubles away. I was currently downloading profiles on the Internet of the gundam pilots. Unfortunately  
it didn't provide pictures. It was taking sometime but I was patient. It was only 7:00 and I was waiting for 9:30 to make my move. Mikey was  
supose to come up to my appartment to give me any info he had. I had an odd feeling that when he'd come up, he'd have a whole hockey gear like  
suit on him. I giggled at the thought as I slowly opened my eyes. The trade centre looked so magnificent from where I was standing. It stood  
proud and tall feeling as if nothing could get in its way. It was definetely a building of great power. Only people with money and brains   
worked there though. Not people like me.  
  
As I gazed off into fantasy land, my labtop made its ^I'm done downloading^ noise. I smiled deviously and walked back inside, sliding the door  
shut. I walked over to the kitchen table and looked at what I had managed to get my fingers on. " Perfect. Every profile of each gundam pilot.  
Huh...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" I said as I scrolled down the information. Not only was there no pictures available, but   
there were no names either. I sighed and placed my hands on the table,' Great. I'm never going to complete this mission with the shit I have'  
I thought about what I was going to do. I might aswell read the profiles while waiting for Mikey. " Hell why not" I said as I sat down on one  
of the wooden chairs. I then pulled in my chair and got close to my labtop so that I'd be comfortable.  
  
I then scrolled down the page of information I had and read each profile carefully,' 01; a 15 year old from the L1 colony. Codenamed after  
martyred colony leader. He was chosen and trained by the colonial rebels for Operation Meteor. Under the guise of a high school student, he is   
able to complete his missions in secrecy. He is determined and his recklessness is only matched by his Mobile Suit piloting skills and sense of   
responsibility. Although he seems cold and ruthless he is actually kind and sensitive. He is the pilot of the Gundam 01. (Place of Origin:   
L1 Colony Cluster)...alright what kind of moron wrote this. It sounds like a romance novel explaining one of the characters...Next...lets see..  
02; Was a member of the Sweeper group, an organization of scavengers and salvage dealers. Cheerful and caring, he is, nonetheless, considered   
a demon of battle. He pilots the Gundam Deathscythe. (Place of Origin: L2 Colony Cluster)...no need to read on. This is the bastard I want'  
  
I saved what I had then closed my labtop. I then went into one of the rooms and looked through the closet. There must have been something   
suitable for me to use for sneaking. I needed something black and sleak to get around, but not to get noticed. Tonight was the night I'd   
start the first task of my mission and I wanted everything to go perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. ~*~Suspense In A Young Heart~*~

A/N: Ok this might not have anything to do with my story, but I just had to say this! I got an e-mail from my fav ff.net author and he  
said that he was glad to have a reader like me! heheheh I was so happy! Anyways, on with my story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
This is where things start getting interesting.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~Suspense In A Younng Heart~*~  
  
The sound of water drowning out the red substance of blood. I held my arm under the water to rinse off all the blood. I tried not to   
wince from the clod feeling of the water seep into my wound. I took my arm out from under the water and wrapped it with a new bandage  
wrapping. I was now wearing a black leather suit with grey patches on it. It looked like a pilot suit. It was the only thing suitable I  
found in the closet. I pulled down the sleeve over my bandaged arm then looked into the mirror. Never had my face looked so determined.  
I then sighed then smirked while I tightened the gloves on my hands.  
  
" Hmm...alright. Lets get going" I said as I walked out from the bathroom. I walked through the livingroom then into the kitchen where my   
labtop sat on the table. I looked over to my right hand and stared at my watch." 9:15...where's Mikey..." I said looking around the   
appartment. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I then cracked a smile and walked over to the door excitedly. I opened it up and saw   
the smiling guy standing there. " Well, I'm here" he said as he walked into my appartment. As he walked by me, I smiled with my eyes   
closed and tightened my left glove,' It took long enough. I thought you weren't going to come'   
  
I turned around and saw him looking through my labtop. I then walked over toward him and looked over his shoulder,'What're you doing?'  
He turned his head and looked at me,'I'm downloading some information that you'll find interesting. When I was back at the hotel, I found  
some newspaper colums on the Internet and decided to save them on a floppy' " Hm. Looks like you have a brain after all. I thought maybe  
you'd get in the way of my mission but it seems as if your being more help" I said sarcastically. Mikey seemed as if he ignored me since  
all I got was a ^hmph^.   
  
I decided to let that go and asked him something,' So. How long did you say the commanding officers were going to let you stay here on   
Earth?' Mikey continued to type recklessly on my labtop. Fixing a few things here and there. " Actually they want me to come back in a   
few days. They're pretty confident in your skills " he said transfixed on the front screen of the mini computer. " For only a few days?"  
I said in shock. I needed Mikey here to support me with information. He seemed pretty useful. " Ya, they want me to let you do this   
mission without my help" he said getting up from the chair walking toward the door to leave. " Woah, wait. I'm not done with you yet" I  
said looking at him almost angrily.  
  
He turned around and looked back at me nervously,' Your...n-not going to uh...you know...^Ahem^' I then smirked,' No you moron. I just  
need a simple favor. Tell me do you have a car?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" So you think you'll be fine without me?" said Mikey as we drove down the dark road. It was about a few minutes after 9:30. I needed it   
to be pitch black outside so that no one would find me lurking around. " Ya. Just keep supplying me with info. I don't think I'll need   
your help other than that to do the mission " I said loading the bullets in my 9mm Beretta. It was my favorite gun. For backup I had a   
9mm browning. I couldn't be to prepared. Mikey took his eyes off the road for a split second and looked at me loading my babies,' Do me  
a favor when your out there' I pushed in the bullet with force then looked at him,' Whats that?' Mikey smiled,' Don't get caught. The   
commanding officers expect alot out of you'   
  
I smirked as I looked at my small gun,' I'm hurt. I thought you were concerned about me' Mikey laughed,' If I said anything that had to  
do with concern or complementing I know I'd have a gun shoved up my ass' A big smile stretched across my face,' You learn quickly Mikey'  
" Well how can I not when your always doing the unexpected to me and around me?!" he said as he lowered his head to the steering wheel.  
" Heh, well thats just me and you've seem to cope with it rather well. Just cope with it for a little longer. If you do then I'll do  
something to make up for it alright?" I said honestly. If I said something I would do it. Mikey looked at me, uncertain if he should   
trust me or not. Then finally after intense thinking,' Fine. But you better make it up to me in a very special way from all the stuff I  
did for you '  
  
I nodded as I realised we started getting closer to the school,' Promise. Alright. Just stop here. I don't want to be seen near the   
school' Soon the car came to a quiet stop. When it did I looked over to my male companion,' Listen. Don't wait here for me. I'll walk   
back home. I don't want you getting caught' " Your kidding! It's 7km from the school back to the appartment!" he said in shock. I then   
smirked,' I'll risk anything to get this mission done right' with that said I left the car and started walking down the side of the   
street, closer to the school. I could feel as if Mikey was angry. He thought I was going to screw up this mission by making that rash   
decision. Well I had news for him, I wasn't going to screw up.  
  
I held my a briefcase in my hand. All the tools I needed were in there so that I could work independantly while there. I soon approached  
the parking lot and looked upon my first obstacle. I looked around to see if anyone was around. The coast was clear. Slowly and with   
quiet agility, I sneaked over to the school. I could feel the soft cool wind blowing against my face as I ran across the grass. I then  
stopped at a window that touched the ground. To my surprise it was half opened. It was small enough for about a racoon to fit through. If  
I was able to somehow open it slightly then maybe I could fit inside. I thought about something and came to a reasonable thought that it  
lead into the basement of the school. I just hoped that out of some luck that I would be able to find a way up to the main hall.  
  
Slowly and quietly I slid my hand underneath the window and pushed it upward so that it would open more widely. When I assumed that I   
would be able to fit through, thats what I did but with extreme caution. Slowly I slid myself through the window. When my torso was  
through, I grasped the top of the window, inside, and pulled the rest of my body in. I then landed gently on the hard cement floor. The  
floor wasn't that high from the window. It was probably a few inches above my chest which made things easier for me. I reached my arm   
out and grabbed hold of my briefcase, dragging it inside with me.  
  
I then stood for a few ^ I-Have-To-Go-To-The-Bathroom-Feeling-Type ^ moments. But I couldn't let something that dumb get in my way. When  
my eyes adjusted to the darkness I kneeled down and placed my briefcase flat on the floor. I then opened it, took out my flashlight, then  
closed it gently. I grabbed the handle and stood up. My index then slid down the handle of the flashlight and a small click was heard. A  
huge flash of light luminated the once dark room. It was infact a basement. A creepy one to. Before I was able to go up to the main hall,  
I had to find the power box so that I could disable the security system. That way I could walk around freely. I moved my light from side   
to side, making sure that I left no corner unexplored.  
  
After a few quiet moments of searching, I finally found what I was looking for at the current moment. I looked at the grey power panel   
and almost instantly a devious smile came into view. I opened it up and held the flashlight tightly. Thinking it was going to be   
complicated it was much easier than I had thought. There was a small switch and beside it was a tag that clearly said^ Security System^  
Shrugging, I lifted the mini switch. A small red light then glowed beside it possibly symbolising that it was now disabled. Well it had   
better meant that or else I would be in so much trouble at the moment it wouldn't be funny.   
  
Proud of my acomplishment, I looked around the room one more time, until my eyes came upon the door to the main hall. Quietly once again  
I started making my way toward. Hoping everything would go smooth, it didn't. Just unexpectedly, a rat crawled over my foot. I wasn't  
afraid of them. Its just that it almost seemed as if it came out of no where and scared me unexpectedly. I held my breath as it   
scampered away in fear. I closed my eyes trying to get a grip, then exhaled slowly. When I did, I felt a whole sea of shivers crawl up  
my spine. A feeling I hoped I would never have to experience again. I continued walking toward the door hoping I would no longer be   
interupted.  
  
I placed my hand on the knob, turning it a bit and noticing that it was locked. I should have used logic to figure that one out but hey  
you never know. After fiddling with the lock, using my picks and keys, I was finally able to wander around the school freely. I strolled  
softly down the halls, trying to remember where the principal's office would be. I remembered seeing it on the map but I wasn't sure if  
I would be able to find it here in the building. I knew it had to be close to the nurse's office. I remembered seeing it close to the  
principal's on the map.   
  
After a few heart throbbing turns, I finally came upon what I hoped was my destination. I walked up to the door and fiddled with the knob  
and amazingly, it was opened. The door swung open with an errie creek. As it opened, a figure stood in the front. My heart dropped and my  
eyes flared. I could feel the sweat falling from my forehead as the figure just stood there in the dark. I wasn't sure, but I hoped I   
wasn't found out that quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: OUU!!!! Spooky!!! Who is the figure??? Who could it be? any ideas? hmm......Bet you'll guess wrong! You just wait. It'l get better!  
Promise! 


	7. ~*~ A Lurking Shadow ~*~

A/N: ER! for some damn reason I can't view my chapters that I uploaded!...I swear...This house is cursed...argh...Anyways on wit ma  
story! Hope u Like.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~ A Lurking Shadow ~*~  
  
I kept standing there, not moving. Fearing if I did, my name would be called out. I coul feel my heart pounding in my chest as if trying  
to escape its bone cage captivity. Slowly and nervously, I raised the flashlight I held so tensely in my sweaty hand. When its light  
fell upon the figure, I felt a very good sense of relief brewing inside my chest. The figure happened to be a coat stand. It looked as  
if it were human because a coat happened to be hanging off one of the hooks. I then smirked and felt like laughing as loud as I could.  
But I remembered my mission. I walked in and saw a computer sitting lazily on the principal's desk.  
  
Another smirk came into view upon my lips. I prayed that the computer would hold the information I needed. I walked around the desk and  
sat down quietlt on the chair. I then sat my flashlight down and placed my briefcase down beside the principal's computer. I then opened  
revealing my labtop inside. On the top or rather he inside of the lid hung my guns. Those I would use later. Actually only a few select  
guns were hanging there. I couldn't afford to take all. I flipped open my labtop and turned it on. It felt really warm in the room and I  
felt sweatly once again.  
  
Finally after rebooting, I connected a cord from my mini computer to the principal's. " Good...now all I need to do if find where the  
students information is held and I can be on my merry way" I said typing recklessly on the huge computer keyboard. Suddenly I managed  
to hack into the student records and files. It was all thanks to Mikey. He was really good when it came to computer technology and  
artillary. I then clicked a single button and instantly the student files began downloading into my labtop. All I could do now was wait  
until it was done.  
  
I sat back in the chair and sighed with relief. So far so good. I kept my eyes on the downloading bar as the percentage continued to  
increase with every bit of info copied. " 20 %...common...go faster" I said in a harsh whisper. Even I could write faster than that  
piece of junk I called a computer labtop. I knew I should have asked Mikey to upgrade it when I had the chance. But this mission had  
me all tied up. I was so excited and right now I was finally getting somewhere. As I continued to sit back and relax, I started thinking  
about Amina again. Whenever I had nothing to think about, I'd always be thinking about her. No matter how hard I tried to put my past  
behind me, I always felt as if I had to avenge her and I'd feel guilty if I forgot about her.  
  
Maybe I was in love with her. I didn't care what anyone else thought. I thought she was beautiful and she stole my heart. But when I  
think of the day she died and how she died, I felt as if my heart was electricuited with a million volts. And everytime I thought about  
her death, the more I hated gundam 02. My blood boiled when I thought about that bastard that killed her. If there was anyone that  
should have died instead of her, it should have been me. I deserved it more than she did. Mother died giving birth to me and my father  
never paid any attention to me anyways. After that day when Amina died, my father must have aswell. He never came home after that.  
  
" Hmmm..." I said as my eyes were closed the whole time I thought. Suddenly I heard a noise. Like a creeking door. Suddenly my attention  
was caught and I was forced to sit up right feeling really disturbed. Once again my heart pounded within my chest, sounding like a drum  
beating along after your fast pacing breath. Slowly and wide eyedly, I slid my hand down my thigh and grabbed hold of my 9mm browning.  
It was loaded and I was ready to kill anyone or anything that got in my way. I looked at my labtop to see how far it had gotten,' Damn.  
Only 70%...I need more time!' I stood up slowly and took my gun out of its case. I then held it threateningly in my hands as I inched  
closer to the door. Slowly, I peeked out into he hallway. It was pitch black. I was barely able to see anything.  
  
As my eyes adjusted to the new darkness, a figure moved in the shadows. My eyes widen in fear. Who could it have been? What did they  
want? Did they know if I was here? And most importantly. If they did...would they want to kill me... I turned back into the room as my  
back laid flat on the wall. I tried desperately not to breath hard. I closed my eyes and I could feel the sweat dropping more heavily.  
It was warm. Heavy and stunk. * Man...what am I going to do...its at 80%. I still need 20 more!* I thought angrily. I looked out again  
and saw that the figure was gone. But where to? * SHIT! what the hell?* I cursed in thought. I felt extremely paranoid. Was I being  
watched? Or not?  
  
I looked back to my labtop and saw that the downloading was at 90%. I didn't care. 90% was good enough. I leaned over the keyboard and  
typed nervously but quietly trying to avoid in being revealed. I then took out the cord and stuffed everything in my briefcase. I only  
had 10% more to go but that 10% wasn't worth blowing this mission. I grabbed my suitcase and extended two straps so that I could haul  
it over my back and make a run for it. I grabbed my flashlight and held my gun. I looked over in the hallway again and to my surprise,  
the figure was lurking around once again. I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of here unnoticed, but I needed to think of an idea  
A.S.A.P  
  
Being bold, I placed my flashlight in my mouth and held up my gun in a firing position. I then closed one eye and aimed at my target.  
It looked as if it was trying to find something. I just prayed it wasn't me. I didn't want to take the risk of running and then getting  
shot. This figure did have a gun. The way its posture was when it searched showed that it had something threatening in its hands. And it  
looked as if it was willing to search then destroy.  
  
I continued to take perfect aim, waiting for the perfect moment to shoot. * GOT IT!* I said getting a perfect aim of the figure's arm.  
If I injured the arm, the one that held the gun, the figure would drop it, giving me the preciosu seconds I need to hightail it out of  
there. I pulled back the loading trigger. Then ^POW^ a crack was heard in the air. I heard a grunt and used that as a cue to run. I  
turned out from the room and ran as fast as I could out from there. I didn't look back or stop to see if if I was being followed. I just  
ran as if there was no tommorrow. I turned a few corners hoping I had lost the figure. I continued running down the hall. There it was!  
My door to freedom! I didn't care if it was locked. I was using my gun. I took aim as I ran and fired at the chains that held the doors  
shut. Then, sheilding my face with my forearms, I bursted out from the school and tumbeled onto the wet grass. I looked up frantically  
and saw someone running toward me. realising that it had its weapon in its other arm, I jumped to the side just in time to dodge the  
oncomming bullet.  
  
I quickly stood up and ran as fast as I could. Turning around a few times to fire back. Just across the street was the forest. I could  
hide there until the horror was over. But for the meantime I had to lose this guy. "AH!" I yelled as a bullet scraped my arm. I growled  
as I dropped my flashlight. I still had my gun. I wasn't out of luck yet. I was almost acrossed the street. Deciding that if I dived  
into the forest, I could hide maybe uner the litter of the trees. I looked back and saw that the figure was still chasing me. I then  
looked infront and jumped for my life. But as I jumped, I felt another sharp pain. Another bullet had scraped my. This time on my side.  
" AH!!!" I yelled as I dived into the bushes. I had managed to dive into a ditch. It was dark but I could manage to see the figure  
looking for me hiding in the ditch. I gritted my teeth angrily. I still couldn't determine who it was. This figure was smart. A mask  
was drawn over its face to conceal its identity. But whoever it was, wanted me dead.  
  
The fiure continued to move bushes away looking for my body from the side of the street. Angrily, I raised my gun and fired one last  
time. It seems I had managed to singe the figure's arm for once again it grunted. Feeling as if it was bling not knowing where I was,  
It started running away down the street. When I saw it run far enough, I lied my head back in relief, breathing heavily anf feeling  
a very painful cramp digging into my side. In addition to that, the bullet singe still burned on my right arm and my side. As my chest  
fell and rose rapidly, I began to laugh. It was so dangerous that It was amusing. I had also managed to get the info I needed. If this  
was just the first step of what I had in store, by George bring it on!  
  
Suddenly as I took my few minutes of rest, I heard sirens of cops cars in the distance. I then whined, " AH CAMMAN! I JUST STARTED TO  
TAKE A BREATHER!" I said angrily as I stood up and got ready to run again. I got up and jogged through the forest, hearing the sound  
of leaves crunching under my feet. After going through, up, down, and over branches and other horrible obstacles, I stopped in a dark  
clearing. I need to take this suit off. Under it I had a sports bra and a pair of shorts to make it look as if I was jogging. I  
kneeled down on the forest floor and unzipped the zipper at my chest. I hurriedly took off the hot sweaty suit and folded it nicely.  
I opened my briefcase and messily placed it in. I stood up and placed th briefcase over my back again. For a few moments I just stood  
there, trying to calm my breathing from extreme panting to just a small gasp and heave.  
  
When I felt comfortable, I began jogging through the forest. I saw a few street lamps and felt another dose of relief. I hurriedly ran  
out from the forest and ran dizzily up onto the sidewalk, not realising I had bumped into someone. I felt as if I was going to collaspe  
right there from all the running I had done. I had my hands resting on someones forearms for support. I didn't care who it was, I just  
wanted to catch my breath. I didn't care who the figure was, until it called my codename," Huh? Amina?" it said. I looked up and noticed  
it was none other but him."D-Duo..." were my last words as I fainted on the sidewalk. My whole world went dark. I wished this was the  
end. But I remembered I had 8 more days. This was just the begining of what seemed more than just a mission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hehehe I like this chapter. I think I did very well on it. Well Review and tell me what you think! :) 


	8. ~*~ Getting To Close ~*~

A/N: Aight. I'm not gonna say anything fancy. But You know what I did forget? I forgot the disclaimers. Well camman people. U know I  
don't own Gundam Wing! But I do own Keense Yukiko. I know, Its not much to brag about. Hope u enjoy.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~*~Getting To Close~*~  
  
Darkness; Pitch Black, Lonely, Quiet, Dark. My definition of complete solitude. Thats what I was feeling at the moment. Complete  
relaxation. I wish it were like this forever, but I knew that this soothing feeling would come to an end soon. My conscience  
would soon wake up and be once again corrupted by my mission. But for now, I took advantage of this moment. This might be the last  
quiet moment I'll ever get. My eye lids were tightly closed. I tried to keep the feeling of emptyness in my mind. It felt good to  
think of nothing. But one thing was bothering me. An odd pinching sensation poked me in my side and my right arm. It was like a  
misquito bite I couldn't itch and it was driving me mad.  
  
Being disturbed my this annoying pain, my eyes slowly opened. I forced myself to. It was about time I woke up anyways. I wasn't  
going to get anywhere by sleeping on the job. A blurry image was upfront. It was very hard for me to focus. My head felt as if it  
were spinning continuesly. I wanted it to stop. Soon my distortion came to a hault and I could finally see what the image was.  
" Ouch!" I exclaimed as that pinching got my side once again. " Take it easy...just a few more dabs and you'll be good as new" said  
the image. I batted my eyes a couple of times before comming to my senses. Remembering that I had a voice to speak, a nose to  
smell and ears to hear. I sat up frantically feeling somewhat nervous,' Where am I? What am I doing here?' I looked around my  
surroundings and realised that I was in an appartment but it wasn't mine.  
  
I then felt warm hands lay upon my shoulders. Trying to get me to lay down once again,' Shhh. Your wounded. Just lie down and I'll  
bandage you up. Then you can jump around all you want' I looked over and saw HIM once again,' Duo...but...' " Sh. Don't speak. Just  
do as I say and lie your ass down before you hurt yourself any further" he said with a smile as he dipped more clear liquid onto a  
cotton ball. I decided to do what I was told. I lied back down and exhaled heavily. I felt more relaxed than I had a few hours ago  
or what I thought was a few hours ago. I wasn't sure and I really couldn't care. I placed a hand to my forhead and rubbed it. " What  
time is it?" I asked weakly.  
  
Duo continued dabbing off my bullet scrapes. He then replied gently,' It's almost 12:00. You've been out for quiet awile' I opened my  
eyes widely and looked at him,' Your kidding...I've been out for that long-OUCH!!!!' " Take it easy I said" said the long  
haired boy as he blew his breath over my wound to stop the small burning sensation. I then relaxed myself as I looked at him  
thankfully. " Ah...I want to thank you for helping me" I said feeling extremely warm. My head still pounded slightly from the chase.  
Duo looked at me and smiled as he tightened the cap on the bottle that held the stinging liquid,' Hey. No prob. I couldn't just leave  
you there. It'd be wrong, plus I'd be filled with guilt. Er, now if only someone could take care of my wounds heh'  
  
I sighed and looked at him examining his left shoulder. When I saw the wound, a look of shock flew upon my face. His wound. It looked  
like mine. Like a scrape. I then growled as I backed up on the small couch I was lieing on. Duo looked over to me and noticed my  
change in expression. His face showed a change of seriousness,' Whats the problem...' I grabbed the blanket that was laid upon me and  
tried to cover my partial naked body,' It was you...tell me what you plan on doing with me...' Duo cocked an eyebrow,' Huh? What're  
you talkin ab-' Before he could finish his sentence, I pounced on him and pinned him to the floor, each leg on the outside of his.  
  
" You were the one that tried to kill me!" I yelled at him angrily. The long haired boy kept looking at me with his shocked expression.  
As if trying to play innocent. I tried to hold him down, but he was no doubt stronger than me. "AH!" I yelled as he rolled over on me  
and pinned me down instead. His face was about 3 inches from mine and we both growled at eachother angrily." I don't know what's  
gotten into you, but I'm going to fix it! " he hissed in my face. I continued to growl as I tried desperately to break free of his  
tightening hand cuff like hands gripping my wrists,' Don't play stupid with me Maxwell. You were there. Those wounds! You tried to  
kill me! '  
  
Duo looked at me once again curious to what the hell I was blabbering about,' Amina?! These scrapes I got from jogging! I'm not the  
most well balanced guy in the world alright? I fall sometimes to!' My anger then slowly subsided. Had I been mistaken?" You mean...you  
didn't try to kill me?" I asked curiously. Duo shook his head,' No I didn't try to kill you?! What in God's name gives you the idea  
that I would try and kill you?!' I then looked away. If Duo hadn't tried to kill me, then who did? Or was he just lieing. I then felt  
him move off from me and stand. I however I stayed lieing down on the floor keepting my head turned away, breathing a bit heavily.  
  
* Who's after me? It doesn't make sense. If Mr. Attitude here is telling the truth, then who could it be?* I said hard in  
thought. I then remembered my briefcase and gun. I sat up quickly with worry,' My briefcase! Where is it?!' " Don't get your  
panties in a knot. Your briefcase is right here " he said as he held it in his hand. I looked at it with concern as it hung  
there in the wrong hands. I stood up and attempted to take it, only to be teased. " What is it?" He asked with a smile. I  
lowered my eyebrows and my attempted hand,' Its mine...so if you know whats good for you, you'll give it back 'The long haired boy  
sighed and shrugged,' I have a feeling your not being entirely honest with who you really are...'I crossed my arms and ^Hmph'ed^ As I  
did so, my eye was caught by my 9mm Browning that was slightly hiding under the couch. I then looked back at him. His face had a look  
of waiting and questioning. I then answered,' What makes you think I'm not who I say I am?'  
  
" Well for starters, you had a whole different act earlier today in school. Not the same when we first met. Then you suddenly claim  
that I tried to kill you. That doesn't sound like an ordinary life if you ask me" he said waving my precious briefcase in his hand.  
My eyes followed it wantingly. I then looked into his colbalt blue ones,' Well, no one asked you...so just give me the briefcase  
and you'll never see me again' Duo smirked as he looked at me,' Well, I kinda hoped that wouldn't happen anytime soon. I have a  
feeling your hiding something that doesn't want to be revealed ' I looked at my gun, then back at him,' Well. If you really want to  
know, look for yourself ' He seemed shocked at me giving him an invitation. Slowly yet curiously he held it in his hands gently.  
Looking at the latches. He then placed his full attention to the briefcase, hoping that it wasn't a bomb or anything.  
  
As he was distracted, I quickly fell to the floor, extended my leg and tripped him. He fell to the floor with a thud and the  
briefcase flew into thr air. I grabbed my gun, stood up, and grabbed my belonging aswell. I then held my gun in my left hand and  
pointed it down at him. Before he noticed, he rubbed his head and winced before opeing his eyes. When they came in contact with a gun  
he instantly changed his expression from a once curious one, to a serious one. He looked up at me standing there. Threatening him.  
" Tell me who you really are..." he said demandingly. I smiled,' I'm sorry. But I can't do that' "I see..." he said as he closed his  
eyes,' You plan to kill me?' A smirk then grew on my face. " No. And I have two reasons. One, I'm searching for someone else. Two, I  
kinda like ya so I'm not going to kill you. But the next time you cross my path, we might not be able to stay good friends " I said  
backing away.  
  
I looked over to a small nightstand that he was using to hold the stuff to heal my wounds. Sitting on it was some tape to hold up  
the gauze. I then looked back at him,' Stand up...' The boy kept his icy gaze upon me as if telling me through expression that what I  
was doing was wrong. " Turn around..." I said to him as he finished standing. He did that aswell and stood there waiting for my  
further orders. Seeing that he was going to co-operate, I placed down my briefcase and grabbed the tape. Slowly I walked up to his  
back. " Don't move. Don't breath loud, don't speak..." I said pulling his hands behind his back. Slowly, I started to wrap the tape  
around his wrists tightly. When I was in the middle of the role I felt somewhat concerned. I didn't want to hurt him. I just wanted  
to make sure he didn't get away. " Is that to tight?" I asked. The boy shook his head. " Good..." I replied as I walked back,  
throwing the empty role aside on the couch. I then grabbed my briefcase once again then placed the gun to his back,' Now. Walk to  
your room...'  
  
Soon enough he started doing just that. He walked straight ahead, then stopped infront of a closed door. Realising that he couldn't  
open it, I had a feeling as if he was playing a game with me. " This better be your room Mr.Maxwell...or my gun'll assure that you  
won't be having children in the future..." I said as I quickly turned the knob on the door. He then walked in aswell as I. The room  
seemed small but thats not what I was worried about. I just needed to borrow some clothes. I walked over to a dresser and saw the  
many drawers. I looked over to him and he continued to stand there serious and silent. " You can go and lean over on the wall if  
you'd like" I said letting him know. I wanted him to know that it wasn't him I wanted to kill. After seeing him do just that, I  
looked over to the dresser and opened one drawer up. Inside were a few clothes. Maybe a few tanks tops and shirts. In the second  
drawer were pants, shorts...things like that. " You don't mind if I borrowed some clothes?" I said looking at him.  
  
He was leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed,' Go ahead...' I felt somewhat guilty. I knew that he probabaly didn't want me  
to take any clothes. But I needed something to cover me up. I took out a tank top and a pair of jogging pants. I placed the gun down  
ontop of the dresser and began to change. As I took my sports bra off, my whole naked back was exposed too, what I thought was, the  
closed eyed long haired boy. " Hey...don't you think you should change somewhere else. I am in this too room you know..." He said half  
angrily. I turned my head as I had the tank top half way on, ' Hm...Its amusing to me to hear a guy complaining about a girl changing  
in his presence. But just to let you know, I've been with the male species long enough to be emune to embarassment or modesty...'  
  
" Why can't you just tell me who you are? Is it that hard?" he asked with his eyes closed. I had finished changing and grabbed my gun  
once again. I then walked up to the confused teen boy. " Maybe I'll let you know someday..." I said. His eyes opened widely as I  
stood there a few feet away from where he was leaning. I looked away feeling as if I would never be able to tell anyone about my  
other life. Everytime I got close to someone, they'd always end up dieing. Duo looked at me as if giving me his pity but also begging  
to know who I really was. I then looked up at him again,' Until that time...' I placed my right hand on his chest and neared my face  
toward his. He seemed nervous about what I was about to do, but also seemed fine about it aswell. Gently I placed a soft firm kiss  
upon his lips. They were soft. Not rough. The only reason why I did it was because I knew that the male species liked things like  
that. To tell you the honest truth, this turned me on in no way possible.  
  
I then took my lips off from his and smirked,' I'll need you to stay quiet...' a look of shock replaced his goofy spacey look. I then  
hurriedly grabbed my briefcase once again and hightailed it out of there. " Amina wait!" Duo called as he tried to run after me. But  
in the process, he fell to the floor once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. ~*~I'm Sorry~*~

A/N: Well looks as if I'm not staying in that house. I'm movin back in with mom. Dad's to cheap. Well I can still write! Here's the  
next chap! And just 4 u rosebud, I'll try not to cut the ending off.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~I'm Sorry~*~  
  
  
" I knew I should have waited for you! Look at what happened! Just look at yourself! What if that boy found out about your mission? The whole   
fucking thing would blow! " said Mikey as he paced my appartment nervously. I stood there listening to his scowls and possibly even words of   
concern. " Listen. He doesn't know who I really am. Aslong as he doesn't know about me and my mission, we're fine " I said trying to calm him down,  
but he seemed so outraged. It was as if he was the one doing the mission. " Listen. He knows you have a gun! He saw you emerging out from the forest  
that happens to be infront of the school, which is let me remind you, closed today! Ontop of that you blamed him for trying to kill you and he   
tells you that your nuts and now he suspects something! Now tell me Yuki? Does that sound good?" he said angrily.  
  
I growled while standing there. Slowly I lowered my head so that I wouldn't have to make eyecontact with him, ' No it doesn't sound good. But if he  
gets in the way I'll per-' " You'll personally kill him right?! Yuki! Thats your answer for everything but you never get shit all done! You get in  
shit rather than getting it! If that asshole reports you as a suspect at the scene of the crime, then we're fucking dead!" he said sighing and   
walking over outside to the balcony. I stood there for a few moments, thinking about what he had just said. What if Duo opened his mouth. I'd be in  
trouble and the whole mission would blow. I would probably be thrown out from the I.C.O.N colony or probabaly even worse. Put to death. I turned my  
head and saw my angered partner leaning on the railing that lined the balcony for safety. He watched out at the scenery of the Twin Towers.  
  
I slowly made my way over right beside him. Looking out at the scenery aswell,' I have 7 more days to complete this mission. It's enough time. I   
have 90% of the student records downloaded onto my labtop. I can compare the records with that of the gundam pilots. I just need you to do one thing  
for me...' My brown haired friend looked down at me. Like I said before, he was much taller than I. " What is it?" he said in a calm tone. I   
continued looking out at the city infront of me,' Just have a little faith...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walked around the city for awhile, looking for a place to sit down and start comparing my files. There was bound to be some matches. I kept   
repeating in mind that I had to complete this mission. It may not have been the first offered. But it was the first I had actually accepted. Walking  
around a city that you had no clue about was hard. Mikey was back at my appartment looking up any more information needed. To tell you the truth I  
didn't deserve a friend like him. He was usually always there backing me up and was always around me. I'd tell him things I'd never dare tell   
another soul.  
  
" ^sigh^ " I said as I leaned up against a huge towering light pole. I held my labtop in my hands as if I were holding a few books. I thought for a  
moment and realised...that I was lost. " Great...now where do I go?" I said to myself as I looked up in the sky. I then sniffed at the air and   
smelled a tasty smell. I was hungry and I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. I looked around me and to my surprise there was a small outside  
take out stand. It sat right on the side of a building with a huge cement canopy about 10 feet off the ground. Holding it up were 3 cement pillars.  
Not being able to resist, I scurried over there and waited in line. It seemed to be a pretty popular food stand. On the front was a huge yellow  
M. Underneath was a red sign that said ^ McDonalds^   
  
When my turn came, I ordered a salad with a small orange pop. I wanted something light to start off the day. Maybe so that I could concentrate on my  
work than salavating over my food. I smiled at the woman who handed me my drink. She then said something,' We're going to have to make more salad.  
If you could wait patiently at one of the tables, I'll be more than glad to give it to you when its ready' I nodded and agreed. I turned around and  
saw that there were a few tables built into the cement ground. I spotted an empty one and walked over to it. I sat down with relief and placed my   
labtop on the table. I took a small sip from my orange pop then placed it down. I poped the top to my mini computer and waited for it to boot. In  
the meantime I looked over to the woman who was to bring me my food. She seemed busy with other customers. And everytime she finished with one, it  
seemed as if 2 more would go and hound her.  
  
" Hm. Poor woman..." I said not knowing about what was about to happen to me. I heard a loud smack and I was forced to jump with fright. I looked in  
front of me only to see a face I've seen to often. " Well...if it isn't kiss and run. What're you doing here" he said. Before replying, I realised   
that the loud smack was caused by him slamming his palms on the surface of the table. " Duo...go away alright?" I said angrily as I started to get   
to my work. The long haired boy pulled out a chair and sat down on it backwards. You know, with the back of the chair in front and with both your   
legs hanging out the side as if you were riding a horse. " Common Amina. I know you don't mean that " he said resting his arms on the chair's back.  
I continued to compare my work while ignoring him.  
  
" Listen, have you been watching the news lately?" he said trying to strike up a conversation. I sighed and continued to ignore. He on the other   
hand was so dumb that he just continued,' Well I'm going to tell you whether you like it or not. There were bomb threats being made. The rumors are  
getting pretty strong...' " Duo!" I said sternly. The boy looked at me curiously. He could tell by the expression on my face that I wasn't at all  
pleased by his presence, ' Listen. Could you please just go away. I'm doing something really important and I need to concentrate' " Well is there  
anything I can do to help?" he asked looking as if he was hoping for me to say yes. I smirked and leaned my cheek on the back of my hand,' Ya. If  
you were a gundam pilot...' The long haired boy had a look of wonder,' Actually I-' " There you go dear! It took me some time, but I got you your  
salad! Hope you enjoy!" said the kind lady. I smiled,' Thanks...' I looked back over to my annoying companion,' You were saying?'   
  
" Huh? Oh uh...its nothing...forget I even said anything" he said looking away seriously. That must have been the first in awhile since I've seen  
him look so serious. Actually it was the first since I had met him. I shrugged and continued to type on my labtop, comparing each student. When a  
certain profile poped up for me to compare, my suspicion started to get stronger. I clicked the enter button and my computer began to compare. When  
it gave me the results, I felt a feeling of relief. * Hm. I knew he wouldn't match...* I said in thought as I continued.  
  
" Amina?" he said after his long time of silence. It was actually peacefull for once. " Hm?" I said commencing with my work while trying to hear him   
at the same time. He then continued,' How bout you join me for a walk tonight? ' I stopped my fingers from typing, but I hadn't moved my head. " Or  
would you rather me just leave you alone for the rest of your life?" he finished. I heard his words echcoing in my mind. Sure I wanted him to go away  
but I felt as if that if I were to tell him to beat it, I'd...feel alone. But if I were to accept his offer I felt as if I wouldn't regret it. Duo  
saw my hesitated state. He then looked away feeling as if he was going to be rejected,' Forget I asked. I'm just going to leave while I'm still   
ahead' " Actually wait..." I said stopping him in his tracks with my words. He turned around and looked at me curiously.  
  
I felt nervous. I didn't him want him to think as if I liked him or anything because I didn't. I just felt bad for him and some company wouldn't be  
a bad idea. " Sure...why not. What time?" I said closing the top of my labtop while smiling at him. The chestnut haired boy smiled back. For once in  
my life I had brought the emotion of happiness to a person's face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" So...have you been living in the colonies longer than on Earth?" I said walking alongside the grass while Duo walked on the sidewalk. The street   
lamps luminated our path and the smell of the air was perfect. The night sky sparkled as the many stars hung lazily in its black coat. For once I   
felt as if I was free of my burden. " Well like I said before, both Earth and space are my homes. I've been back and forth constantly, especially  
during the war" he said looking away trying not to make eyecontact with me. " I see. Do you have any family?" I asked trying to change the subject  
of war to something a little less depressing. But it seemed as if this topic was even more heartbreaking. Duo pulled up the cuffs of his black   
jacket then placed his hands in his pockets. He then closed his eyes and hm'ed with a smirk. I then realised what I had just done.  
  
" Oh...my. I'm...I'm sorry..." I said feeling extremely guilty. I hated guilt! It was always a pain in the ass and it was one of my weakpoints. Duo  
looked and me with his colbalt blue eyes and smiled,' Nah don't worry. Its not like I ever knew anyone in my family ' " What do you mean?" I asked   
curiously as I continued walking, following him to this so called place he wanted to bring me to. The braided boy looked up at the sky, keeping his  
happy grin on his face,' Well...I've been an orphan since I can remember. I don't know anything about my mother or father. I don't know if I have   
any siblings or even living relatives...I...I don't even know what my real name is' I raised an eyebrow in wonder,' Thats upsurd. Then how'd you end  
up with the name Duo Maxwell?'  
  
" The name Duo was given to me. The name Maxwell is taken from a church that took me in when I was just a kid" he said. I suddenly knew that this   
boy I had thought to be a pest, wasn't a pest at all. He was just someone who lived a bad past. Someone who was lonely. Like me. " Duo?" I said   
softly in the tone of sympathey. He looked over to me curiously,' Ya?' I looked up and smiled. He was such a great boy. Almost raising himself and  
he was still in school trying to get through. Usually people with that bad a past would be on the streets selling their bodies or begging  
for food. But here he was wearing clean clothes, being educated, and he had a fair amount of manners. I continued to look at him with pity. If I  
had known about his past sooner maybe I wouldn't have been so harsh,' I just wanted to say that I'm sorry...for being a jerk. If there's anyway I  
can make it up to you I'd be more than glad'   
  
" Hey listen. I don't need pity. You don't have to feel sorry for me because I'm not. If thats the way my life was to be lived then there's nothing  
I could or can do about it. The best thing I can do is just live out the rest of my life and make the best of it. I couldn't bare just sitting   
around, being angered, depressed, or saddened by something that happened in the past. It would just be a waste of great potential energy that could  
be placed in better use" he said wisely, not taking his eyes off mine once. For once he made sense and actually sounded smart. The way he described  
his opinion sort of related to my past and life. It made me think for a second about vengeance. If I kill the gundam pilot that killed Amina, would  
I be satisfied? Or would I continue looking for the other 4 gundam pilots and kill them? Then what happens after that? Would I continue to kill   
until I was consumed by my hate?  
  
" But if you really want to make it up to me, you can get me a vanilla ice cream from that popsicle stand over there" he said breaking my thoughts.  
I shook my head to snap out of my daze. I then looked over at the ice cream stand that he was referring to. I looked back at him and smiled,' Why  
not?' I ran over to the ice cream stand and ordered right away,' 2 Vanilla Ice Creams please! On a cone' the person at the stand nodded and began to  
prepare our ice creams. I looked over to Duo and saw him making his way over beside me. He seemed curious about something,' Hey! Your not actually  
buying me one are ya?' " Well ya! I am!" I said handing the person a 5 dollar american bill. He then handed me the ice creams. I looked at Duo and  
gave him the one with more,' Here ya go...' He stood there for a few disbelieving minutes. He shook his head once then took it in his hands. We  
continued to walk while enjoying our frozen treat.  
  
While we walked, my companion seemed disturbed by the fact that I had actually bought him an ice cream,' I still can't believe you believed me when  
I said you could buy me this. I was only joking!' I took a lick form my ice cream then looked at him,' Hm. Oh well. The only thing that matters is   
that it tastes so good! Mmmmm' " Well looks as if you can enjoy it more when we sit down " he said stopping. I took another lick at my sweet treat  
and looked at him,' Mmm...hm? what do you mean?' " Well here's the spot..." he said pointing to a huge grassy deserted feild. It was extremely dark  
since no street lamps touched the middle of the feild. I then looked at him suspiciously,' Your not trying to do anything perverted are you?' He   
then face faulted,' 2 in one night. First you buy me this ice cream when I was really joking and now you think I'm trying something seductive.  
Common how many times must you hurt my guilty side...'  
  
I laughed then winked at him,' Hahahaha! hey, I'll race you to the middle!' I said running as fast as I could without trying to spill my ice cream.  
" HEY! You cheated!" He said running a few seconds after me. As he tried to catch up with me, he accidentally dropped his treat,' Oh great...Hey!  
Amina! Wait up!' I then panted lightly and raised my right hand in the air feeling proud about my victory,' HA! I Amina Hino beat the great Duo  
Maxwell!' He then walked up a few feet infront of me, breathing more heavily than I was,' Ha ha...very funny...' I then smirked and noticed that  
his ice cream was gone,' Ah and whats this? Looks as if he's lost more than his breath! He lost his ice cream...oh the shame' I placed the back of  
my hand to my forehead and sighed as if I were some prissy teen girl who couldn't believe that he had dropped a freaken ice cream.  
  
He then lied down on the grass, placing his hands behind his head while looking up at the night sky. I smiled and sat down beside him,' Do you want  
mine?' " Huh? Oh no, thanks anyways. You eat it" he said winking at me. I nodded while licking the rest of the sweet creamy treat. I had barely even  
finished it. " So...are you going to tell me who you really are yet?" he said bluntly. I stopped in mid lick and thought for a moment,' Duo...I wish  
I could' The braided boy sat up and looked at me curiously,' Well why not? It's not as if I'd tell anyone' I smiled,' I know you wouldn't. But if I  
told you more than you need to know, I'm afraid that...' " Your afraid that what?" he asked wanting me to say whatever I was trying to say. I sighed  
and looked at him with a forced smile,' Well, I'm afraid that you'll get hurt'   
  
" Since when did you start caring about my well being?" he asked suspiciously. I shook my head,' Thats not the point. What matters is that you know  
me as an everyday teen that tries and makes her way through school. Nothing more' Duo lied back down in defeat,' ^sigh^ well I guess there's no   
point in bugging ya. It must be pretty important or rather dangerous for you not being able to say anything' " Well, I'm sorry but yes thats the way  
it is. I would tell you Duo but...your a friend and I don't want friends to get hurt, Even though you know very little about my past, to tell you   
the truth we have alot in common" I said smiling while looking down at him. " Well, its great to finally know someone who shares the same pain as me  
but also unfortunate that another victum has been struck. To live a past like mine is no game, I'm sure you agree since you say our pasts are   
similar?" he said. I nodded,' Yes I agree with you 100 percent'  
  
There was an awkward minute of silence. Now that we were on topic about secrets and pasts, I wanted to ask him something but hoped that it wouldn't  
seem as if it related to me,' Duo?' "Hm?" he said still gazing off into space. " Can I ask you something?" I asked forcing myself to sound as if I  
wasn't getting sad or angry. " Ya sure. What is it?" he asked calmly. I looked at my ice cream and continued to stare at it,' Lets just say you   
knew someone for the longest time and gradually you fell in love with them. Then one day they're killed by someone and your heart is torn to   
shreads. You want to find the person reponsible for your lover's death but you have no clue what he or she looks like. Tell me, if you found the  
Merderer would you kill him or her yourself? Or would you let the cops handle it'  
  
" Well it depends..." he said simply. I looked at him curiosly,' On what?' " Well did the person intentionally want to kill?" he asked. I thought  
for a moment. It was a gundam and it was blowing up a military base without even considering if there were innocent people inside. " Yes. The  
killer wanted to kill intentionally" I said seriously. " Well, then I'd let the cops handle it. I know its hard to do but if you were to take   
matters into your own hands, you'll be the one dealing with the cops and you probably won't feel satisfied after killing him or her. You'd be just  
as bad as the killer himself or herself" he said wisely. I thought about what he had said. Maybe he was right. But I craved the gundam pilot's death  
so badly. I felt as if justice wouldn't be served if I didn't kill him. Realising that the thought was making me angry, I tried thinking of   
something else until Duo asked me something first.  
  
" Um...do you have a boyfriend?" he said somewhat nervously. " Huh?...eh wait a sec. You think I have a boyfriend?" I asked, knowing very well where  
this was leading to. " Well I stopped by at your appartment one day and I saw you and some guy..." he said. I laughed nervously remembering the   
stupid memory,' Actually the truth is, he's just a friend. I didn't really know you and we saw you comming toward my door. I sorta wanted you to go  
away without having to tell you rudely. So I asked my buddy and he agreed to pose as some guy I was making out with' " How lovely..." he said with  
a plain face. I felt like an idiot. As I sat there feeling embarassed, I had noticed that my ice cream was melting. I then heard Duo's complaint.  
" Ah...Amina..." he said unhappily. "Huh?" I said looking at him. His eyebrows were lowered and his eyes were shut. I then saw a small blob of   
melted ice cream on his cheek.  
  
" Heh heh heh...sorry?" I said innocently. " Do you think you can finish that quickly?" he asked sitting up. I looked at my treat and decided to  
toss it away. I then looked at him and he seemed grossed out by the sticky stuff. " Did we bring napkins?" he asked wondering what to do about it.  
I looked around frantically. I didn't want to make him any displeased than he already was. It made me look bad. Realising that there were no napkins  
around I sighed but had an idea,' Here. Just let me wipe it off' " With what?" he asked. I showed him my index finger,' With this ingenius creation!  
Come here...' He shifted over semi angrily. I placed my right hand on his left cheek and with my left index, I wiped off the ice cream that was on  
his face. Some of it didn't seem to want to come off,' Er! This is so not cool...' I used my thumb to try and get the stickiness off until I   
realised the look on his face.  
  
I cocked an eyebrow and looked back at him. My look of wonder seemed to have brought him back to his senses,'^Ahem^ I ah...sorry. I was just-'   
" You want to kiss me." I said with a look of seriousness. Duo looked at me nervously as I took my hands off his face. " What? No! No no Nnnnooo!  
Pfft! Kiss y- common!" he said acting sarticulately. I smirked and looked at him in disbelif,' Don't lie...you want to kiss me' Duo stopped   
babaling like a moron and sat there with a serious look on his face,' Listen. The thing is is that I didn't do it. So there's no reason for you to  
be angry. I'm sorry for even thinking for a moment that I could alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?' I then smirked at him,' Duo I'm not mad  
at you. I just found out the way someone looks when they try to kiss someone' The long haired boy looked at me curiously as if I had been hit  
over the head with a bat,' What do you mean?'  
  
I looked away and closed my eyes. I knew I had to tell him sooner or later. I wouldn't want him to feel weird around me. " Well...I was...a...  
lesbian" I said nervously. " Your kidding right?" he said in disbelief. I smiled and looked up at him. I was glad he didn't yell or shout,' Well  
I was one. I was in love with another girl. We never did anything like kiss or touch. I just use to keep her in my arms close to me. Never wanting  
to let her go. She didn't seem to mind because she would always walk up to me and want me to embrace her' " What happened to her?" he asked   
curiously. When he asked, my heart fell. I missed her so much, I felt like crying right there. " She was forced to move and I never saw her again  
since then" I lied. Duo looked away in pity,' I'm sorry' " Don't be. Things like that just make me stronger" I said extending my legs out on the  
grass." If you wanted to kiss me you could have just asked me. I would have done it with no problem. As you probably noticed I'm not like other   
girls. If a guy likes me and wants someone from me that I know I'm sure I can give, I'll give it. I'm not modest at all" I said smiling.  
  
Duo sat there with his left eyebrow twitching,' Great. A girl who's not modest. Thats rare. But I'm not going to kiss you if your not attracted to  
me. It's just not right' I placed my hands back and layed my palms out flat,' I'm sorry' " Nah don't be. I just thought...that well you know" he  
said nervously. I chuckled,' You thought you could start a relationship between us?' I then saw some red glowing in his cheeks. I laughed somemore.  
" Maybe we should get going. It's getting pretty late" I said standing up. My companion stood up aswell. Juging by the look on his his face I knew  
he wanted to walk me home. I decided to make things easier for him,' Can you walk me home?' " Huh?...ah ya sure!" he said with a smile. I nodded  
happily,' Great. Lets go then'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thats kinda sad. He loves she but she loves she. Sounds like a drama. Oh well betcha can't wait to read da next chapter. Oh and just before  
you read the next chapter when I put it up, I'm warning u now there is going to be a scene that can be disturbing to some viewers! I'm warning  
you now, but the scene must be made in order for the story to carry on properly. So please don't write me flames or anything like that cause  
u have been warned. Plus this fic is rated R for that reason. 


	10. ~*~Make the Nightmare's Go Away~*~

A/N: Alright! This chapter is the reason why this fic is rated R!!! There will be sexual content in here but it needs to be done so that the  
story will sound better and make sense. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~*~Make the Nightmare's Go Away~*~  
  
" So I'm guessing you can speak Japanese " said Duo as he walked slowly beside me. I smirked,' Yes I can. It's my native language. Can you speak   
it?' " Damn right. I may be American, but I can speak Japanese fluently" he said feeling proud of himself. I stopped and looked at him,' Say  
something to me then. I'll be the judge' The chestnut haired boy smiled,' Doshite?(Why?)' I let out a small laugh and began walking,' Great.  
Very amusing' " What? You think my Japanese is that bad?" he said shyly. " No it's fine. I just like to hear people try and talk my native   
language. To hear their pronounciation. I find it interesting" I said clasping my hands together infront of me.  
  
Suddenly his attention was caught by something behind me. " Whats the matter?" I asked curiously looking at what he was looking at.   
" No nothing..." he said as he looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back at him as we continued walking. I wondered what was about that  
blue old beat up van that caught Duo's attention. Anyway it didn't bother me. As we walked I noticed that my companion tried to say something.  
I walked infront of him and looked at him with concern,' What?' " Amina..." he said nervously. " Ya?" I said. I hoped it wasn't anything bad.  
I had just found a new friend and I hoped he wasn't going to tell me that he had some strange diesease and that he's going to die in a few hours  
from now.   
  
He looked at me with that same expression. I looked away and smirked,' You really like me don't you...' " Mmm hmm..." he said nodding even   
though I couldn't see him. " Well I'm sorry to tell you this Duo, but your going to have to find a way to rid yourself of your silly crush "  
I said feeling guilty once again. Duo growled,' Why? Is it because of your other life?' " That too. But aswell as I'm leaving on september 10th.  
I won't be staying here" I said looking at him seriously. He stared at me for a few seconds before replying,' You know. I thought that I'd have  
to live my life alone forever,' " Duo..." I said angrily. ' Thinking that way because I thought whoever ruled the universe hated me,' " Duo   
Please..." ' Then when I met you, I felt as if I wouldn't have to be alone anymore. I thought that if I could drive away the lonliness you  
carry then we could get to know eachother. But no. This secret life your living is an excuse...Just tell me what it is so that I can help you  
do whatever you need done'  
  
" STOP IT!" I said almost in a yell. My face was full of anger. " You don't know what you'd be getting into if I became involved with you. Your  
life would be forever corupted and you'd be held captive never being able to show your true self. You would never be able to portray what you  
really mean because you were taught how to pretend. So find a way to get rid of your crush on me before you hurt yourself" I said assertively.  
I then turned around and started walking away. Not wanting to look back. " Your doing the same exact thing to me, that got you your own   
heartbreak." he said. I stopped without turning around, waiting to hear more. " You said that girl you loved moved away and you never saw her  
again. Your doing the same thing to me. You know how it feels. So why are you doing it to me?" he asked wisely.   
  
That was it. If he wanted the truth, he was going to get it. I turned around and looked at him angrily,' You want to know me. You really think  
you can help me? No one can. But just to save you the energy, I'll let you know who I am' I slowly walked over to him while revealing my true  
self at the same time,' My name is Keense Yukiko. I'm 17 and I'm in I.C.O.N. A colony made stricly for the most unique people. People who are   
paid to kill. People who are given missions to do something that only nightmare's would think of. If you complete it, you get a nice cheque   
a pat on the back. But if you fail, you beaten to almost death and then you get a foot in the ass. If you fuck up in anyway they'll drop you'   
I stood only a few feet from him. Staring at him deep in his eyes,' Now tell me if you feel any better. Knowing who I really am and what I'm   
doing here'  
  
Just before he was able to say anything, a cry was heard in the trees beside us. " What was that?" I asked curiously. " I dunno. Sounds like an  
animal..." he replied looking in the same direction as me. It sounded like a dog or maybe even a fox. But the cry it made was like a painful  
one. I slowly walked up to the bushes and started pushing my way through. In the process my skirt got tangeled in some of the branches. I could  
hear Duo's footsteps following closely behind me. I finally came into a clearing and saw a poor helpless fox, stuck in a trap. " So thats whats  
making all of the noise" said Duo as he looked upon it along with me. I then walked over to the poor animal. Its leg looked as if it was going to be  
chewed off by the trap. As I examined it trying to find a way to open the thing to let the animal loose, a rustling in the bushes around us  
was heard. I stood up listening to the sound. Duo walked up beside me trying to figre out what it was.  
  
" Do you think it's more foxes?" I asked, taking a wild guess. Duo looked around us,' No...it sounds bigger. I think we better leave' As we   
tried to run we suddenly saw 4 male figures emerging from all sides, giving us no place to escape. Duo stood infront of me, as if he were  
protecting me. " What is this?!" he yelled angrily. I looked at the four figures continuing to encircle us. 2 of them seemed about our age.  
while the other 2 looked slightly older. All of them were wearing black trenchcoats. The two younger ones both had dirty blond hair. One of   
the older 2 had black hair and the other, brown. " Keense...is that you?" said the black haired one. "Huh?" I said curiously trying to figure  
out if I knew him or not. " You know these guys?" Duo asked. I then remembered. The one with the black hair. He was in my artillary classes. I  
looked at the other 3 and realised that they were all from the I.C.O.N Colony. " Ya I know them! They're from the same colony as I!" I yelled  
angrily.  
  
The one with the black hair smiled as he fixed his glove on his left hand,' Very Good Keense. But we're not part of that shitload anymore.'  
I looked at him with shock,' What do you mean...' The boy smiled and looked at me evily,' We left the colony because we were sick of the shit  
they were teaching. The commanding officers don't know we escaped and we want to keep it like that...so I'm afraid we can't let you 2 leave.  
You can either give yourself up to us or we'll take you by force' " WHAT?! NO WAY!" Duo yelled. I walked out from behind him and stood there  
openly,' Take me then. But killing me won't do you any good. The commanding officers will hunt you down until your dead' The man with black  
hair started to laugh hysterically. I growled while standing there,' What seems so funny?' He then stopped and smiled deviously at me,' I  
didn't say we were going to kill you...' " Huh? Then...then what?" I asked curiously.  
  
" My dear Keense...why would we kill you when it'd be so much more satisfying to see the commanding officers kill you themselves?" He said.  
I lowered my eyebrows angrily,' What are you getting at, Trigger...' " Hm. Amazing...you remembered my name" he said proudly. " Thats not  
the fucking point you bastard. Now tell me what you mean by me dieing at the hands of the commanding officers" I asked angrily. He was really  
testing me. " Don't be so stupid Keense. If your tarnished then the commanding officers will have to kill you. You know that having a child  
while being an I.C.O.N assassin is out of the question" he said smiling once again,' Give yourself to me...' " Amin-...mmm Keense...think   
about this. Don't just give yourself in" said Duo from behind.  
  
I then remembered. Duo was still here. If I didn't go with them, they'd surely kill him. I knew something like this was going to happen.   
Everytime I got close to someone they'd always end up in danger. I then came to a decision,' You can have me. But leave HIM out of this' " If you  
co-operate, he will not be harmed" he said reassuringly. He then snapped his fingers and the 2 younger males walked over toward me. " Hey wait  
a sec! You can't just take her! What're you going to do with her?!" Duo asked madly. Trigger looked at my long haired companion angrily,' I  
thought I already cleared that up. All you can do is pray...that she doesn't end up with a child...' Duo lunged forward to try and lay a hit  
on the black haired man, but one of the younger boys jabbed him in the abdomen. Knocking him breathless to the floor. " ER!! YOU BASTARD! LEAVE  
HIM OUT OF THIS!" I growled as I attempted to give him a taste of my anger, but the other younger boy grabbed my arms and held them behind my   
back before I could even move.  
  
Trigger walked up infront of me watching me struggling to free myself. He scanned my whole body from head to toe. Meanwhile I just glared at him  
from where I stood. " You...sick bastards..." said an aching Duo. The black haired man turned slightly and looked at him lieing on the ground,  
starving for air." ...take care of him..." he said as he turned around walking through the bushes. " NO DUO!!!" I yelled as I was forced out   
from the area. I fought and tried to aid my companion but the two younger boys were much stronger than me. The other older male walked over   
toward him while I continued yelling and screaming Duo's name. As his body disappeared from view, I could hear him grunt in pain as he was being  
kicked and punched brutally. " YOU ASSHOLE! STOP HIM!!! LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!!!!" I yelled angrily. I was then pushed upside a blue van. My   
face was then mere inches from his. I glared at him despisingly.  
  
He then took his finger and ran it under my eye,' Why are you shedding tears for a weakling like him? You are one of the finest assassins the   
colony has' I closed my eyes and looked away. Even I didn't know why I was crying. I then heard footsteps approaching. I opened my eyes and saw   
the other older man walking out of the bushes. He then walked over to the front of the car and in the driver's seat. I felt some relief but I   
was concerned. I prayed that he was alright. " Be greatful that I spared his life..." said the black haired man as he neared his face toward   
mine. I looked away in anger. If I fought him I knew that they would go back and kill Duo. Trigger growled at me as I kept my face to the   
right,' If you displease me, I'll kill him myself...'I closed my eyes. Right now my actions decided Duo's fate.   
  
I looked at him in the eyes with no expression present on my face. He then continued moving his mouth toward mine until they layed ontop of one  
another. I wanted to pull back but if I did then an innocent life would be taken. I could feel his tounge moving around my mouth, trying to   
force my own tounge to do the same. Suddenly, not being able to wait any longer, he took his lips off from mine and ordered the other two to   
open the back of the van. I was then forced over to the back. I looked in and saw two rings hanging from the very back. On the bottom was a   
matress of some sort. On the side were hancuffs. I was then pushed inside and I landed hard on my side. I sat up and the black haired man got  
inside with me. The doors were then closed, making it dark. I knew what was to become of me now. No matter how much I wanted nothing to do with  
this, I couldn't let another innocent person die. So I'd rather this.  
  
I heard the car door slam and soon the ignition started. " Stay still..." said the ex-assassin. What did he think I was doing? I was staying   
still. The car then drove off and started making its way down the dark roads. I wasn't sure where it was headed and I was afraid. " Hm. Good.  
Now, don't move. I'm going to make you more comfortable. Plus you seem to be a little hot in those clothes, so I'll take them off for you" he  
said as he moved in on me. I sat there breathing hard. I was afraid but I couldn't let him know. " Lie down. It'll make things easier. Don't   
resist because it'll only make things worse. Whatever I want you to do, you better do" he said pushing me down gently so that I lied flat on  
my back. He then sat up and started shuffeling around. I then heard the sound of tape being pulled. A huge piece was then drawn over my mouth  
to keep me quiet. The black haired man then lowered his mouth to my ear,' The first time always hurts. This tape should keep you quiet'   
  
I closed my eyes and continued breathing hard. My heart beat quickened rapidly. I had never been so afraid in my entire life. He slipped off my  
small zip up sweater and threw it aside. All I had now covering my chest as a tube top. He then grabbed the handcuffs and locked each on both   
my hands, then to the two rings that were welded to the back of the car. I couldn't move my arms only my legs and I couldn't speak. I hoped he   
would stall but he started right away. Slowly he tugged down my skirt. I had realised that he had half of his clothing already off. He then   
took my sandals off and I was left barefooted aswell. I prayed for a roadblock or an inspection anything so that I could get help. I didn't   
want my life to end this way. I then felt my tube top loosened at the top and pulled down my body. My chest was now bare and I had nothing  
covering. The only piece of clothing I was now wearing were my underware.   
  
His tounge then started crawling from my stomach to my left breast. I tried not to yell for if I did, I would not only get myself into trouble  
but Duo's aswell. Unexpectedly, his hand snaked its way into my underware forcing his fingers inside me so that I would widen. I let out a cry   
as the pain shot through me. My legs twitched trying to kick him, but my mind reminded them of something more important than vengeance at the   
moment. He was lucky that I had the tape blocking my cries. Hoping that he would take his two fingers out of me, he inserted one more making   
me close my eyes tighter. The feeling of 3 fingers moving in and out was unbareable. I wanted to die quickly right there. This wasn't worth it.  
But I kept reminding myself of Duo. I couldn't let him down. He was my friend and it was my fault I had befriended him and now I was paying the  
ultimate price.  
  
A feeling of relief then overcame me as he released me of the pain. He then slowly started rubbing his index back and forth. It wasn't painful  
but rather felt good. But I had to resist. I had to focus myself and I had to refuse to give in. He then started lowering himself to the lower  
portion of my almost naked body. He quickly slid my panties from my hips and spreaded my legs more widely. Once again he placed his fingers   
inside me, this time it was more easier for him and it felt less painfull for me but still painfull. I continued to breath at a heavy pace. I  
wanted him to stop. This kind of thing was suppose to be shared with someone I loved. After stroking my insides with an in and out   
motion of his fingers, he finally relieved me once again. I started to go back to a normal breathing pace after feeling the relief. But soon  
after, he was at it again doing something else.  
  
His tounge ran through me once then started licking slowly repeatedly. Once again my breathing started to speed up and my legs inched closer  
to closing, but he made sure that they stayed wide open. He then lowered his licking and tried to place his tounge in me. It was an odd feeling.  
A feeling that made me feel weird. One I had never thought exsisted. But as soon as the feeling overcame me, it left just as fast. I was   
untouched for a few minutes which made me feel slightly better. I heard a zipper being pulled. I then felt him positioning himself between me.  
I then felt his member sliding up and down me rather than in and out. I shook my head from side to side frantically crying out hoping I would  
be heard. I pulled on the handcuffs trying to release myself.   
  
Hoping that it wouldn't get worse, things got even worser than that. Slowly he stopped his up and down action and began slipping all of his   
inches inside my vessel. I let a shrill yell out but the tape caught it before it could even reach the air. My eyes flared widely and I wanted  
to run my nails down a chalkboard. I could feel him filing me up inside. He then began to buck his hips back and forth causing his length to   
stroke in and out. My eyes continued to stay opened and small sounds came out from my mouth as he moved in. His hands were placed on my hips  
to keep me in a firm position. I tightened the squeeze on him, trying to close my legs but he forced himself to keep moving. Angrily I shook   
my head crazily and struggled to move away but he held me there by my hips, keeping me down. I could feel his seed moving slowly on the outside  
of me, abling him to move quicker, faster, and harder.  
  
I didn't know what was to become of me after this. I wasn't sure if I was going to be killed or if I was going to be left somewhere. But I knew  
that if I lived, I wouldn't know what to do anymore. I'd be scarred forever, having nightmare after nightmare. The real way to find out what  
was going to happen to me, was to fight to go on. Thats what I planned on doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. ~*~Outburst Of Emotion~*~

A/N: Well so much for the previous chapter. I hope it wasn't that bad. Sadly it had to be done. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one.  
Peace.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~*~Outburst Of Emotion~*~  
  
  
  
Mikey typed away rapidly on my labtop looking at the information I had collected so far. 2 days had passed since that horrible day. I now had 5   
more days to complete my mission. Since 2 days ago I hadn't seen Duo and all I did was lie in my room on my bed. I hadn't eaten or even slept,  
only thought. How did I get home you ask? Well lets just say I owe alot to Mikey. After that day, Trigger and his companions dumped me in a   
ditch. Both my hands and legs were tied and my mouth was still taped. Mikey searched for me and found me. He then took me home and nursed me  
back to health. Still even now I didn't feel so healthy.   
  
I felt so paranoid now. I felt as if a man were to touch me, I'd twitch or move away. The only male I did trust however was Mikey. Don't  
ask why because I can't explain it myself. I heard a small knock at my bedroom door." Keense you have to eat something..." said Mikey worriedly.  
I closed my eyes and continued to lie there on the bed. " You've been in there for 2 days straight without eating! Common, just have something!"  
he said once again. Even though I wanted to eat, I couldn't. My mind said that I should, but my stomach hadn't the appetite. Again my bedroom  
door was knocked on. This time it was more louder,' Damnit Keense! Say something!' I continued to ignore him. I knew it was rude but I didn't  
feel like talking very much.   
  
"^sigh^ Thats it. I'm going down town and I'm buying you a burger...I'll be back in about an hour or two" he said walking away. I could hear his  
footsteps leaving faintly until I couldn't hear them anymore. He seemed angry for when he closed the door, he almost slammed it. I felt guilty  
for making him worry about me so. But I felt like shit and I didn't want to do anything. A horrible thought kept haunting my mind. What if I did  
end up with a child? I would no longer be able to be part of I.C.O.N and I'd be hunted for the rest of my life until I was dead. Suddenly I   
heard a knock on the front door of the appartment. I wasn't sure who it was and I really didn't care at the moment. After a few seconds, the  
knocking stopped. I felt relieved now that I could be alone once again. Then, to my surprise, a knock was heard on my bedroom door again. I  
closed my eyes even tigher.  
  
" Mikey just put it in the fridge. I'll eat it later" I said weakly. " Keense? Is that you?" said a voice I've been wanting to hear for 2 days.  
I opened my eyes widely and gasped. " D-Duo?" I said in a whimper. He was alive? He was ok! He wasn't killed! He was fine! " Do you want me to  
leave you alone?" he said concernly. I closed my eyes and forced a smile to my face. I could feel tears escaping my face. " N-no. You can come   
in" I said weakly once again. I forced myself to sit up and had a hard time doing so. I felt so weak that I just wanted to sleep. The bedroom  
door than opened and I looked at the entrance. There he stood. He was in great condition, giving me that suave smile as he usually does. But  
what got me feeling guilty was that his arm was in a sling.  
  
I lowered my eyebrows in concern as he walked in and closed the door. I sat there on the bed with my eyes wavering in guilt. I prayed that his  
arm wasn't broken. Even if it wasn't broken, he was still injured and it was my fault. He leaned there on the back of the door looking at me in  
pity. " Are you alright?" he asked worriedly but in a calm tone. I didn't care about me right now,' Is it broken?' The long haired boy looked at  
me curiously then at his arm,' Heh this thing? Nah its fine. It was just dislocated thats all. I'll be fine after awhile' I forced a smile and  
looked away in guilt once again. I then heard him walking over towards the side of the bed. He then leaned himself on the dresser asked once   
again, ' Are you ok?' I turned my head the other way and closed my eyes tightly. I then clentched the bedsheets and gritted my teeth.   
  
Duo's eyes wavered in empathy. He felt bad for me even though he shouldn't have. He then reached out his hand and layed it upon my shoulder.   
As if it were a new instinct, I jumped away to another spot on the bed. I looked at Duo with fear. He looked back at me with that same pity  
struck look. First he gains these feelings for me and yet I didn't have these feelings for him making it hard for him to bare. And now he   
wasn't even able to touch me anymore. Realising what I had done, I started to cry. For the first time in a long time I actually forgot what  
I was trained to do and let my emotions out. " I didn't know what to do...if I hadn't of went with him he would have killed you! I had no  
choice...I had no choice." I said burrying my face in a pillow sobbing as if I were a kid that had scraped my knee.  
  
" I know what happened to you is horrible. Something like that shouldn't happen to any woman especially you. I wish you hadn't of went with him  
because of me. Even if they tried to kill me they wouldn't have gotten very far" he said assuringly. I then ripped my head from the pillow. My  
face wet with tears and my cheeks red with guilt,' You don't understand do you? They could have killed you in an instant if I hadn't of gone   
with him! We're not just your average people, Duo! We were trained how to kill without being caught! Trained how to kill without making a big  
scene! You would have died in an instant if I hadn't of done what he said! So don't fucking say that you could have handled it yourself!'   
More tears rained down my cheeks as I yelled at him.  
  
" So you'd rather risk yourself than me?" he said just as angrily. " I would rather die myself then let another innocent person die!" I yelled  
back even louder. Duo stood there in shock,' What do you mean...' I moved on the bed then stood up on the opposite end,' That girl I was in love  
with...SHE WAS KILLED BY A FUCKING GUNDAM PILOT! AND THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO PAY WITH HIS LIFE FOR WHAT HE DID! IF HE HADN'T OF KILLED HER,   
NONE OF THIS SHIT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! I JOINED I.C.O.N SOLEY TO KILL HIM!' I was now sobbing madly, not being able to control myself. I leaned   
up against the wall covering my face so that he wouldn't see me. I then heard him walking around the bed and felt his warmth infront of me. Not   
being able to resist, I layed my hands and head on his chest and he instantly embraced me with his good arm. I continued crying and I could feel   
my tears falling onto his black clothes. I then felt him stroking my head gently, trying to calm me down. After a few seconds of intense crying,   
I sniffeled a few times. His chest was so warm that I didn't want to move my head.  
  
I clentched his clothing in my hands nervously as I almost panted from exhaustion. He then asked me a question,' What gundam was it...' I closed  
my eyes and sighed heavily. " Gundam Pilot...02" I said in a muffle. Duo then closed his eyes tightly. Wishing he wouldn't have to open them  
ever again. I cuddled my head onto his chest and continued to sniffle while he continued to pet my head comfortingly, ' Gundam 02 eh...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 more day had passed and I had regained full strength and Duo was now able to rid himself of the sling. I was now down to 4 days to find the   
gundam pilot and bring him to the colony. I didn't have to worry about bareing a child anymore. Mikey reminded me about the pills the commanding   
officers had insisted on giving me. When I had told him that I had taken one, he told me to feel extremely gratefull. That, I was indeed. Mikey   
was now gone and I was forced to be alone for the time being. He was safely back on the colony hopefully behaving himself. He suggested before   
he left that I take at least one day off from my work. It sounded good, but one day was crucial. I decided half a day would be good enough. I was   
awake early that morning so that I could start half the day decently. I made myself eggs and toast and ate peacefully.   
  
It felt great not having to worry about my mission. It was relaxing aswell. I sat down in the living room and decided to watch a little T.V. I   
flipped through the channels until I came upon something rather interesting,' Today more bomb threats have been made. Anonymous letters of these  
threats were sent to the Trade Centre. A total number of 5 leters have been confirmed so far. Security has doubled since the 2nd letter. More  
information on this event will be given later on...' I sat back and bit into a piece of my toast. I remembered Duo telling me something simliar  
like this. I thought he was just making it up but now that I've seen it on the television myself, I wasn't sure what to make of it. The states  
are a powerful country. Who would be crazy enough to challange their might?  
  
I decided not to let that bother me. It was one less issue I needed to worry about. I shut the T.V off and sat there for a moment, thinking   
about what I was going to do in my spare time. Suddenly the phone rang. I jumped off from the couch and scrambeled to get to it before it   
stopped ringing. I then grabbed the receiver and placed it to my ear,' Amina speaking, may I ask who's calling?' " It's me..." said a firmilliar  
voice that had now brought a smile to my face,' Hey, how's your arm?' " Well I can move it again if thats what your asking. Anyways since school  
is still closed, I was thinking about going downtown to get a bite to eat. Then I thought maybe you'd like to join me..." he said happily. I  
thought about this for a moment. Maybe it'd be best if I didn't see him anymore. It would only put him in more jepordy BUT I didn't want to be  
alone and I was bored.  
  
" It sounds great but...well why don't you come here instead?" I asked hoping he would reply yes. " Hmmm...ya sure why not. I'll stop by timmy's   
and get a bite to eat for the both of us...how bout an ice cap?" he said. I thought for a moment wondering what in the world he had just said.  
" An ice whacha-who?" I said with the most confused look a person could have. I then heard my braided friend laugh hysterically,' Nevermind.   
you'll find out when I get there. Just hang tight, I'll be there in a bit' " Ok...bye" I said hanging up the phone. I then walked back over to  
the couch thinking about something,' Ice Capa-who-nee?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mikey walked down the halls of the colony. With him he carried my secret. It wouldn't be that big of a deal if the commanding officers found   
out. They wouldn't have given me those pills if they knew something like that wouldn't have happened right? They never said that the mission  
would be a piece of cake.   
  
My roommate continued walking down the halls of the colony, trying to get to the 2nd level to get something to snack on. He was summoned by the  
commanding officers personally. It seemed as if they wanted some information on how I was doing. But before Mikey went, he needed to satify  
his hunger. He walked into the cafeteria and took a tray. Taking a sandwich here and a jello there. An orange pop to drink and an ice cream for  
desert. He smiled to the woman who was serving the food then walked over to a table and sat by himself. He was about to take a bite out of his  
sandwich when suddenly a face he didn't want to see was there. " Hey Mikey!" said the voice. The brown haired boy looked up with shock,' HUH?  
T-Trigger? But I thou-' " Hey buddy how's it going? Is everything cool?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
My male friend celntched his fist then grabbed the cuff of the man's shirt,' Listen you sick fuck...don't play with me because I have zero   
tolerance for asswipes like you. Now I don't know if I heard right but I thought you escaped from this colony hm?' Trigger began to laugh   
silently as he was almost pulled over the table. Mikey didn't loosen his grip on his uniform, instead he tightened it. " So...I'm guessing you  
ran into Keense...is she doing well?" he asked evily. My allie growled. He then brought his fist back and launched it right into his sorry face.  
Trigger fell to the floor hard on his backside, though his lip was in more pain. Everyone in the cafeteria looked on at what just happened.   
Mikey stood up and towered over the paining man,' If I see your face around me again...you'll get more than just a bleeding lip' He then   
kneeled down and smiled at him,' Buddy'   
  
Mikey then patted him on the back but NOT in a buddy buddy way. He then got up and started making his way out from the cafeteria, deciding that  
he should go see the commanding officers now and get it over with. From behind, he could hear Trigger yelling out,' Your fucking dead Mikey!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Eh?" I said looking at a strange drink. I took a whiff of it and it smelled like coffee except it was cold,' I'm suppose to drink this?' Duo  
looked at me oddly as we both sat there on the couch. He drank thirstily away at his own frozen like beverage, yet I still tried to figure out  
why it was suppose to seem delicious. " Put your mouth over the straw and drink...try that for starters..." said Duo sarcastically. I shot him   
an unamused look,' Ha...Ha. Your extrememly funny' I looked back at this ^Iced Cappaccino^ and decided to take a small sip. When I did, I   
instantly favoured it. It's taste was like nothing I had ever tried before. " Mmmm, hey not bad" I said sipping away happily. " Ya and the best  
part is, I won't have to worry about getting any on my face" he replied happily. I cocked an eyebrow and gave him a devious look,' Really?'  
  
" Hey! Common, cut me some slack! " he whimpered as I threatened him with a straw. I then began to laugh. A laugh I had never been able to do  
ever since Amina died. For some reason it was as if I had met Amina all over again. I could see a bit of her personality in this charming boy.  
It made me, feel whole again. I then placed my drink down then lied back on the couch. I looked at Duo and he seemed as if he was sitting   
upside down from my point of view. " Having fun?" he asked with a smile. I smiled back, ' More than you could imagine...' my male companion  
nodded. He seemed happy now that I was back to myself once again. " So...what happened to your parents?" he asked curiously, sipping the last  
few drops of his drink. I sighed as I continued to lie there. I then replied,' My mother died just after giving birth to me. My father was   
killed the same day Amina was killed. Gundam 02 was destroying a military base and my father was a corporal there. There were no survivors left  
on that base except me...I guess what they say about a gundam is true. Once you lay your eyes on one, it will be the last thing you'd see'  
  
It suddenly became silent. I wasn't saddened by telling my story, but somehow Duo seemed to be. I tapped him on the leg,' Hey...whats wrong?'  
" Huh? Oh...um nothing. It's just sad that your father died like that. I wish there was something I could have done" he said sadly. I smiled.  
" Don't worry about it. I never really liked my father and there was nothing you could have done anyways..." I said assuring him. * If you only  
knew...* he said in thought to himself. Once again I saw him with that look of sadness. This was the second time. What was wrong with him? If I  
wasn't saddened by this, then he shouldn't be. I sat up properly and looked at him,' Duo whats wrong? You look sad...' Once again he seemed as   
if he came back from a daze,' Huh?...ah sorry. I was just thinking about something' I then smiled at him hoping everything was alright.   
  
" Listen...I don't mean to change the topic but, but are you currently on a mission?" he asked. I then nodded, agreeing with what he said,  
' Yes. The ones that gave me my mission are the commanding officers. The leaders of I.C.O.N. My mission is to bring back a gundam pilot to   
I.C.O.N but he can't be harmed' Duo shifted and had a look of seriousness,' And you plan of finding gundam pilot 02 right?' I nodded once   
again,' After the commanding officers are done with him, I'm going to ask permission if I could personally kill him. I want him to die by my   
hands...'  
  
" What would you say if I were to tell you that I can help you find him..." he said calmly. I sat there with shock for a moment,' H-how...'  
He then looked back at me with his eyes admiring me. I knew once again what he was thinking,' Do it...' His goofy expression then changed to a   
curious one,' Do what?' I continued smiling at him,' Kiss me...' He then stood up and looked away. He felt as if he was forcing me into it each   
time he looked at me that way. Making me feel bad for him. " Keense...I don't think thats a good idea. Like I said before, I'm not going to kiss   
you if-" " If I'm not attracted to you...right?" I said interupting him. He then nodded. I looked down. For once I started to feel the emotion   
of embarassment taking over me. " Well...I wouldn't have asked...if I wasn't interested" I said nervously.  
  
I heard a hint of shock in his voice. I then stood up and looked at him standing there. " I wouldn't know what love is. I've never really   
experienced its full potential for almost 3 years. I was trained how to be emotionless and how to act..." I said nervously. I then  
closed my eyes and my smile brodened,' But...it seemed as if each time we encountered, you slowly started chiping away at the barrier that had  
kept me so isolated for the past 3 years...I thought I'd end up killing you for getting in my way. But each time we met again, I slowly started  
enjoying your company because I wasn't alone anymore. I had someone who shared a similar past as me...but regardless of what training I've been  
through, or what I have been taught, or even what has happened to me that I'll never forget. I'm still a woman who can have feelings for someone  
she cares about no matter what she has been taught or trained to do'   
  
I looked down at my feet, afraid of what was going to happen next. As I stood there looking down, I saw another pair of feet facing mine. I  
looked up and saw him staring down at me with that admiring expression. He looked as if he knew exactly what I was talking about. It was as if  
He would have said the same thing if he were in my place. Slowly his face neared mine. My heart pounded for a few unsure seconds, not knowing if  
this was right or not. I closed my eyes slowly and waited to feel his lips upon mine. Even though I kissed him before, It was nothing compared   
to how it was expressed right now. He was so gentle. So patient. Previously I wasn't sure if this was the right thing, but now I was sure. I  
was in love with Duo Maxwell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: OH HO HO! You just wait for the next one....Don't forget to review. Oh and Katia, you asked me why Duo was knocked out so easily? Well have  
you watched the endless waltz? Memba when Heero Jabs Duo in the same spot? Duo didn't last to long! He actually Fainted! So if you think about   
it, I made him seem a tad stronger than what he really is...heh heh heh... 


	12. ~*~A Deadly Secret~*~

A/N: I really don feel like saying anything. I'm tired....ah..sleep....heh heh heh....Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
~*~A Deadly Secret~*~  
  
  
An elevator door opened, reavealing a new hallway to walk down. But this hallway was much different than any other. The walls were made of   
glass and space could be seen. Mikey walked down the corridor or hallway that lead to the front door of the commanding officers. In his hands   
he carried his belongings. His next training class was a technology class so he had to be prepared to make a run for it after this meeting. He  
walked up to the door and raised his arm to give it a knock when suddenly the conversation that was going on inside sounded very interesting,  
' The rumors are getting strong. Do you think we should hold back the letters?' " Yes. We'll wait until Keense brings back the gundam pilot.  
Until then we should stay dormant" " A status will be available soon. I've summoned Micheal to give a full report of her progress. He should be  
here shortly..."  
  
The brown haired boy's face filled with interest. What were these old men talking about? Letters? Rumors? The boy moved away from the door and   
began looking through his bag. He searched anxiously for his labtop and headset. When he found the two he connected the end of the headset into   
the computer. When it finished rebooting he began sending out a call. One that would reveal what was going on once and for all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^ Beep Beep Beep ^ Sounded my labtop. I looked toward my kitchen table and saw it sitting there beeping madly. " What is it?" Duo asked   
curiously. I walked over frantically wondering what could be so important. I opened up the lid and saw an ^ Incomming voice chat^ screen infront  
of me. " Er damnit!" I growled as I ran to my briefcase on the other side of the table. I opened it up and grabbed my headset. I hooked it into  
the input and typed madly on the mini keyboard. " What's the matter?" Duo asked curiously as he stayed standing beside the couch. " It's Mikey.  
I think he might be in trouble or he may have something important to tell me. We only send voice mail if its of great importance" I said   
accepting the voice chat. " Keense!" rang Mikey's voice in a hard whisper. " Mikey! What the hell is going on?" I asked frantically. Pacing from  
side to side. " I have a bad feeling about this Yuki " he said quietly, looking around hoping that no one was watching.   
  
" A bad feeling about what?" I asked anxiously. Mikey typed furiously on his mini comp. He seemed to be hacking into the colony's main data   
source to see what was the real deal, ' Listen. I just overheard the commanding officers talking about the bomb threats being made in the states'  
"WHAT? Mikey get a grip! Why would they do such a thing?" I asked wanting a serious answer. Mikey continued typing away madly,' Well if the  
commanding officers really did send those threats it wouldn't suprise me. Everyone is wondering where to locate this colony. It's filled with  
trained assassins. If you take out the twin towers then the whole world is affected right? Things would be more directed to fixing that problem  
first rather than finding this colony'  
  
" That makes no sense. Wouldn't it just make people more eager to find the colony if this happens?" I asked, stopping in mid pace. " Don't forget  
Yuki. The commanding officers are smart. During the time of grieving that the people will be going through, the commaning bastards will probably  
relocate the colony someplace else where no one could find it" he said quietly. I crossed my arms,' Well I'll be damned...' " Ya...well here.  
I'll get close to the door of their office. You can listen in on what they're saying. In the meantime I've got some files you might want to see"  
he said moviing closely and quietly to the door. I turned back at my labtop and waited to receieve the files. When a warning icon flashed on the  
screen, I accepted the transfer.  
  
" Right. I'm downloading now..." I said as I turned around once again. I realised that Duo had walked out onto the balcony, enjoying the view of  
the city. " Ok...just listen in" whispered Mikey quietly. I strained my ears to hear. Suddenly I heard the conversation,' Where's that damn boy.   
He should have been here moments ago...' " Ease your anger. Even if he doesn't arrive, it won't matter anyway..." *Whats that suppose to mean?!*  
I said in thought, feeling suspicious. " No information of this operation must be sent out. Once Keense comes back with the gundam pilot, she'll  
end up bareing a child" *HUH? But...* I said in shock as I listened in. " Thats right. Simply ingenius. She knows the rules. She won't be able  
to resist us and we'll have no choice but to kill her" * Kill me???...Shit, thats what Trigger said...but it doesn't make sense* " But this  
plan will only work if Trigger and his companions did their job correctly..."   
  
My eyes opened widely aswell as Mikey's. "WHAT?!" I said outloud and he in thought. Duo looked back to see if I was fine. Ya I was fine alright.  
Sure. I placed a hand to my mouth listening to this conversation. The commanding officers planned on getting rid of me anyway. But why did they  
need a gundam pilot? Suddenly my labtop beeped once again, informing me that the download was complete. " Mikey, it's done" I said to him.  
" Good...you should take a look at it. I downloaded it from the database of this colony. It should help you " he said typing away madly. I   
was about to open the file when I suddenly heard one of the commanding officer's voice once again,' Ah Mikey. It seems you've made it here after  
all...'   
  
I stopped dead at what I was doing. My heart beated in concern. Mikey stood up and backed away from the now opened door to their office. He held  
His labtop under his arm and his headset still sat on his head. " I see you've figured out our little plot young man..." said the oldest. He   
wore a black suit and his hair was white. His hands were clasped behind his back as the other two commanding officers stood on each of his sides  
behind him supportingly. The only thing I could do was listen. " Mikey, get your ass outta there!" I yelled. He ignored me. Instead he spoke to  
them,' Ya I know your plot. But it won't work. The America's are much stronger than you think!' " Foolish foolish boy...you think we would have  
done this if we knew that we would be blamed?" said the leader evily. I continued to listen on in shock. " What do you mean?" Mikey asked  
eagerly. " We knew Keense would accept the mission to go after a gundam pilot. We knew of her past and realised that she was the perfect soldier  
to do this task. With her heart filled with hate for Gundam 02 it was no doubt that she would complete this mission with flying colours. And  
when she comes back with the gundam pilot, we'll show the America's that it wasn't this colony that blew up the towers...Hahahaha but infact   
a gundam pilot who they hated years back!" he sad evily.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They knew that I would stop at nothing to hunt down a pilot so they saved this mission espacially for me.  
They were going to frame the gundam pilot 02, blaming him for their crime. " Look at the files..." said Mikey to me. " What did you say boy?"  
asked the second in command. What Mikey had said was intended for me to hear. He wouldn't say my name, in fear that my mission would be aborted.  
" What're you going to do?" I asked with concern. " Just look at the files..." he said once again. " Mikey??? Mikey! DAMNIT MIKEY!" I yelled in  
the microphone. " Your time is up..." said one of the old men. Suddenly there was a loud gunshot. " MIKEY!" I yelled again. I looked at my   
screen. Flashing infront was a window,^ Voice chat...exterminated^ I closed my eyes tightly and slammed my fist hard on the desk,' SHIT!'  
There was nothing I could have done. Yet another innocent person died because of me. First Amina and now my dear friend Mikey. Why was it always  
the people I cared for. I could never be close to anyone without them getting hurt.  
  
I thought about what to do. I wasn't about to give up that easily. I had the upperhand here. The commanding officers hadn't known that I was   
listening in on their conversation. They thought I was oblivious to what was going on. Well, they wouldn't know what I was going to give them  
after I found the gundam pilot. I planned on doing something that they would never suspect. I was alone now. On my own with no one to help me.  
I loosened my clentched fist and angrily ripped the headset from my head. Contentedly, I double click on the files that he sent me before he was  
shot. Page after page of information on gundam pilot 02 flew infront of my face. I had no time to read this. I hurriedly scrolled down to the  
bottom of the page. Highlighted in blue were the words^Profile of Pilot 02^ This would give me the pictures I needed to track down the bastard.  
I clicked once on the blue link and waited patiently for the pictures to download.   
  
It was going slowly, but little by little the pictures showed up. Then, as half of it finished, my face was filled with horror. * It...it can't  
be* I said in shock as the picture continued to form. I couldn't blink my eyes and my breath was stuck in my throat. There, staring back at me  
was a picture of a young chestnut haired boy...one that I had befriended. " Is everything alright?" he asked standing a few meters behind me.  
I slammed the top of my mini computer and stood there. I saw my briefcase and my handgun was sitting inside. " Ya...I'm fine. Um say Duo, what  
was the true intention of the zero system?" I asked innocently as I shifted infront of my briefcase. " Well, it's intentions, if used in another  
mobile suit aside from Wing Zero, was to make a pilot an unstoppable killing machine. The Zero system was only fit for the gundam 01 mainly.  
Why'd you ask?" he said curiously. Then, unexpectedly I turned around pointing my gun at him. His look was that of surprise.  
  
" Everyone who knew about the Zero system is now dead except for the gundam pilots. No one was really sure what were the true intentions of the   
zero system after everyone that played a huge role in the war, died. But the gundam pilots knew. But they scattered around te Earth holding sacred   
information about the war. So many people died that held this vital information. Only a gundam pilot would know that much information about the  
mysterious system. And you seemed to know alot about it..." I said standing firm, holding the gun in place. Duo looked away. Not being able to  
look me in the eyes. " I piloted the Deathscythe and Deathscythe hell gundams. I was gundam pilot 02 and yes I was in that war" he said guiltyly.  
I shook my head as silent tears fell down my angry face,' You little bastard. You were right under my nose the whole time and yet I was to blind  
to see that'  
  
He then shot his face up and looked at me,' If you want, go ahead and kill me. I may have slaughtered innocent people accidentally during the  
war. But after hearing your story, I became more guilty than usual. The only way to make it up to you is by placing my life in your decision'  
More tears streamed down my face. This was the moment I've been waiting for for almost 3 years and now I was fighting my feelings for him.  
" If killing an innocent life meant keeping the peace, then I guess those lives I killed weren't in vain. But you think it doesn't hurt me  
anyless than it hurts you knowing that I've killed hundreds or maybe even thousands?" he protested. I stood there and looked away. Holding my  
gun firm. It shook nervously and indecisively in my hand. To shoot or not to shoot. That was a question I was having a hard time answering.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me? " I asked softly. " I didn't want you to be afraid..." he said just as gently. I lowered my eyebrows,' Afraid of what?  
You?' He then shook his head,' Afraid to love me back...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^ September 10th. 197 A.C ^  
  
The I.C.O.N colony floated gracefully in the vacuum of space. It looked almost like a ring with two more surrounding it. It was pitch black and  
with the many lights from the student dorms, it looked like a piece of space itself. Soon a small ship came in to dock with the colony. In the  
cockpit I sat waiting to be hailed. A screen then poped up infront of me,' State your rank and ranking number followed by your last and first   
name' " Commander 6226. My name; Yukiko Keense" I said sternly. " Your reason for docking?" the security gaurd asked. " I've completed a mission.   
I'm bringing back a guest. Someone that the Commanding Officers intended me to find. I have the full right to enter" I said assertively  
once again. I was soon granted the wish of docking.  
  
I carefully pulled the small aircraft up beside a docking tube, where me and this special guest would be walking into to get in the colony.   
When I made a successfull dock, I sighed and sat there for a few short seconds in my seat. This was it. I wasn't going to turn back now. I got   
up from my seat and started walking to the back of the ship. It was now being highly watched. Any suspicious move that was made on the ship, the  
security system or gaurd that was in charge of security would be able to see. I stood infront of a door and punched in 4 numbers. It then swung  
open, revealing a long hair braided boy lieing down on the floor with his hands locked together infront with a hightech looking pair of cuffs.  
I closed my eyes and growled,' Get your ass off the floor. We're moving' The boy growled just as angrily as he forced himself to sit up, then  
stand.  
  
I walked over to him as he stood there, looking away from me. " Don't do this..." he said with closed eyes. I smirked evily and placed my hand  
on his cheek. I turned his face so that he would look at me. Quickly I placed a kiss upon his lips. A few seconds into the kiss, he ripped his   
head away angrily. I backed up and smirked,' Don't get pissed off now. It's a waste. Once you step onto that colony, your finished' I then  
reached behind me where my gun was hanging off my belt. I then withdrew it and pointed it at him,' Now co-operate or else you'll have another   
hole on your face' The boy did what he was told and started walking angrily infront of me. I kept the tip of the gun in contact with his back.  
Poking him toward the door that would lead us into the colony. I walked up to the door and punched in 4 numbers yet again. It then opened,   
inviting us.  
  
We both walked down the long corridor like tube leading us to the entry of the colony. I waited for the door to slide open. The only way that  
would happen is if it was opened from the inside not the outside. It took only a few seconds for it to open. It seemed as if the one incharge of  
security was stalling. " Go..." I said seriously to the gundam pilot. He walked ahead of me. A person then stopped the both of us, ' Stop here  
for a second. We must scan both of you just in case. It should only take a few seconds...' I then smiled,' Why me? You and I are the only ones  
with guns right?' The security gaurd shook his head,' We're not permitted to have guns in the scanning area. If we fire it could shut off one  
of the main systems' * Bingo...* I said in thought. As the security guard used a magnetic like wand to detect any weaponry on the gundam pilot,  
the unexpected happened.  
  
I then saw the security gaurd being jabbed in the face by Duo's cuffed hands. " AH!" I yelled angrily. He then walked up to me and looked as if  
he knocked me one in the abdomen. My mouth was then close enough to his ear,' Number 8, 2nd floor...' I then pretended to fall to the ground as  
if I were badly injured. My acting skills were now being put to good use. Duo began to run through the halls while other security gaurds ran   
after him. " Commander Keense...are you alright?" one security gaurd asked worriedly as I pretended to hold my stomach in pain,' Ya I'm fine.  
Get the prisonner. And becarefull. He's a gundam pilot...' As I said the two words ^Gundam^ and ^Pilot^ the security guard had a look of shock  
and disbelief,' Sweet Mother Of God'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. ~*~People Are Never Who They Seem~*~

A/N: Zzzzz...Me...Zzzzz...Not Own...Zzzzz...Gundam...wing...Zzzzz  
  
  
  
~*~People Are Never Who They Seem~*~  
  
  
Duo continued running down the halls as he continued being chased. As he ran, he opened his mouth and took out a small silver key and smirked at  
it,' Keense you are one devious little girl' Quickly he turned a corner and anxiously tried to unlock his cuffs. When he did, he stopped and   
threw it smack dab in the middle of one security guard's head causing him to fall to the floor. The other security gaurds stopped and looked at   
their fallen companion, with fear. Soon they panicked and started to run back the other way. " Heh" said Duo as he turned continued running.   
  
After a few minutes of turning corners and jogging down long paths, he finally came to an elevator. He remembered what I had told him,' Number 8  
second floor...right' He pressed the up button so that the elevator would bring him to the second floor. He walked in and looked out at the hall  
seeing more security guards running toward. But before they could reach him, the elevator doors closed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was running down the halls of the colony, sprinting frantically to the the stairs. I couldn't go to the elevators because I knew Duo was using   
it. If I were to use it, then he would be stalled. I kept my gun tightly gripped in my hand. I looked as if I were hunting him rather than   
trying to find him and aid him in our plan. Hopefully no one suspected me in trying to explode the colony. Ya that was our plan. When I meet up  
with him in my dorm, we were going to think about how we were going to carry this idea out. There was a class where students were taught how to  
disarm bombs. So there would be real bombs there, but they would be deactivated and it was heavily gaurded. But me and Duo would find a way  
around that when we would run into eachother once again.  
  
Suddenly as I turned a corner I stopped dead in my steps and stared at the one who stopped me,' And what the hell do you think your doing?' It  
was a gaurd, standing there, frozen in fear as I yelled at him. " Gyah...commander Keense...heh heh...I was just...informing the commanding  
officers that well...the intruder has escaped" he said nervously. I then growled at him,' You don't have time to do that! There's a fucking   
gundam pilot on board!!!!' I then grabbed the cuff of his shirt and my face sneered at him as it was inches from his,' DO YOU KNOW WHAT A  
GUNDAM PILOT IS?????' I then released him from my grasp and he instantly fell to the floor. He figited nervously on the floor and quickly  
picked himself up,' Y-y-yes m-m-m'am!' I then pointed my finger down the hall I just came from,' Well then get your lazy ass in gear!' The  
poor gaurd then scrambeled off down the hall in fear.  
  
When I saw him disappear, a smile stretched across my face,' Damn I'm good...' Just up the hall was the door to the stairwell. I just needed to  
jog a few more meters and I'd be there. I didn't need anymore interuptions....Damn. I'd spoken to soon. The intruder alert was now ringing madly  
and all I could do was hope that Duo wouldn't get caught or else we'd both be in trouble. I stopped infront of the stairwell door and hurriedly   
opened it. I looked up and saw the stairs going on as if it were for an eternity. Hanging just above me from a wire was a sign that read   
^Level 2^ "DAMN! These stairs go on forever...I'll get there to late..." I said cursing angrily. Then, as I continued looking at the sign, an idea   
hit me. If I found the end of the wire that held it, maybe I could get myself up there much faster.I looked around me to find the wire hanging on   
a hook. As I looked around, I finally came to it. I jogged toward it and saw that it did infact connect with the sign.  
  
I climbed on the rope and pulled myself just high enough so that my feet dangled. I then took my left hand off the wire and grabbed my gun. I  
took carefull aim and fired at the wire. As if it were a roller coaster ride, I was then pulled rapidly through the air while the sign decended  
to the bottom of the floor. I looked up and realised that my ride was almost up. If I didn't let go at the right time, well...actually I don't  
want to even think about what would become of me if it happened. " Alright...wait...wait...WAIT...NOW!" I yelled as I released the wire and   
jumped infront of the door to the 2nd floor. I looked down below to see what damage I had done. When I looked I was a bit nervous,' Whoops...heh  
bet that was expensive. It's not as if it's gonna matter anyway hahaha' once again I hurriedly opened the door and began running down the hall  
looking for my room door.  
  
I then found it and ran up to it. I stood there for a few seconds regaining my breath. I then raised my arm and knocked on the door. I waited a  
few seconds to see if I would be answered, but then realised that even if Duo thought it was me knocking at the door, he wouldn't take the risk  
of opening it. I looked both ways down the hall to make sure that no one was there listening or watching me. I then neared my mouth to the door   
and spoke,' Duo...Duo, it's me...' I heard shuffling in the room and I felt a moment of relief knowing that he had made it there. The door then  
swung open revealing his smiling self,' It's about time you made it here...I thought maybe you were figured out' I walked in and smirked as I  
strided pass him,' Duo have your forgotten? I was trained to be sneaky and unsuspecting' When he closed the door the room became extremely dark  
and cold. I guessed it was better having all the lights off that way no one would know we were there.  
  
I felt my way through the room and laid my gun down on the small quadenza and sighed,' So...whats next?' " Well, I noticed that there's vent in  
this room. Any idea where it leads?" he asked softly. I thought hard for a moment,' I'm not sure but I think it leads to the artillary room...'  
" And why do you think so? How can you be so sure?" he asked. I smiled and sat down on my bed behind me,' Well everytime I'd come back to my  
room after artillary class, the smell of gunpowder was so strong here in this room. I was going to report it to the commanding officers one day  
but I decided to let it go' Duo rubbed his chin with interest,' Well, if we could get through that vent and into the artillary room we could   
stock up on ammo and weapons.' " Ya we could, but we can't afford to get caught. If we were to shut of all the power we could maneuver around  
the colony much more easier. The emergency lights would be activated, but it would still be to dark to really see anyone lurking around" I   
said as I stood up nervously.   
  
" Good. Thats a start at least we're getting somewhere. Do you know where the main power source is located?" asked my long haired companion. I  
nodded even though he could barely see me,' Ya. It's down the hall to the right from the artillary room. I have an access card to get in but   
once I slide that card through, the commanding officers would know where I am. They might send gaurds to find me and they might spot you'  
" Ah but you forget my dear Keense, lieing is a way out. If they find you, you could easily tell them your searching for me. Meanwhile, you  
pretend to look for me and I'll disengage the power. Sound good?" he asked confidently. I smirked,' Ya. At least it's a plan' " Well get your  
gun and we'll see if we can try and open the vent" he said feeling his way to the back of the room. I stood up from my bed and felt my way back  
to the quadenza where my gun was to be sitting on. When I didn't feel anything there but papers and pencils, my curiosity grew stronger,' Duo,  
did you take my gun?'  
  
" Huh? No. I thought I heard you set it down..." he said just as curiosly as me. Fearfully, I backed up in horror not feeling so secure at the  
moment,' Ya...thats what I thought to...' Suddenly I heard Duo grunt angrily. " What is it? DUO?" I whispered loudly. I was feeling paranoid now  
wondering maybe we weren't the only ones in the room. I ran over to the door by focusing on the light from the hall that seeped through the   
cracks. When I stood there, I slid my hand on the wall hoping to find the light switch. When I flicked it on, I sheilded my eyes for a brief   
moment for I fell victum to its brightness. " Ah! Damn..." I cursed. Slowly I lowered my arm and squinted as my eyes slowly came into focus.  
I looked over to Duo and saw that someone was holding my gun to his back. I wasn't sure if my eyes were still having trouble focusing but I  
could have sworn that the man with my gun to Duo's back...was Mikey.  
  
" Keense who is this bastard?!" Duo yelled at me. He didn't know who was holding the gun to his back. He hadn't gotten a look at him just yet. I  
then felt relief and let my nerves loosen,' Mikey you bastard. I thought you were dead. You can let him go. He's...he's ok' The short brown  
haired boy then pushed Duo onto the floor which made me feel better, but what he didn't, was lower his gun. It was pointing toward me. As I  
saw his angered position my heart fell in my stomach,' Mikey...common it's me, Keense.' Duo growled and mumbled as he sat up with his back   
toward my so called friend. " Damnit Keense. Your buddy Mikey is gonna get one hell of a beating when I'm done wit-...Heero..." He said looking   
at the brown haired boy with the gun still in his hands. Never had I seen Duo's face full of surprise and shock.  
  
I looked at the braided boy in wonder,' What did you say?' Duo continued to look at him as if he was the 9th wonder of the world,' Man. I'll be  
damned...is it really you?' Duo took a stop forward but the boy with the gun growled and held his gun more threateningly. Duo growled and backed  
up,' Damn. You haven't changed...' " Duo what're you talking about? Who's Heero? That boy is Mikey!" I yelled angrily. Suddenly the boy with the  
gun spoke, ' No. I'm afraid Duo is right...I've been posing as someone named Mikey so that I could keep my eye on you. I've been very suspicious  
of you for awhile.' I lowered my eyebrows and shook my head as if a pool full of wonder spilled into my head,' W-hat? No. Your Mikey. Your my  
friend! What're you talking about?' I was now confused. I wasn't sure who he was anymore. Was he Mikey; my buddy that I've known for almost  
three years while training secretly on this colony? Or was he ^Heero^ ; some guy that he and Duo claims to be.  
  
" Like I said before. I've been posing as the person you call a friend. When I heard that there was an assassin colony somewhere in space, I  
knew that it would be trouble. I knew that if any one of the trained students got out and was sent on a mission that would corrupt the people,  
yet another war would start. Being curious, I set out to find the colony and learned as much as I could about it. I changed my whole profile.   
When I joined, Heero Yuy no longer exsisted. I became the man you came to knew as Mikey. Adding a few acting skills so that I wouldn't be   
suspicious to the commanding officers..." he said seriously. He seemed cold and emotionless.   
  
My mouth hung widely open as he continued to speak. " Then, when I heard a few rumors about you, hearing that your best friend was killed by a  
gundam pilot. I knew that you'd wait for a mission that would have to deal with one. But then I thought, why would the commanding officers want  
a gundam pilot? 3 years had almost passed since the war, and the gundam pilots have rarely been mentioned. I decided that the only way to find  
out was to pretend to befriend you and learn as much as possible" he finished. I shook my head in disbelief and anger,' You dirty asshole...'  
  
"Ya well Heero's like that. You get use to it after awhile..." stated Duo, adding his 2 sense when clearly no one wanted it. " Who are you..."  
I asked angrily, glaring at him. But when I did, he seemed much more better at it. I then remembered when I first met Duo. When I first glared  
at him. He said that he was emune to it because he had a friend who would glare at him all the time. This ^Heero Yuy^ must've been that friend.  
" You don't need to know who I am. Right now I need to know something from you..." he asked, still holding his gun firmly. He then continued,  
' If I lower this gun, can I expect your full trust. You are still one of them...' I smirked angrily,' Even though you acted as Mikey, you can  
still trust me as Heero. Me and Duo plan to take out this colony. I don't know what kind of experience you have but 3 heads would be better than  
2'  
  
Duo then spoke bluntly,' He a freaken gundam pilot...' My face then showed no expression. ANOTHER GUNDAM PILOT???!!! I had two gundam pilots   
under my nose and I hadn't even realised it? That really hurt my reputation and pride as an assassin. I then placed a hand to my face and shook  
my head in disbelief,' Oh man. Why me...why me...' " Keense..." said the boy's voice. I looked up and my gun was thrown back to me. I looked at  
this other gundam pilot with curiosity. " Head to the artillary room with Duo. Get as much ammo as you can carry. I'll go to the colony's  
database and see if I can do something to the system. " he said seriously. It was odd for me to see this boy so serious. Was this his true   
nature? I then smiled, and was glad I had his trust back.  
  
" Right...ah but wait. There are a few things that bug me..." I said looking at him, competing against his glare. " What now..." he asked   
angrily. " There's no need to be angry. I just want to know if you knew who that figure was that followed me through the school" I asked   
curiously. The boy, Heero, hm'ed. " That was me...I planned on killing you that night. If you had died, your mission would have been aborted   
and none of this would be happening right now. Lucky for you, you escaped with only scrapes and bruises while I had to try and conceal a shot   
wound" he said keep a serious posture. Now that he claimed to be this Heero person, he seemed more grumpy aswell. " So you tried to kill me and   
got shot in the process...another thing, I'm guessing that was you who gave me those pills on your own will. If you recall, the commanding   
officers intended for me to be tarnished..." I said crossing my arms. Duo stood there and yawned.  
  
" Thats right. I knew that your mission wouldn't be so easy. A woman should never be left with a burden from force" he said closing his eyes  
for a few long seconds then opening them to meet my eyes again. " And that shot I heard?" I asked. He then replied,' Me. I withdrew a gun and  
shot away from the commanding officers only to frighten them. I knew that if I were to shoot them, the whole colony would be searching for me.  
But shooting away from them just enough for them to look away, I ran and hid on a citizen colony where I wouldn't be found so easily. Knowing   
that you would be back here on the 10th, I came back aswell secretly on the 9th, hiding in this room planning on how to take out this colony   
before the commanding officers went out with theirs. I knew you wanted to get them back, but when I heard a few minutes ago that you had   
captured a gundam pilot, I thought maybe you were going to go through with your mission. Then I heard you speak for yourself with Duo on how  
you were going to take out the colony. But I still wasn't sure if you were really going to go through with it. I didn't want to take any risks.'  
  
My mind sucked in all that he said. When he did, a few things started to become clear. I couldn't believe that the figure that tried to kill me  
that night was actually Mik- I mean Heero Yuy. A gundam pilot. But his reasons and intentions were right. If he had been successful that night,  
then this whole ordeal would not be happening right now. " I see..." I said softly, thinking about this. Suddenly Duo sighed and placed his hands  
behind his head,' What you guys are talking about probably makes more sense to you than it does to me. But what doesn't make sense is that Heero  
didn't even have to try to get some from a girl' I then stiffened and felt embarassed. Why'd he have to keep bringing up that memory. On the   
other hand, this Heero Yuy didn't seem to care. He was busy staring at the vent.   
  
" You and Duo go through the vent...I'll take the elevator..." he said sternly. " Why take the elevator? You'll get caught" I said with concern.  
Heero lowered his eyebrows in determination,' Not if I'm careful. Besides, the main power is on the last floor of this colony. Underneath the  
1st floor' I nodded,' Fine then. Take this atleast. Me and Duo will be able to get more and better ones' The boy turned around and I tossed the  
gun back to him. " Right then. Common Keense" said Duo as he walked over beside Heero. I smirked and walked over aswell while Duo started   
taking off the screen to the vent. I then stopped beside this other gundam pilot and spoke,' Do me a favour...' The boy closed his eyes and  
waited for me to ask. My smirk grew wider,' Tell Mikey to watch himself'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: It's sad...but this story is comming to its end pretty soon. Hope you enjoy the next few chapters. And I hope all you readers like it. 


	14. ~*~First Part:Complete~*~

A/N: Ya blah blah disclaimers...U know the works. Anyways, sorry this chap took so long. I had fucking writers block. I hate it and  
it hates me and I'm its common victum. *sigh* so here ya are. My 14th chapter finally done. Er now I can get on with the others.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
~*~First Part:Complete~*~  
  
" Hand me that ammo clip there would ya Duo?" I asked as I placed a few straps around my leg to hold ammo. The braided boy stood up from   
beside a box and handed me some clips for any brand of handgun. I caught a few and hooked them to my thigh. I already had my guns hooked onto  
my other thigh. " Right, You ready?" I asked curiously, looking at him. He loaded an ammo clip into one of the guns he chose then smiled my  
way,' Ready as I'll ever be' I nodded and proceded to the door standing there waiting for Duo to do the same. We each stood on oposite sides  
of the closed door. Duo held his gun firmly, ready to defend himself from whatever wanted to meet him and me on the other side. " I'll go  
first" I said in a whisper. He nodded and waited for me to move infront of it. I stood infront of the door never feeling so nervous in my  
entire life. The main power was just left of where we were.   
  
After we shut the power off, we had to rely on the other gundam pilot to do the rest for us while we searched for the bomb disarming class.  
I placed my hand on the knob of the door, taking a breath to relax myself. I then whipped it open and pointed my gun straight infront of me.  
The only problem was was that no one was there threatening me. " Clear..." I said seriously, letting my ally know that he was safe to come out  
from hiding. I poped my head out the door and looked both ways down the hall. No one was there. It was deserted. I walked out casually trying   
not to look suspicious for the millionth time.   
  
Close behind me was Duo, hoping that he wouldn't get caught. I looked around the hall and saw in the corners of this corridor were cammera's.  
" Shit...we can't get through..." I cursed. Duo poped his head over my shoulder and looked at me suspicously,' Whadaya mean?' I cocked an  
eyebrow and pointed my finger toward the cammera, gaurding the room to the main power. My long haired friend then sighed repeating,' Keense,  
Keense, Keense...when are ya gonna learn...' He held up his gun, closed one eye and focused. He pulled back the trigger and a loud crack  
rang through the air. The good thing was, we couldn't be seen anymore. The bad thing was that we could have been heard. I looked over to him  
and growled,' For your sake, pray we weren't heard...'   
  
I began walking down the hall clutching my gun loosly in my left hand. Duo hmph'ed and crossed his arms,' Whats that suppose to mean?'   
Ignoring him, I stood infront of the door that held the nessessities we needed. The power box that would shut off the power. That was one  
huge nessessitie. I looked over to the right and saw the key card slot thinking that there had to be another way in. Soon Duo was standing to  
my right pondering the same thing. He then asked,' Do you have a hair clip?' " My hair is to short for a hair clip. I should be asking you if  
you had one" I said unamusingly. " Leave the hair outta dis..." he growled. I sighed and thudded my head on the wall,' Think, think...'   
Suddenly the door creaked open. Me and Duo stood there in amazment and shock. " Hmm...great example of mind over matter" he said looking in.  
  
" No...your friend must've done it. He knew we were heading here anyways plus he knows the colony pretty well " I said anxiously as I walked  
in. The long brown haired boy walked in after me and looked around. I searched the room along the walls trying to find a small grey box.   
There would be a huge main switch inside that I'd have to pull down. Luckily, Duo seemed to have found it first. " Hey, is this it?" he asked  
poiting at it with his gun. A smile grew on my face. I walked over and nodded,' Ya thats it.' " Alright...I'll look for the others" he said  
taking a step forward. My words then stopped him,' Others?' He then spun around and nodded,' Ya others. This is a colony not like your   
average home. One box shouldn't shut off all the power. There should be at least 2 more...'   
  
" Fine whatever. Look for em quickly" I said opening the one I was currently at. He then continued looking around for similar power boxes.  
Meanwhile I was looking through each switch in the box. It couldn't be small it had to be a big one. The main switch that would shut off  
everything. I then thought. If we shut off everything, would that shut off the computer system controlling the colony aswell? " Duo..." I  
said in a curious tone. " Ya?" He answered back. My eyebrows were lowered in wonder. This was actually going to be an interesting question,  
' If we shut off all the power to the colony, will the main database shut off aswell?' There was a moment before he replied. When he did, he  
was more theoretical rather than knowing for real,' Well, if you shut off the main switch shouldn't the colony end up a floating piece of   
metal?' " I dunno..." I said. Great. Here were were just inches away from doing what we were here to do and now we weren't sure if we could  
do it properly.  
  
I then thought of something. If we shut off all the power, the emergency lights will turn on, but they're dim. " Wait...no. The database will  
be fine." I said positively. " How can you be sure?" he asked. I turned around and smiled at him,' Because, the emergency lights are activated  
by the main database' " I see...well anyway, I found the other one. I guess there were only 2..." He said pointing to the other one. " Right.  
Well you can turn that one off and I'll do this one. When you open the cover, look at the bottom. There should be a long black switch. Thats  
the one you need to pull down. Got it?" I asked hopefully. " Ya got it..." he replied back. I then turned around and looked back at the power-  
box. I felt somewhat nervous. Who would have thought that this mission was going to end up like this.  
  
I exhaled heavily and placed my hand on the switch, ready to pull it down at any moment. " Ready?" I asked. " Ready..." He replied strenly. I  
closed my eyes and inhaled deeply,' NOW!' I heard both the switches jerk down. After a few seconds, we were both consumed in darkness. I  
stood there breathing hard. " Duo?" I called out not being able to see where I was. I placed my hands infront of me to feel my way around. I  
now knew how it felt to be blind. It was hard to see, but the emergency lights were on in the hallway. I was able to see it from the cracks in  
the door.Suddenly a source of light was born just infront of me. It was a red light that was held in the hands of my long haired companion.  
To my surprise, he was holding a flare.   
  
" There's a whole crate here. Just becarefull where you step..." he said flashing the light infront of the flare filled crate. With the   
amount of light given, I carefully walked over to the crate and looked in. He was right. There were many flares in the crate, just waiting to  
be used. " Alright. Take a few. I'm sure they'll be useful" I said taking at least three and inserting them on my straps that kept my guns in  
place. Duo took a few aswell. " Now we just need a bomb..." he said anxiously. I leaned my hands on the crate's edge and sighed,' Ya...a bomb'  
There was an odd moment of silence until the long brown haired boy spoke,' You nervous?' I stood up and laughed lightly,' You have no idea.  
This is probably the most craziest thing I'm going to do...'  
  
He then placed his hand on my shoulder for comfort,' Don't worry. At least you don't have to worry about doing this alone' I smiled and nodded   
feeling relief taking over. He was right. I didn't have to do this alone. I then turned my head and looked over to the door. I slowly walked   
over and stood there waiting for my companion to do the same. When he stood beside me, I then opened the door and peeked out making sure that   
no one could see us or anyone that would see us. I turned my head back in and looked at him, " Alright. Lets go..." I said as I walked out.  
Duo took his flare and scraped it upside the wall. Soon its light was smothered out. There was no need for it anyway now that we were in the  
hall. As I walked out carefully, hearing my feet taking each cautious step, I heard 2 shots fired from behind me.   
  
I whipped around and saw Duo blowing the smoke from the tip of his gun. " What're you doing?" I asked semi angrily. Once again he could have   
gotten us in trouble. He then smirked at me,' I shot the power boxes. That way no one could turn them back on' I nodded nervously. It was a   
good idea but I guess the word ^Risk^ didn't even pop up into his hair filled head. We then proceded walking down the dim lighten hall. It was   
eerie walking down this hall. It was quiet with the exception of our feet smacking on the floor. Our guns held tightly in our hands in case  
any unsuspecting student, gaurd, or anyone for that matter, poped up infront of us.  
  
" Where are we gonna find these bombs again?" Duo asked in a whisper. " There's a room on the second level. It's where students are trained   
to disarm bombs. Locked safely away are the real ones we use in our missions. Unfortunately, only the students that have been trained to use  
the bombs properly, can use them in a mission" I said as we started reaching the end of the hall. A wondering look then crossed his face,' What  
about you? Can you use them? Or do you at least know how?' I smirked but kept my face looking straight infront of me,' I'm a professional in  
shooting and artillary. If you need a sniper, look me up. But if you need a bomb expertiese, count me out'   
  
" Damnit girl. I know somewhat about bombs but I'm not all that great with them. How are we gonna carry this out if neither of us really know   
how to set up a bomb? And one isn't going to be enough" he said nervously. I stopped and stood at the corner of the hall. I turned around and   
looked at him in the eyes,' Your right. 3 bombs are needed to achieve full damage on this colony. A bomb on each of the popular floors. 1, 2,   
and 3. The result, lots of fireworks' The braided boy scratched his head,' Ya well I hate ta brake this to you babe...but your not getting   
your fireworks if you don't know you to set up the bomb properly'  
  
" Who said I didn't know how to set up a bomb? I did live with a room mate that did take the classes...which...um...I'm sure he didn't need...  
hmmmm" I said looking away in sadness. It was just hard to believe. My room mate didn't exsist. It was all an act and it was hard to bare.  
I felt Duo's hand on my shoulder again,' You miss your room mate don't ya...' I lifted my head and forced a smile,' Ya. It's just hard to grasp  
that I was played for. He may claim to be this gundam pilot...but whenever I see him, I see my best friend Mikey. And it's just hard to let go.  
I'm not going to be able to get use to it.'  
  
" Ya well. This guy is like that. Whenever he wants to find info on something, he'll do whatever it takes to get it. Thats just how Heero is.  
But you know, after this. You may never see him again" he said softly. When Duo said that, my heart fell. Yet again I was loosing a friend. A  
friend that didn't even exsist in the first place. Yet it still hurt. " Ya...I know" I said trying to hold back my emotions. Suddenly an idea  
struck me, " Maybe I can become friends with this Heero character?" I said wonderingly. Duo began windmilling his arms. He then stopped and   
looked at me with a disturbed face,' With Heero? heh heh...trust me. No one can be friends with that guy. I've known him for sometime now and  
we still don't get along'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
A/N: I know this chapter is short. But Hey, whatcha gonna do. I had a real bad case of writer's block and this chapter sucked. I know.  
Don't worry though. My mind is finally getting back in bussiness. It might take me awahile to put up the next few chapters but don't worry  
they will be out up sooner than it took this one. And guess what? I'M GOING TO THE STATES ON THE 20th!!....*Oh goodie* Ya. I'll be seeing  
whats left of the twin towers. I dun even know if there's stuff still left. But hey ohwell, if this story is still in the making by the   
time I get back, my inspiritation level will be sky high. So ya, it'll be all good. 


	15. ~*~ Second Part: Not As Planned~*~

A/N: Aight peeps. Yet again another chapter! Huray! *Maria shows no sense of estaticness at all* Oh goodie...  
  
Chapter 15  
  
~*~ Second Part: Not As Planned~*~  
  
" Security systems at max level. Gundam pilot 02 escaped. Searching all levels of the colony. Hmmm..." said a dark brown haired boy as he typed   
quickly on the colony's huge database computer. Flashing before his prussian blue eyes were lines after lines of numbers. The security system now  
had a lock on mine and Duo's location. What this dark haired boy was trying to do was hack into the security systems and loose our location.   
Hopefully it wouldn't take long. On the main screen infront of him were two red dots running away from the gaurds on the colony. The boy cursed  
angrily in mind as he continued, determined to find the codes needed to hack into the main database.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running down the dim halls were me and Duo, running frantically from a gaurd that was hot on our trail. I panted and heaved as I ran infront of Duo.   
We weren't discovered but if we ended up getting caught, not only would Duo get it from the commanding officers, but I would aswell for helping him.   
" Do...you...think they know it's us?" asked my long brown haired companion as he ran up beside me. I looked at him in an unamused way. It was s  
lightly dark and we were both wearing dark clothing. So the chances of them seeing us were like 20% out of 100. " Damnit...We can't run forever"   
I panted as we turned a corner.   
  
Thinking that turning a coner would buy us some time, it actually increased our chances of getting caught. I stopped myself in my tracks. Duo barely   
bumped into me almost causing us to crash to the floor. We stood there not moving and barely breathing. At the end of the hall was a man that I hated   
so much. Someone that I wanted to kill so badly. As I kept my eyes on him with anger, Duo could feel the fury rising from my body. " Control it" He  
whispered in my ear. I tried to look away but my craving to kill him was so strong. " Damnit...control yourself" he said in an angry whisper. I  
gritted my teeth and looked away. Suddenly footsteps behind us were heard. "FUCK!" I yelled as I turned around holding out my gun. While Duo pointed  
his gun down the hall to the man I hated so much.   
  
We both stood there back to back with our guns at each of our enemies. My gun was pointed in the face of a gaurd that stood a few feet away from me.  
Duo's gun pointed at him. Trigger.   
I pulled back the small latch at the top of the gun. All I had to do was pull the trigger and then take credit for the kill. " Take one fucking step   
and I'll blow your brains out..." I said angrily to the gaurd. I could tell he was afraid. Sweat was falling from his head as he tried to slowly back   
away from me.   
  
Looking down the hall toward Duo was that piss poor excuse of a man. He was staring down the barryel of the long haired boy's gun. A smile then grew  
on his face,' Ah. Gundam Pilot 02 and Keense Yukiko. What a pleasant surprise...2 for the price of one' I closed my eyes as I heard his voice from  
behind me. My gun shaking nervously in my hand. I was afraid of what Trigger might say. It might just provoke me into killing the gaurd infront of  
me. " Let us by and I'll spare your life..." Duo said looking at him down the hall. The dark haired boy smiled as he started walking toward Duo.  
" If I let you pass, how will I be assured you won't kill me after? How can I be assured that Keense won't kill me huh?" he said deviously. " He   
assured you that he would spare your life. But your going to have to do a hellova lot more to change my mind asshole" I said to him.  
  
The man continued walking towards us, not caring that his life was staring down the tube of a gun that was being held by a gundam pilot. A gundam  
pilot known as a demon in battle. I prayed that Duo would shoot him. I prayed for it so much as I stood there. His life was what I craved now.  
" I'm glad to see you still have that grudge against me Keense. I thought you would've enjoyed our encounter. People these days are so ungrateful  
don't you think?" he said stoping a few meters away from Duo and me. Duo growled and spoke to me,' Don't listen to him Keense. He's trying to get  
under your skin. Don't let him win...' The anger I was feeling was indescribable. I fought crazily against my fury. It was like trying to ignore  
a constant babel pounding into your mind from earphones. You want it to shut up but you can't...unless you get rid of the earphones.  
  
"Trigger. If you provoke me, there's going to be one less gaurd to worry about on this colony..." I said swallowing hard. Feeling my sweat falling  
down my eyebrow. The gaurd infront of me quivered in fear as I threatened him. " Do it. Once you pull that trigger, you'll know how it feels to   
kill. Trust me Keense. It feels like nothing you've ever felt before...hmm...you'll probably like it more than what I have given you" he said   
testing me. " Keense IGNORE HIM!" Duo yelled. The gun shook in my hands. I was ready to pop. I closed my eyes and let an angry yell out from my  
mouth. A loud crack rang through the air. I then quickly turned around and pointed the gun in the same direction Duo was pointing his. Both of our  
guns pointed at him.  
  
Duo growled in dissappointment while Trigger smiled victoriously. " How could you..." said my long haired companion. I growled,' I didn't. It was  
just his shoulder...' From behind we could hear the gaurd crying out in pain as one of my bullets stung in his shoulder. I then pulled back the   
latch once again. This time I planned on taking a life. " You plan on taking my life? Will it satisfy you after you've done it?" He asked   
curiously. I smirked and held my gun tightly,' Hell ya' I took a step forward to get in perfect shooting range. Yet again, another loud crack was  
heard. It rang through the air loudly speeding toward its target. The only problem was...I hadn't fired it.  
  
I stood still without loosing my posture. I looked in the eyes of the man that stood infront of me. A look of evil reflected in them. Suddenly,I  
heard a body falling to the floor behind me. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. " Now what're you going to do? Kill me? Or help your boyfriend?"  
He asked angrily. I then realised that the gaurd I had shot had whipped out a gun and shot Duo in the side. I looked back at Trigger and growled  
angrily at him. I growled and placed the gun back in the strap on my thigh. I whipped around quickly and kneeled down beside my injured friend.  
His side was bleeding heavily through his black clothing.  
  
" Oh gawd..." I said in disbelief. Not caring about anything else at the moment, I whipped out my knife and ripped the clothing to see how bad the  
injury was. The sound of the material ripping through the air. Then the smell of fresh blood waffted in my nostrils. There infront of me was his  
bullet wound. It was bad. Something way out of my league. I couldn't do anything. He needed medical attention quickly or else...he would die.  
" Shhhhhit!" He cursed between gritted teeth. Blood was spewing from his side like crazy. " Don't speak...you'll make it worse" I said using some   
of the ripped clothing to cover the wound. " I...I w-was careless...heh...heh heh" he said with a smirk. I wrapped a long piece of material around  
his waist to stop the bleeding. It would give us extra time, but we were the enemy. No one would care to treat him.  
  
I looked over infront of me and saw that the gaurd I had shot was now dead. At least I think he was dead. I then looked back at Duo. He tried hard  
not to close his eyes. I then got him into a semi sitting position, so that he was almost laying down on my knees. " Keep your eyes open. Don't  
close them..." I said angrily to him. " You can save him you know..." said a voice behind me. I closed my eyes as I clentched Duo's blood stained  
clothing in my hands. I would have thought the bastard would run away. Slowly I turned my head and looked up at him angrily. I hadn't noticed but   
tears were running down my face upon my angered expression. Trigger's expression then changed when my eyes layed upon his. It was as if when I   
turned to look at him, a huge wave of fury hit him hard. He then looked at me curiously,' You really do have feelings for that boy...it's a pity.   
For almost 3 years you've given your soul to this kind of life to kill him. And yet here is the moment you've been waiting for. Where he's living   
on a thread and now you want to save him...'  
  
" Tell me what I must do to save his life..." I said sternly. My breathing quickened as I felt Duo's life slowly slipping away. Trigger smiled as he  
kneeled down infront of me. " The commanding officers need this gundam pilot. A dead one is no use to them. I'll pretend this mishap never happened  
if you pretend to still want this pilot's life. Surrender him to the commanding officers and his life will be saved...but his reputation will be the   
thing to die..." he said coldly. I looked away trying to swallow what he said. He was right. If I didn't hand Duo over, then he would die. This  
was the best thing I could come up with right now. " Fine...I agree..." I said still with my eyes closed.  
  
" Oh...and one more thing..." he said standing up. One more thing? I knew there was a catch. I opened my eyes and looked up. He then smiled,' Have  
a nap' The next thing that came to me next was darkness. I had guessed I blacked-out.   
  
Nothing but craziness ran through my mind. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me. Would I ever wake up? Was this it? was it the end? Actually  
there was another I was more worried about. Duo. I hoped he was fine. Even though I was knocked out, I still had a sense of concern. If he died I  
don't know what I'd do...I couldn't believe I was saying this. Trigger was right for once though. For almost 3 years I had given my soul to this  
organization for one soul purpose. To kill gundam pilot 02. And then odd as it is...I've been placed under his spell and have fallen in love with   
him.   
  
I dragged him into this. I should have left him out of this when I had the chance. I should have given up. And now because of my foolish actions,  
someone I loved, once again, was going to die.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I have one word to describe this chapter....^Meh^ 


	16. ~*~Shackled~*~

A/N: Aight I know I haven't been so "Upedy" lately. I've been kinda boring and not my usual self. Don't ask what it is cause I'm not really  
sure. Hormones ya know? They do weird shit to you when u least expect it. Now I don't want to holf u back any further so  
here ya go! another chpater of my oh so great story. lol. Finally its comming to an end.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
~*~Shackled~*~  
  
I could feel myself breathing hard. My hands felt as if they were being squeezed. I felt as if my body was being hung from something but I wasn't   
sure from what. The thought secludes me. Suddenly my left eyebrow twitches and I can hear yells and screams. The sound of a huge explosion and the   
smell of innocent bloodshatter. Was this really happening, was I dreaming..., or was I seeing into the future.  
  
" ^GASP^" I said as I jerked my head up breathing extremely hard. I could feel sweat running down and off my face. I took a few seconds to realise  
where I was. I winced and looked to my left, my hand was shackled to the wall behind me. Actually both my hands were shackled to the wall in the   
colony prison. I was forced to stay in a kneeling position. This was pure torture. I let a moan of agony loose in the air. My face pounded. I   
wasn't sure why until I remembered the last thing I saw before I blacked-out. Trigger's fist launching into my face.  
  
" Fuck..." I cursed as my head hung limply in exhaustion. I wasn't sure how much time had passed or even if it was the same day. I felt to tired to  
move or even fight. I just wanted to die. As I hung there pondering away the rest of my tired life, I heard the cell door open. Footsteps slowly  
approached me. With whatever strength I had left, I raised my head to see who it was. No one of great importance. Just the cell gaurd with a tray of  
food in his hands. He knelt down and placed it infront of me. I looked at him as my eyes hung half way open. " Are you going to behave yourself?"  
he asked curiously.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but soon realised my throat was extremely dry. I then forced myself to produce 2 words,' F-fuck...you...' The gaurd  
growled angrily as I kneeled there smirking with exhaustion. He stood up and did something to my shackles. I fell from the wall and hit the ground  
with a thud. I still had chains emerging from the cold steel that wrapped around my wrists. I lied on the ground wincing in pain. My whole body felt  
sore. But what I felt now was nothing compared to what I was going to get in a few seconds.   
  
The gaurd grabbed the chains that imprisoned me and held them up so that I would be forced to stand. My hands were up in the air by force. My eyes  
were closed and I didn't care what happened to me. The gaurd brought back his fist and launched it hard into my abdomen. My eyes flared out widely  
as the pain shot throughout my body. He then released the grasp on my chains and I instantly fell to the floor, caughing violently. Gasping for air.  
A wide evil grin then grew on his face as he saw me squirming on the floor like a hungry mouse looking for food, except my lungs were hungry for   
air. He then kicked me in the side causing me to turn over on my back. " AH!!!!!" I yelled out in angony as I lied there sprawled out on the cold  
floor.  
  
" That'll teach you to talk to me like that you little bitch" he said spitting on me then walking away, locking the cell door. My breathing   
quickened its pace as lied there in extreme pain. I didn't know what was worse, the punch in the face, the punch in the stomach, or the kick in the  
side. All three collided into one sharp pain. Suddenly without realising it, my body began to shake uncontrollably. I didn't know what was happening  
to me. I've never felt anything like this before. Was this fear? " AH!...shiiiiiiitttt..." I moaned out. I thought about just lieing there and   
hoping that I would die, until I remembered that we still had a chance or at least I thought. That other gundam pilot. He was still on the colony.  
Surely he would complete our operation.  
  
With the little bit of strength I had, I turned over on my stomach. My vision was extremely blury but I fought hard to keep conscience. I felt like  
I was going to collaspe any minute. My eyes closed for a few short seconds. My body wanted to give in, but I knew I couldn't give up that easily.  
I forced my eyes to open and gritted my teeth angrily as my chin sat on the cold floor. I then used one arm to drag me to the tray. Surely there   
would be some water there that I could drink. My mouth had a distinct taste of blood and my throat was dry as hell. Finally I had dragged myself to   
the tray. I forced myself into a sitting position where my legs sat on one side while one of my hands supported me. I used my right hand and grabbed   
the cup that held the water.  
  
Thirstilly I grabbed it in my hand and brought it to my lips and started drinking it down greedily while some of the water drooled down my neck. I  
decided not to be to greedy and saved some water for later. I wasn't sure but I knew that I would probably be in here for a while. I was feeling  
slightly better except for the sharp pains. I forced myself into a better sitting position until I saw something on the other side of the cell.  
This cell room wasn't small. It was infact big, dark and cold. Something on the other side of the prison caught my attention. I couldn't really make  
it out, but I forced my eyes to at least try.  
  
Finally, I was able to determine what it was. Hung in the same manner as I first were, was an unconscience long haired boy. I held my breath in fear  
that he might be dead. I looked at the cup that held the water I had almost devoured, then I looked at him. Even though I was in great pain, I   
snatched the cup in my hands and started to force myself to stand. I looked at my chains. They looked long, but hopefully they were long enough for   
me to reach him. Holding the cup in my hands, I began limping my way toward my injured companion. Wincing everytime I placed my weight on my left leg.  
When I made it over to where he hung, I fell to my knees panting once again. I placed the cup down and looked at his head which limply hung there  
motionless. Worriedly, I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook his gently. My chains rattled along with my action,' Duo...Duo...'  
  
He made no movement what-so-ever. My eyebrows lowered and my eyes wavered. I hoped he was alive. I placed my hand on his cheek and lifted his head.  
His face looked so peacefull in a sleeping state. He looked as if he had no worries at all. " Oh Duo..." I said in a concerned whispered. I placed   
my left hand flat out infront of his mouth. I waited for a few seconds and felt his warm breath upon my palm. Relief then took over my body. I  
looked at him and placed a kiss upon his forehead,' You bastard...your still alive' He was alive, just unconscience. I looked up at the shackles   
that held him captive. Once again I forced myself to stand wincing in the process.  
  
I looked at his hands at where he hung. The chain that was attached to the shackle seemed to be hooked on a hook, keeping him in that hung position.  
Carefully I unhooked the one ring that hung off the hook on each of the shackles. Soon Duo fell to the floor. I kneeled down and placed him over my   
lap with concern. I held up his head with my right hand and dipped my fingers from my left, into the water. I looked back at the sleeping boy then   
slowly ran my wet fingers along his lips, hoping it would help. " Common...wake up..." I said worriedly. Once again he wasn't showing the slightest  
movement. Why wasn't he waking up? He was breathing meaning he was alive.  
  
I dipped my fingers into the water once again but this time I ran them across his forehead, moving his chestnut brown bangs out from his sleeping  
face. In a way I didn't want to wake him. He was so gorgeous just sleeping there silently. My emotions for him seemed to be getting stronger as I  
looked at him more worriedly. I shook him again gently, wishing that he would stir,' Common. Wake up. Please wake up...' I then pressed my forehead  
to his and closed my eyes tightly. " Gawd Damnit wake up!" I growled holding him closer to me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Sirs...you requested to see me?" said a dark haired man. Trigger stood in the office of the 3 commanding officers. " Yes. Go down to the prison   
and bring Keense Yukiko here. We would like a word with her before we carry out our little scheme" said the the oldest. A broad devious smile grew  
upon the young man's face,' You know, she slept a whole day. She doesn't know what day it is or even the time...' The second oldest commaning   
officer grunted a grunt of interest,' I see. Well, when she is here we'll inform her that today is the 11th...she'll be awarded for completing her  
mission'  
  
" A reward huh?" said Trigger curiously. " Yes my dear boy. One that is to die for..." said the third commanding officer with an evil glare in his  
eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes passed and I had given up on bringing my companion back to painfull reality. I was sitting up against the wall with his head   
sleeping on my lap. My hands rested on his chest as I slept up against the cold wall. I was both tired and in pain. Even though those 2 things were  
a major thought pounding in my mind, knowing that the person I loved was still alive, drowned them out. I then realised something. Whenever I was  
with Duo, I was always happy. Just like when I was with Amina. No matter how down I was or what situation I was in, both of them somehow managed  
to bring a smile to my face which was a rare thing to do.  
  
I had lost someone I loved once before. I vowed that it's not going to happen again.   
Soon I heard the sharp sound of footsteps walking down the prison hall. My eyes slowly started to open as the sound reached my ears. I turned my   
head and looked infront of me. I was now fully awake and wondering what the hell was going on. Suddenly a conversation between the gaurd and the  
owner of the loud footsteps, were talking,' I was told by the commanding officers to retrieve Keense Yukiko. Her time's up' Aroused by this convo,  
I gently moved Duo's head off from my lap and placed it on the cold floor. I felt guilty for doing so, but hearing this conversation threatened me.  
I stood up infront of my sleeping ally, defending him from any harm. Soon the cell door opened and a figure I had despised walked in.  
  
I decided, for Duo's sake, to behave myself. As I stood there painfully, Trigger smirked,' Well, how's the stay? Any complaints?' I smirked back  
point to the gaurd,' Ya...your busboy is a real asshole...' The man closed his eyes and chuckled silently. " Even when your beaten to almost death   
you still have a sense of humor. But you won't have that same humor when the commanding officers speak with you" he said threateningly. I stood   
there holding back my anger. I didn't want to waste the last bit of my strength on getting mad at him. " Fine. Do what you want with me, but leave   
him out of this"I said seriously.   
  
" His fate is not for me to decide. You'll have to speak with the commanding officers about him..." he said plainly. I then stood stiff,' Then I'm  
not leaving. Until I have your word that nothing will happen to him while I'm in meeting with the commanding officers, I'm not moving one bit...'  
"Keense. You forget, your injured. Your to weak to fend for yourself..." he replied coldly. Even though I hated to admit it, he was right. I was  
even to weak to stand, let alone fighting. I then shook my head angrily,' I don't care! I'm not budging until I have your word...' Trigger then  
placed his hand to his forehead and sighed,' Stubborn as always...' He then snapped his fingers. I stood there curiously, foolishly challanging  
whatever he had ready for me.  
  
Soon a couple of built gaurds walked into the cell. I slowly backed up in anger, protecting my unconscience friend. Soon the gaurds engulfed me in  
their strength. They unlocked my shackles and began to drag me off with effort. I wasn't going to leave without a fight,' DUO!!! NO! WAKE UP!!!'  
I kicked and punched as much as I could, injuring one gaurd here and another there. But everytime one fell, another emerged to help drag me off.   
Trigger stood there amused at this. I yelled and screamed frantically yelling out Duo's name so that he'd wake up. I wasn't secure leaving him there  
alone with a man I really didn't like. " DUO!!! NO!!!" I yelled as tears and fury welled up. Soon, I couldn't fight them off anymore. I was forced  
to give up. My limbs felt numb and I could barely even stand now. I let myself go as I was dragged down the hall, with Trigger's smirk being the   
last thing I saw as I moved out from sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	17. ~*~What We Feared, Is Now A Reality~*~

Chapter 17  
  
~*~What We Feared, Is Now A Reality~*~  
  
Even though my body felt numb, my desire to destroy this colony, wasn't. I felt myself dragged into the elevator, forced through the hallway then   
pushed inside the office of the commanding officers. I lied there on the cold floor gritting my teeth in anger and in pain. Both emotions I've  
been feeling for some time now. " Ah...miss Keense. Glad to see that you can make here on such short notice" said one of the cold creul voices from  
the oldest commanding officer. I used my arms and pushed myself off the ground with such effort. I then glared at him angrily,' What do you want?'  
  
" We want nothing from you Keense. We want nothing but to reward you for completing your mission. Please stand..." he replied. I thought for a   
second. They wanted to reward me? Was I hearing right? Slowly I stood up and got to my feet. " I don't want to be rewarded. I know what you plan  
on doing so don't play innocent with me" I said, spitting out some blood on the floor. " We have no idea what your talking about." said the second  
in command. I whipped my head at him and growled,' You bastard. Don't play stupid! The only reason why you needed a gundam pilot was so that you   
can blame him for what your about to do!'  
  
" And that would be?" asked the third in command. I looked at him and gritted my teeth with fury,' You plan on blowing up the trade centre in  
America. Using the time you'll transfer this colony somewhere else in space so that no one can find it. What this colony is producing are not   
trained assassins! Your training killers! Murderers, to complete your disgusting ideas and make them a reality! We were to do what the people wanted  
that the leaders wouldn't do! So we were suppose to take that risky step in taking the law in our hands if we knew what were were doing was the   
right thing to do! But this organization has changed! You've manipulated so many minds and now you want to destroy the twin towers?!'  
  
" SILENCE! How dare you speak like that to your masters! We've worked long and hard to keep a strong organization like this in succession! The   
leaders of every colony have tried so desperately to find this colony and destroy it! And now we're going to give them a piece of our mind. We're  
going to show them what we're cabable of! I.C.O.N Will live on! And no one, not even a soldier with your experience can stop us!" The oldest   
bellowed. I growled and launched forward,' YOU BASTARDS!' " STOP!" He yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks. For some reason my gut instinct told me  
to listen. The oldest commanding officer had his hand held above something on his desk. I couldn't tell what it was but I knew it couldn't be  
anything good.  
  
" If you take one more step, the American's will be exploded to bits" he said evily. *WHAT?! B-but how?*I said mentally " How? What did you do?"   
I asked curiously. " Hm. We're not stupid. We may be old but with age comes wisdom. While you were out, hunting for the gundam pilot, we secretly   
enrolled some of our older students to work in the trade centre. While the other people working there thought they were co-workers, they were   
actually trained killers, planting bombs in each section of the towers. One near the foundation, the middle and the top. Each bomb was set to   
explode for today. September 11th...if you take one step, I press this button which activates the bombs...so be wise and think before you act"   
he replied.  
  
I couldn't believe what I just heard. No matter what! They were already ahead of me! Even when I didn't know Duo was gundam pilot 02, they had the   
bombs already set up where they needed them. All they needed was me to bring the gundam pilot so that he could take the blame. Who would believe   
that he didn't do it? It was a gundam pilot and gundam pilots weren't to be trusted. " Damn you!" I yelled as I clentched my fists tightly. We   
couldn't win. Even though we planned this out, we couldn't win because they were a step ahead of us. It was over.  
  
" Even if I decided not to take a step, you'll destroy the towers anyway!" I said. " True, but right now what your mind decides also decides the  
fate of the Americans right at this very moment." said the third commanding officer. I looked way in defeat. Everything that was happening right  
now, was all my fault. I then realised that there was really only one thing I could do,' Blame it on me instead of the gundam pilot...' "Hm?"  
said the first. I then thought about what I was saying. If I took the blame, I'd be hunted by Earth and the colonies. I wouldn't last out there  
or anywhere.   
  
" Hm! Even if we wanted to place the blame on you, it wouldn't work out as well. You see, to the people you'd just be a normal person that walks  
the streets of Earth or roams the colonies. But if it were a gundam pilot, the hate of the people would be so strong that the people would leave   
this colony alone and place their time on deciding what to do with the gundam pilot's life aswell as thinking about what to do about the incident  
with the twin towers..." The second one hissed.  
  
I looked away in shame. How could I have been so blind. I felt dishonour in my heart. For almost 3 years I've been working for an organization that  
has now become nothing but the birth place of cold blooded killers.  
  
Suddenly, I heard the sound of 3 guns loading themselves. I looked up with seriousness and saw each of the commanding officers pointing their guns  
at me. Two on my sides and the one that not only threatened me, but the americans aswell. " So, your going to kill me..." I said closing my eyes.  
" My dear Keense...we planned on killing you even before you started this mission. We knew you'd find out about our scheme so we couldn't take any  
chances..." said the first. I smirked in defeat. " Well...so be it." I said sadly. My life was now going to be decided. I deserved to die anyway.  
" Farewell Ms. Yukiko. A traditional I.C.O.N death is now going to be placed upon you" said the second.   
  
I tightened the squeeze on my hands. I closed my eyes even tighter. My breathing became crazily fast. I've never felt so nervous in my entire life.  
Knowing that you were going to be shot 3 times anywhere was a scary thought. With 3 short pulls I'd end up dead. Would it be slow and painfull? Or  
fast and relieving.  
  
I held my breath and thats when it happened. 3 shots fired into the air and hit fresh flesh. "AH!" I yelled as my eyes flared out widely. I fell to  
the floor on my hands and knees and panted heavily as sweat fell from my face. " Shh...ssshhhh-hhhhh-iiiitt!...fuck..." I cursed trying to gain my  
breathing back. 3 bodies were heard, falling to the ground. I stayed there on my hands and knees, thankfull...that I was still alive. I felt like  
crying. Feeling that kind of fear was intense and morifying. A voice then spoke to me,' Are you alright?' It took me a few moments to reply. "Shit..  
..damnit...ya...I'm...Phew...fine...Oh man!" I said as tears of fear fell from my face. I was happy yet scared at the same time. " Good. Now get up,  
we don't have much time..." said the voice. I then reconized it as that other gundam pilot. " Give me some time. If you've noticed, I was almost  
shot 3 times, which was the most scariest thing I have ever felt in my entire fucking life!" I yelled as I lied down on the floor.  
  
" Listen. We don't have time to stall. We need to move. NOW" He insisted calmly. " Why now...I need sometime to be greatfull..." I said closing my  
eyes tiredly. The boy growled,' Your life won't mean anything in the next half hour if you lie there' I opened my eyes with interest,' What do you  
mean?' " While you and Duo were held captive, I decided that I'd have to finish where you and he left off. 3 bombs have been placed on the 3 popular  
floors. If we don't move now, we'll be going down with the colony. Unless, thats what you want" he said smoothly. I quickly stood up and started  
limping out into the hall with the boy close beside me. As I ran, a pinching feeling stopped me.  
  
The boy turned around to see my disturbed posture,' What now...' I looked back at the room where the bodies of the commanding officers lied.   
Something was wrong. I began limping back into the room to see what had bugged me so. There, forcing himself to live was the leader of the   
commanding officers. Blood was leaking down the side of his mouth and his breath was heavy. He raised his arm into the air ready to slam it down.  
" NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as I launched forward, hoping that I would reach him in time.   
  
At that split second, it felt as if everything stopped. Like it was a time freeze. So many people were going to die if that button was pushed. So  
many innocent victums would be dead after this. But there was nothing I could do to stop it. I fell to my knees as I saw his now dead hand lieing  
on the button. The old man then fell to the ground and exhaled his last breath. I then fell on all fours once again and closed my eyes. The sound of  
steel and cement crashing at the same time. Children screaming and parents running for their lives. Smoke and fire enveloping everyone in its path.  
White clouds of dust swallowing most of the city. The pain and mournfull cries of innocent people who had just died. They had nothing to do with   
this and they were killed without warning.  
  
Victums of something they were not involved in. Something that I had helped become a reality. Millions of children were now orphans. Women were now  
widows. Some families no longer existed. People jumping from the top of the bulding instead of being burned. Couples holding hands in their last   
seconds together. Babies crying hoping that warms arms would take them somewhere safe. Thousands killed in just one hit.  
  
" No..."  
  
  
  
" ...no..."  
  
  
" GAWD DAMNIT NO!!!!"  
  
All the pain. I could feel it. It was the same pain I felt when I lost Amina. And here I was. I had helped create that same pain when I promised  
myself I would never do such a thing. All those people were now feeling the same sorrow I had felt and was still feeling.   
  
"Keense get up!" Heero shouted angrily. I sat up looking out the huge walled window. There staring back at me was Earth. Even though the boy   
couldn't hear it, I could. I could hear it all. Fire trucks emerging, ambulances approaching. People dieing and crying. Telephone calls.   
Hellocopters, news reporters. It was all happening.   
  
" There was nothing you could have done. SO GET UP" he growled at me angrily. I closed my eyes tightly and stood looking out at space. There was  
only one thing left to do now. And I wasn't going to just sit and cry. " How much more time do we have until the bombs go off?" I asked seriously.  
" We have about 25 minutes. We can use the same ship you used to get here. First we have to get Duo" he replied. I turned around. Never had I been  
so determined about something, ' Right...lets do this then'   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I hope it was good. I really hope I described that part well. Then again I wasn't there but I hope  
it sounded at least like that. SO what ya waiting for? Review! hehehe :) 


	18. ~*~A Heart-Breaking Sacrifice~*~

A/N: Aight. I stumbeled upon one of my best friend's fics and I read her disclaimer for Gundam wing. I like it so much that I'm gonna use it. Here  
it goes...* Shiroi Dragon clears throat* "For the love of God people do you think that if I owned Gundam Wing Heero would have ended up with Relena?"  
Hahahahaha great diclaimer! aight. On wit the fic, not many more chapters 2 go! Just cause I love you readers...dis chap is gonna be a long one.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
~*~A Heart-Breaking Sacrifice~*~   
  
" Keep up, your holding back" growled the gundam pilot. I panted and heaved as I tried to keep up with him. I'd like to see him try and run with the  
pain that I was going through,' I can't...run as well as you ok?...I'm still sore...' " If you don't keep up, then I'll leave you behind" he replied  
coldly. Angered by his comment, I forced the strength to run up beside him as we turned a corner,' Listen buddy. Do you think, just for a minute you  
could put your ^Mikey Act^ in motion cause he was alot nicer than the asshole you've become!' Suddenly the boy stopped in his tracks. I was forced   
to stop aswell. I panted as I looked at him victoriously,' Ha...I see my words have gotten to you'  
  
" Shut-up...listen" he said leaning his back up against the wall. I held my breath for a second to listen carefully. There were a couple of guards  
at the next corner. We were trapped and couldn't go. " Damn. Now what do we do?" I asked in an angry whisper. The boy looked at his gun and hm'ed  
undecisively. He then handed it to me,' There's one bullet left. I've watched you during our target shooting classes. Your good at far range. Just  
don't miss' I looked at him curiously. I was kinda happy to know that he at least remembered us during classes. I smirked as I grabbed the gun in my  
hands. I then nodded,' Right' I inched along the side of the wall and held my gun firmly.  
  
I only had one shot at this and it had to count. I peeked over the side of the corner and saw two gaurds talking with eachother. They were in   
perfect position for me to shoot. One gaurd's back was toward me while the other gaurd was infront of the first one. So if I shot at the arm of the  
gaurd closest to me, there may be a chance the bullet would go straight through and hit the other one aswell. I cautiously leaned out from the   
corner and reached out my arms, pointing my gun straight at the gaurd with his back at me. I closed one eye and thought quick, but hard, where I   
would shoot. I decided that the leg would be the most sufficient spot. That way we could make a run for it without having to worry about being   
chased.  
  
I breathed in and with a quick tug on the trigger, the bullet flew and sped at the gaurd's leg. It ripped right through his flesh and stuck itself   
in the other gaurd's leg. I opened my eye and smirked once again,' 2 birds with one stone...' The two gaurds lied on the floor crying out in pain as   
they held their bleeding legs. Heero walked up beside not showing the least bit of emotion,' Don't get relaxed right now. There's still more to get  
through' He then continued running down the hall as if nothing happened. I stood there in disbelief,' Your so pessimisstic!' Quickly I ran hurriedly  
and joined him while passing the 2 gaurds that weren't to happy with what I had done to their limbs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly, a pair of colbalt blue eyes started to open. Not knowing whether they would be looking into a world of death, or into the eyes of the one  
he loved. " Huh...damn...where am I?" he said wincing. Duo went to sit up when he felt a sharp pain in side which quickly convinced him that lieing  
down was the best thing at the moment,' Ah! man...I forgot about the bullet wound...great' " Ah you've finally stirred. Good to see your alive and   
well. Keense would be furious if you had given up on life" said a tall dark man sitting on a chair infront of the injured braided boy. Duo turned   
his head and looked at the figure speaking to him,' I'm not going to die just yet. There's still alot more I need to do. Until I finish it, your   
stuck looking at my face, pal'  
  
" If I wanted to, I could easily get rid of your face, boy. So watch your tounge before I confiscate it" Trigger growled angrilly. Duo turned his  
head once again and looked up at the ceiling,' I'm only going to behave myself because I'm injured. I don't need anymore damage' Trigger cocked an  
eyebrow and smiled,' Wise decision. In the meantime, why don't you tell me about you and Keense. She's extremely fond of you. It's a rare thing.   
Usually she's angry with anyone who gets in her way yet you seem to have won your way around that little obstacle' The chestnut haired boy closed   
his eyes and tried not to overreact,' Leave Keense out of this. Whatever is going on between me and her is none of your bussiness...'  
  
The dark haired man shurgged his shoulders from where he was sitting,' No need to get jealous. It's not as if I can take her away from you anyway.  
As you already know she hates everything about me' Duo turned and looked at him with his rare serious look,' And do you have reason why she   
shouldn't?' " Hell no. I was doing my job so whether she liked it or not, it was bound to happen to her sooner or later. She's gotten over it and  
soon she'll forget it ever happened" he said assuringly. Duo closed his eyes in disappointment,' Taking away a lady's womanhood by force is  
nothing to be proud of. Especially when your ordered to do it. Something like that can't be forgotten. It's like a scar. The only difference is, is  
that only she can see it aswell as others like her'  
  
" Pfft. What do you know. Your just saying that to defend her because she isn't here. Your words don't affect me" he hissed back. The braided boy   
opened his eyes curiously,' Don't you feel at least a bit of shame for what you've done? If Keense wasn't as strong as she is, she'd be in a mental  
hospital right now. Not here trying to make a difference for you people. After this is over, she won't be able to live like an ordinary woman. She  
probably won't be able to have a proper relationship with her partner later on in life! How can you not feel shame in knowing that you've ruined a  
lady by trying to force her into a whore?'  
  
Trigger rose from his chair and pointed his finger angrily at the injured gundam pilot,' Shut the hell up. Who are you to tell me if I should feel  
shame or not! I don't feel the least bit of shame at all. Your just a little boy! It takes a man to do what I did!'" If raping a woman makes you a   
man, then why was I the pilot of a gundam? " Duo shot back annoyingly. Trigger growled in anger. The braided boy looked up at the ceiling again,  
' I didn't need any woman to get that job. So who's really the man here?' " Oh you little bastard. Not only are you sneaky, but your wit is quick   
to" said Trigger deviously as he calmly sat back down in his chair.  
  
" I don't know what your talking about..." said Duo seriously as he lied there on the cold floor. " I'm not stupid you little fuck. You tried to   
anger me so I'd end up killing you. Then the commanding officers would have my throat. It took them quite some time to find you the right sergeons  
on this colony to fix that bullet wound for you. You should be extremely greatfull. If you hadn't received medical attention soon after that shot,  
you wouldn't be here talking with me right now" he replied.  
  
Duo hm'ed as he closed his eyes. He was greatfull that he was still alive, but the fact that he was healed just so he would be hated, annoyed him.  
" Oh...and you have Keense to thank to. If it weren't for her, you'd also be dead right now" he added. The young boy opened his eyes in wonder. He  
then turned his head and looked at the I.C.O.N assassin,' What do you mean? Where is she?!' " Don't anger yourself. You'll only tire yourself out.  
Then again, if I were you I would have reason to be angry. You having these feelings for her and all" he said teasingly trying to get the gundam  
pilot's rage to burn. " Shut up about that...where is she?" Duo asked anxiously.  
  
" She's dead..." he replied coldly with no expression. Duo growled,' You lie...' " Why would I lie about that? I have no reason to. Just a few   
minutes ago while you were still knocked out, she was summoned by the commanding officers. She's definetely dead right now. The commanding officers  
don't stall with matters like this. You only have yourself to blame" he said. Duo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as his head faced the   
ceiling while Trigger continued to irritate him with verbal torment,' She willingly gave up her life for you. After you were shot, I told her that  
I'd pretend as if nothing happened only if she gave you up to the commanding officers. She knew that was the only way you would live. The only   
thing was, if she gave you up, she'd die. If she would have left you, she'd probably still be alive'  
  
* Keense...no. Why? Why'd you go do something so stupid?!* Duo said in thought, angrily. " What're you talking about. I'm still up and kicking" I  
said holding a gun in my hands. Trigger whipped around and saw me standing there in the prison door, glaring at him. His eyes were wide with shock,  
disbelieving that I was still alive,' No. You died! The commanding officers-' " Are dead. And so will you be in just a few seconds..." I said   
anxiously. Frantically, the dark haired man looked to the side and saw the gaurd that was suppose to be watching the door was now unconscience on  
the floor. He then looked back to me nervously,' Is that gun really loaded?' I smiled and fired a shot close to his feet. I then placed my aim back  
to where his heart beated to evily." Convinced? or do you need another demonstration?" I asked smirking. It felt good to be in power. Knowing that  
one of your worst enemies had no other choice but to cower before you.  
  
" Even if you kill me, the colony will destroy you and your boyfriend here..." he said backing up nervously. Suddenly another figure emerged behind  
me. Trigger's nervous and shocked expression grew into more detail,' Mikey? But I thought he was-' " Dead? Ya he is. Mikey is long deceased...  
say hello to Heero Yuy. Pilot of Gundam 01..." I said feeling pretty good about the situation. The look on Trigger's face was priceless. " A...  
another gundam pilot?!" he yelped out in fear.  
  
" Yep. What's that saying now? Once you lay your eyes on a gundam it's the last thing you'll see. I think it goes the same for its pilot. Don't you  
think...Trigger?" I said angrily. The man continued backing up in fear, shaking his head praying that I'd show him mercy,' Keense...no! Don't do it!'  
I hm'ed,' To late' I pulled the tigger back and instantly the bullet fired from the gun. It then sped right into the man's heart, burrying itself   
deep and killing him instantly. Slowly I lowered my gun at the same time, Trigger's body slid down the wall. Leaving a beautiful red blood line as  
a result. The smoke from my gun flew upwards. I looked way feeling a sense of justice,' That was the first time I've killed someone purposely' Heero  
stood beside me and looked at Trigger's lifeless body sitting upside the wall,' No need for me to ask whether or not it satisfied you, knowing that  
he's dead. Even I don't know the answer and I've killed more than the amount of kills the students on this colony have killed alltogether.'  
  
" Well I'M satisfied that he's dead. His voice was like an itch I couldn't scratch..." said Duo as he continued to lie there patiently. I looked over  
at his lieing body and felt greatfull that he was alive. Happily I walked over and sat down beside him, looking at him with soft eyes. Eyes that told  
him that someone loved him,' You ok?' The boy smiled. The one smile I loved so much,' Ya. I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all...You?' I smiled back,  
competing against his,' Great' " I hate to ruin the moment, but we should be getting out of here while we can" The other gundam pilot stated.   
" But what about the bombs?" Duo asked curiously. I placed a hand on his cheek. He was cold. I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them again  
only to stare back in his cute curious face,' Your friend already planted the bombs. All we have to do is get the the ship I took to get here. Then  
we can go back to Earth...'  
  
Suddenly the short, dark haired brown boy knelt down beside me looking at our injured companion,' Duo, can you sit up?' " Ha. Ya right..." he   
replied. " Fine. Keense, take your gun and gaurd the prison door. Make sure no one comes near. I'll help Duo up" he said seriously. I nodded and did  
what I was told. I stood cautiously looking out like a vulture while Heero helped Duo to his feet. Soon they both stood in the door way. Duo had his  
right arm slung around Heero's neck, while Heero himself supported the braided teen and helped him to walk. " You ready?" I asked curiously. Heero  
nodded. What we were about to do wasn't going to be an easy task. Somehow, we had to get to the main floor and get to the ship without getting  
caught. No one said this would be easy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Err..." grunted Duo as the pain continued to singe his side. I walked infront of the two, making sure that no one got in our way. Right now we  
had to find the opposite stair well since the power was down and the elevators weren't working. When we finally came to the door, Duo's pain only   
continued to increase. " Just a bit more ok Duo?" I said concernly as Heero continued to help him. I looked back at the door and opened it, aswell  
as holding it for the other 2 to walk in. I then closed the door and looked at what we had to climb. " Shit...this isn't good..." I said seriously.  
Duo laughed lightly,' This just isn't my day is it...' " We have no choice. There's only about 15 minutes until those bombs go off..." stated Heero.  
  
I thought for a minute. Heero was right. If we wanted to live, we had no choice but to go up the stairs. It may be nothing for me and Heero to climb  
but for Duo, it was a whole different story. I placed my gun in the strap that still stuck to my thigh. I then made my way over to Duo's left side  
and slung his left arm around my neck. " Ok...this should be easier on you with 2 of us helping. Just relax. All you need to use if your feet" I  
said looking at him from the side. " Ready?" asked Heero. " Ya" I replied. Then at the same time, we both began to help our injured friend up the   
stairs. There were 3 flights. Like I said before. This was nothing for me and Heero to climb. But for Duo, this was killer. I hoped it wasn't to  
much stress on his wound.   
  
Going through one flight of stairs seemed as if it took forever. At least 2 minutes were taken on each flight. When we reached the top, we sat Duo  
down upside the walled railing. We now had only 9 minutes to get off this colony. I kneeled down beside the braided boy and his condition didn't  
seem to be getting any better. He was breathing heavily and was sweating madly. " I don't know if we'll make it out of here at the pace we're going"  
stated Heero semi angrily. I ignored his comment. I knew what he really meant and I wasn't about to do it. I then zipped down my pilot suit and  
pulled the sleeves off reavealing my loose tank top. I placed a piece of the material in my mouth and clutched another part with my hands. With  
great force, I pulled in opposite directions ripping a long piece off.  
  
I then folded it and began to wipe off the tired boy's face. " Hang on Duo. Just a bit more ok?" I said. I looked down at the bandages that were  
wrapped around his waist. It seemed as if the blood was starting to seep through. His wound was re-opening. " How much longer do you think it might  
take us before we reach the ship?" I asked worriedly. There was a short moment of silence before the short brown haired boy spoke,' If we leave now,  
we'd probably make it there in 5 minutes. We'll have 4 minutes to leave the colony' * 4 minutes. That should be enough. I just need you to be strong  
for a little bit more. Then you can rest* I said mentally, looking at Duo. " Alright, lets get moving then" I said helping the injured boy to his   
feet. Placing his arm around my neck once again. Heero did the same only on the opposite side.  
  
We went through the door and walked down the hall. All we had to do was turn a corner and we would be home free. Walking down the hall wasn't as bad  
as it was going up the stairs." Keense. You'll have to let go of Duo. I need you to stay infront gaurding us with your gun" said Heero suddenly.   
I decided not to make a fuss and did what I was told once again. Slowly and gently, I took Duo's arm off from around my neck. I took out my gun and  
we continued walking down the hall. When we finally reached the corner, I felt a sense of relief. We were almost there. I poped my head out from the  
corner and saw a few guards standing infront of the security checking system that me and Duo went through when we arrived.  
  
I looked back over to Heero who was having trouble supporting both himself and our injured companion. " Do you want me to try and take them all out   
now? Or do you want me to rush in and threaten them until you load yourselves onto the ship" I asked curiously. The blue eyed boy didn't seem to   
care which method I chose. " Whatever one you feel is the most effective and less time consuming..." he replied. I rolled my eyes and looked back at  
the men I had to face. Sighing I finally came to a decision. " Boys?" I said walking out pointing and swaying my gun around. All the gaurds turned   
their attention toward me. They then quickly whipped out guns and pointed them in my direction. " Keese! Put the gun down!" shouted one gaurd. I  
then smiled, doing the opposite of what he told me. I continued holding my gun firm.   
  
" I wouldn't shoot if I were you. You see my gun here? It's got a detination button. If I press it, everyone goes boom" I said bluffing. Hoping they  
would be gullable enough to believe it. " Bullshit! You wouldn't blow yourself up to!" another guard stated. I then growled,' Why the hell not?! If I  
didn't really plan on blowing myself up, then why then hell would I risk myself infront of all you men. Let me see...it's like...6 against 1? If I  
wasn't lieing, think I'd be here threatening you guys, standing here, taking a big risk right now?' One of the guards started shaking,' What if   
she's right?' " Put your weapons down before I decided to blow the damn place up!" I yelled assertively. Soon all the guns fell to the floor. A   
smile stretched across my face,' Good. You guys aren't as stupid as I thought...Now move out of the way but stay clear where I can see you all'  
  
As I moved toward the middle of the area, Heero and Duo began to emerge out from the the corner. Slowly they started making their way through as I   
swayed my gun, pretending to threaten them with a so called detination device. The door to the tube like corridor opened. Giving access to Heero so   
that he could walk in. I slowly backed myself in until I stood in the corridor. The door then slowly closed infront of me. Feeling relief, I turned   
around and saw Heero continuing to drag Duo with him towards the door of the ship. I stood there for a few seconds, thinking about something.   
A decision that seemed only right. I didn't want to go to america to see what I had helped do. It wasn't right.   
  
Before Heero entered the ship, I quickly ran up to him yelling his name. Annoyingly, he turned around and looked at me. I then stopped infront of  
him and smiled,' Hey Heero listen. Ah...I've been thinking about something. And I feel as if it's the right thing to do' The emotionless gundam   
pilot hm'ed in understanding,' Then I wish you good luck...' I smiled and nodded in thanks. But before he went, there was something else I wanted  
to tell him,' Before you leave...when Duo's all good again and back to his jumpy self, tell him that I said...thank-you. He'll understand' For the  
first time I saw the boy smirk as Heero Yuy and not as Mikey. He then turned around and started dragging his fellow gundam pilot with him. Then,  
slowly the doors closed. *Bye Duo...I'm sorry things had to end like this. But it's for the best and for your own good. It's best that what we  
shared is taken with me to my grave* I said in thought as I turned around and walked back into the colony.  
  
One minute passed after I had made my decision. They would make it out. They had to. There was only 2 minutes left until the colony would explode   
into tiny bits. Duo was safely fastened into a seat, still in deep pain. The engines roared on the back of the ship. A few flicks of switches and a   
couple of pushes on buttons, and the ship blasted off with an explosion of force. The ship had to get out of there before the colony exploded. Or   
else they would feel the aftershocks of the blast ramming into their ship. Heero stayed focused on the controls. It's been awhile since he's been   
rushed out like that. The ship rumbled with turbulance as they shot out into deep space. Soon, without warning, the colony exploded. With it went   
down all the students that were once cold blooded murderers.  
  
The ship continued to rumble as a few shock waves hit the tail. It was nothing the gundam pilot couldn't handle, though he felt a small amount of  
guilt for leaving me back there. He was one of the students there on the colony. But he was undercover so was he actually really part of that  
organization? Did he have the right to feel guilty. If he chose to, it wouldn't matter anyway. He couldn't turn back now to save me. I had chose to  
fall with I.C.O.N. I had to or else I'd never be able to free myself of my guilty conscience again. I was just as guilty as the commanding officers  
themselves.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yes a good long chapter! The next chapter may be the last one!!! I'm serious! ITS SO SAD! I can't believe it! Its the last one! Or It may be.  
Anyways, I just wanna say, you've all been great readers! Writing this story was so much fun! and with your reviews giving me inspiration, I don't  
know what to say! But, ARIGATOU!!!! Thank you all so much! 


	19. ~*~1 Minute To Love, An Eternity To Forg...

A/N: Ever sad! This is the Last chapter! Heh and in the previous chapter...I know I spelt Arigato wrong. Its a typo, my finger slipped. No  
point in fixing it anyways.  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
~*~1 Minute To Love, An Eternity To Forget~*~  
  
2 months had passed since that horrid day in America. Hundreds of people were killed instantly without warning. Pieces of the towers were slowly   
being dragged away each day. Walking silenlty down the road in a black leather jacket and pants, was a 17 year old boy. With a saddening thought   
in his mind. * The last thing you said...was thank-you. Why did you do this to me. You said you would never place the same pain you felt, upon   
anyone. But you did. I was the victum* he said in thought. His hands in his pockets as he watched his feet walk on the ground. He then came to   
a quick stop and lifted his head. Infront of him were the bits and pieces left of the towers. His heart could relate to what it looked like. He   
had found someone he loved and in an instant she was gone just as quickly.  
  
Wanting to forget about this tragedy and the one that pounded painfully in his heart, he decided to go down to the park where he started to get to  
know her. As he walked by the countless people who had no clue to what he experienced, he sat down on a the bench that sat in the perfect  
spot. Without even realising an old homeless man was sitting beside him feeding the pigeons, ' Boy. Why the long face? Your young! You should be  
out having fun flirting with the girls!' The old man stirred Duo from his sad thoughts. The braided boy then sighed,' Ya well, it's hard to have   
fun when someone you loved, died' The old man then patted him on the back comfortingly,' Ah. Poor boy. You lost someone dear in the attack aswell.  
Yes. Many people are mourning and grieving over their loved ones. Rumor says that it was that mysterious assassination colony that made the attack.  
  
One of the students were found alive. They claimed they were working there and spilled the beans when they were told that the colony exploded the  
same day this incident happened' The colbalt blue eyed boy smiled. At least now people wouldn't have to worry about being murdered or kidnapped.  
Thanks to her, things were safe. " Good. At least justice was served" he replied to the homeless man. There was a moment of silence except for the   
soothing cooing from the piegeons that were oddly pecking at the breadcrums that were sprinkled on the grass.   
" So tell me boy, what was her name?", he asked nosily,' If you don't mind me asking. It does help to let these things out instead of keeping them   
bottled in' Duo smiled. The thought of her when she ^was alive^ brought a smile to his face,' She was beautiful. Smart, but very secretive.   
We didn't get along at first but gradually we realised that we weren't that different from eachother'  
  
" Ah. She must've been a fine young woman." the old man said happily. Duo's smile grew wider just remembering,' Yes she was. She was very fine  
indeed.' " How long have you known the girl?" asked the old man once again, not caring if he was being nosy at all. " About a week. But that was  
all it took. A week almost seemed like a decade. Her spirit was tough and so was she, not like very many girls" he said leaning back on the   
bench, looking up at the clouds. " A week? Ho ho ho...dear boy. You must have some charm there. If I had your looks, I wouldn't be what I am   
right now" he said looking back at the pigeons. The braided boy looked at him curiously,' Hm? What happened anyway?' " Ah. It was back in the war   
about 3 years ago. I lost everything when a couple of mobile suits were chasing a gundam. My family died except me. We were well off but now I   
have no one. And every day I'm out here, looking in garbage cans for lunch and begging for money on the streets. When I use to go to the men's   
warehouse for snappy looking bussiness suits and dining in restaurants with my wife. But things have changed. I just hope that what happened 2   
months ago will show the world that fighting is no way to solve anything. It just makes more people like myself miserable" he said looking at   
him sadly.  
  
" I see. So you have the pain of loss aswell..." said the young boy. " That I do. But I can't just sit around feeling sorry. Even though there  
ain't much I really can do. Thats just the way life was meant to be for me. Ain't nothing I can really do about it" he replied. Duo smirked,' Ya  
well maybe life has something in store for ya. You just gotta be patient...I was and then she came to me. After all the years of pain and loss in  
my childhood years, I thought a life of pain was all that was meant for me to live. But then one day, I saw her and I knew she was the one that   
would bring back a happiness I knew exsisted. And she did. She brought it to me.'  
  
" And I'm willing to bet whatever I have, that you brought an even greater happiness to her aswell" the old man replied with a smile. Duo nodded,  
' Ya. I hope I did...say, thanks for talking with me' " Ah dear boy. I should be thanking you for talking with me. Not many young folk come to  
talk with a dirty old man like myself." said the homeless man with a pat on Duo's back. " Nah. Really, I thank you...um, is there anything I can  
do for you?" he asked curiously. Feeling as if he needed to repay him for the time he had consumed of this man's hours. The old man rubbed his chin  
in wonder,' Well, if you don't mind. It's been awhile since I've had a cold treat. How bout getting me one of those there ice creams at that   
popsicle stand?'  
  
Duo looked over to his left and saw the same popsicle stand that he and she had gotten they're ice creams. Suddenly this little scene brought a   
smile to his face as it reminded him of a sweet memory. " Ya sure...just stay there. I'll be right back" he said getting up from the bench.   
  
There was no line except for a woman who was chatting with the ice cream man. " Oh you will? Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank you..."  
said the woman as she gave the ice cream man a friendly kiss on the cheek. She then walked away happily while the man selling forzen treats waved  
at her. The braided boy then came up to the stand and started to order,' Hey' " Hello there. What can I get ya?" asked the man happily. Duo thought  
for a moment then came to a decision,' Ya...just 2 vanilla ice creams on a cone will be great' " Comming up!" said the man turning around,   
beginning to prepare the cones. Duo turned around and leaned on the side of the stand, while looking at the old man he was talking to a few minutes   
ago. He was just sitting there continuing to feed the birds that almost swarmed around him.  
  
" Here ya are" said the man. Duo turned around curiously,' That was kinda fast...' The man smiled,' Actually, I haven't made your cones yet. I just  
thought I'd give ya this before you took your treats...' The man slid a tiny folded piece of paper toward the confused gundam pilot. Duo looked up  
in wonder,' For me?' The man nodded,' Yep' Curiously Duo took the paper in his hands and cautiously opened it. He then read the words:  
  
¤...We'll be taking it another round one day again....   
  
Maybe not any time soon.   
  
But we will again, some day...  
  
just be patient.  
  
Love always,  
  
K.Y.¤  
  
" Where'd you get this? Who gave it to you?!" Duo asked in an angry kind of curiosity. The ice cream man then pointed in a direction,' The woman  
who just left. She told me to give that to you. She then thanked me and left...Is something wrong?'   
  
Suddenly an odd smile grew on the braided boy's face as he looked back at the small paper. The initials ^ K.Y.^ were as plain as day. Duo then  
looked back at the man,   
  
' No...nothings wrong', he then closed his eyes and smiled more widely,'...everything's just fine...'  
  
  
  
~*~ The End~*~ 


End file.
